Reincarnation
by Suki-Saki-14
Summary: What would happen if Tomoe Yukishiro was reincarnated? Would she be able to have a second chance with Kenshin? What would happen when there are men after her? This story will tell all her hardships...
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
The light breeze blew a red strand of hair out of the man's face. A sword tied to the belt at his side captured the gleam of the sun. There was no noise save the sound of his footsteps upon the dirt path. The forest was quite peaceful at this time of day.  
  
Suddenly the man abruptly stopped and his hand clutched his sword. The feeling in the air, it seemed, had change. His ears perked to the faint sound of swords clashing together. "It's getting closer," he said out loud as he turned around.  
  
Once he turned, he saw two caped figures emerge from the trees. they landed in the middle of the dirt path and held their swords, ready to strike. By the looks of it, they were two boys who were in their teens. There was a flash and the man watched as the two engaged in a battle. After a while, one of them stepped back clutching their arm. Realizing they were injured and that the other intended to kill them, the man ran forward to help.  
  
Drawing his sword, he clashed swords with the other boy. He pushed them away and stepped back. The boy charged at him and, again, they clashed swords. "My name is Himura Kenshin," the man struggled to say. "Whoever you are, stop fighting!"  
  
The boy drew out a smaller sword and swung it at him. Kenshin jumped back as the sword cut into his shirt. Without giving a chance for counterattacks, the boy advanced on Kenshin again. Not prepared, Kenshin received a slash into his shoulder.  
  
The boy stepped back and charged at him. Kenshin raised his sword to defend himself. As the boy brought down their sword, Kenshin defended himself by holding his sword above his head. Then a figure stepped between Kenshin and the opposing boy.  
  
Raising their sword, the two boys clashed swords. The one defending Kenshin pushed back the attacker. Stepping back, they pointed their sword at Kenshin and at the one standing before Kenshin. He heard them speak foreign words and, then, the boy left.  
  
The one who defended Kenshin sighed. They dropped their sword and it clanged as it hit the ground. Kenshin's eyes widened when his eyes laid on the reverse-bladed sword. He looked up to see them collapse. He caught the figure and was amazed at how light it was. Not knowing what to do, Kenshin retrieved the sword and, swinging the boy's body up into his arms, started off towards the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"Kaoru!" A young woman stepped out of the dojo. She looked to see her apprentice, Yahiko, standing at the gate with Kenshin. He seemed to be holding a figure in his arms.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran over. "What happened?" She pointed Kenshin's bloodstained sleeve.  
  
"I'm fine, Ms. Kaoru," answered Kenshin. "Do you have a room where this boy can rest?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," said Kaoru nodding her head.  
  
She turned and led Kenshin down to the room. Kenshin followed her with haste. Yahiko followed along with anxiety to find out the boy was. "Yahiko," called Kenshin. "Could you go fetch a bucket of water and towel?"  
  
"Okay," said Yahiko and walked off.  
  
Kaoru led Kenshin into the room. He placed the boy on the mattress and sat down beside it. Kaoru sat on the other side and examined the figure. "What happened, Kenshin?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I was walking back and stumbled upon these two boys who were fighting," began Kenshin. "One of them was injured so I stepped in to help."  
  
"You got injured too," remarked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes," said Kenshin clutching the sword at his side. "They ended up helping me but luckily the other boy decided to leave."  
  
"Buy why?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"They spoke in a foreign language I couldn't understand before leaving," answered Kenshin.  
  
"A foreign language?" repeated Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin nodded and looked at the figure. Kaoru looked at him with concern. Yahiko walked in with the items Kenshin asked him to fetch. "Thank you, Yahiko," said Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko nodded and sat down beside Kaoru. They both watched as Kenshin pushed up the boy's sleeve. He slowly cleaned the boy's wound with the items Yahiko brought him. After bandaging up the wound, Kenshin covered the boy with a blanket.  
  
Standing up, Kenshin turned and left the room. Kaoru stood and followed after him. Yahiko stayed behind and stared at the boy. "Who is he?" he asked himself.  
  
Driven by curiosity, he reached over and removed the scarf covering the face. It revealed a young girl's face. Shocked, Yahiko replaced the scarf and left the room after sliding the door shut. "That definitely isn't a boy," Yahiko thought to himself.  
  
"I'll go buy some food for us," announced Kenshin. He stood up and turned to leave. It was almost time for dinner and there was no food.  
  
"Kenshin," called Kaoru raising her hand.  
  
"I'll be back soon," said Kenshin and left.  
  
Kaoru sighed and lowered her hand. She turned and walked down the hall deep in thought. As she passed the guest room, she heard movement inside and stopped. "Maybe he's woken up," she thought and reached out to slide the door open.  
  
Kaoru opened the door to see, not a boy, but a girl sitting in the room. She walked in and slid the door shut. Walking over to where the girl sat, Kaoru laid a hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and Kaoru looked down into her sparkling brown eyes. "Hello," said the girl with a small smile.  
  
"H-hello," stuttered Kaoru sounding shocked. "Y-you is a girl?"  
  
"Of course," said the girl nodding. "You must've been mistaken by my cape."  
  
"Probably," said Kaoru. She moved to sit down in front of the girl. The girl looked at her with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Do you know where Himura-san is?" asked the girl.  
  
"How do you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"He told me his name when he tried to save me," answered the girl.  
  
"Oh," said Kaoru.  
  
"Where is he?" the girl asked again.  
  
"He went to go buy some food," answered Kaoru. "Why do you want to see him?"  
  
"I need to thank him," answered the girl.  
  
"He should be back soon," replied Kaoru. Her eyes darted to the sword in the girl's hand. The girl saw and put the sword aside. Kaoru looked back up at her.  
  
The door slid open and they both turned to see Megumi walk in. "Oh," said Megumi. "I see that you're up."  
  
"Yes," said the girl nodding.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Megumi.  
  
"A little light-headed," answered the girl. "But I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, dinner should be ready soon," said Megumi. "I believe that after you eat you'll feel better."  
  
"Thank you," said the girl.  
  
Megumi left the room leaving the door open. Kaoru stood and offered to show the girl around the dojo. The girl agreed with a nod. They both left the room and Kaoru showed the girl around.  
  
When Kenshin got back, he abruptly stopped when he saw the girl talking with Kaoru. His eyes seemed to widen in shock. Her hair, her face, her eyes, and the way she moved all sent old memories through his mind. He thought he was hallucinating until later on at dinner.  
  
Kaoru and the girl were the last ones to get to the table. Sanosuke looked at the girl with confusion. Megumi set the table and Yahiko sat down as he walked in. Kenshin eyed the girl closely and came to a conclusion that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Who's your friend, Missy?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"She's someone Kenshin saved today," answered Kaoru.  
  
"Me?" asked Kenshin looking shocked.  
  
"She's the one who you thought was a boy," explained Kaoru.  
  
"Oh," said a shocked Kenshin. "I'm sorry, Ms-"  
  
"Yukishiro," said the girl saying her name for the first time since she was there. "Tomoe Yukishiro." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"Yukishiro," said the girl saying her name for the first time since she was there. "Tomoe Yukishiro."  
  
"Pardon?" said Kenshin not believing what he heard.  
  
"My name is Tomoe Yukishiro," said the girl.  
  
Kenshin stared at her in disbelief. Everyone looked at Kenshin with confusion. Tomoe shifted uncomfortably under Kenshin's stare. Kaoru slightly nudged Kenshin in the ribs. "Kenshin!" she snapped.  
  
Kenshin stepped out of his dazed state and looked at everyone. He looked back at Tomoe and apologized for staring. She nodded and smiled it off. "Okay!" exclaimed Kaoru. "Enough with this awkwardness!"  
  
"Let's just eat!" exclaimed Yahiko grabbing a bowl.  
  
"That's not a problem for me!" shouted Sanosuke as he grabbed a bowl and stuffed some food into his mouth.  
  
Everyone grabbed a bowl and began to eat. Kenshin didn't touch his bowl. He was staring at Tomoe again and, this time, she was looking at him as well. It can't be her, he thought, it just can't be her.  
  
After dinner, Kaoru saw Megumi to the door and Sanosuke decided to spend the night at Tsunan Tsukioka's house. Yahiko had gone to go take a bath. Kenshin sat at the front watching Kaoru send Megumi off. Tomoe was nowhere in sight.  
  
Wondering where she was, Kenshin got to his feet and looked around. He walked out onto the yard. Megumi stopped talking with Kaoru and looked at Kenshin. Kaoru turned around to see what Megumi was looking at. "What's wrong, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Nothing," answered Kenshin as he turned to look at her. "But where's Ms. Tomoe?"  
  
"I don't know," answered Kaoru. "I thought she was still here."  
  
Kenshin heard movement up on the roof and turned to see who it was. Seeing a shadow disappear, he ran after it to see who it was. Kaoru and Megumi watched him run off with confusion. Wondering what was happening, they both ran after Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin stopped after he realized he had lost the trespasser. He looked around to see if they were still around. Hearing a snap a few feet away to his right, he clutched the hilt of his sword as he turned to see who it was. Tomoe stepped out of the shadows with her face showing no expression.  
  
"Ms. Tomoe," said Kenshin letting go of the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Yes, Himura-san?" asked Tomoe staying where she was.  
  
"Nothing," answered Kenshin.  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe.  
  
"There you are, Tomoe-chan!" said Kaoru running up behind Kenshin.  
  
"Where did you think I went, Kaoru-san?" asked Tomoe looking at Kaoru.  
  
"Nowhere really," answered Kaoru shaking her head. "I was just wondering where you were."  
  
"I was just looking at the moon," announced Tomoe. She turned to and faced the moon. "It's so beautiful tonight."  
  
"I really must be going now," said Megumi.  
  
"I'll send you then," said Kaoru.  
  
"No, it's okay," said Megumi. "I'll send myself, thank you."  
  
"Okay then," said Kaoru.  
  
"Until tomorrow then," said Megumi as she bowed her farewell.  
  
"Until tomorrow," the other three said as they bowed as well.  
  
"I'd like to see you tomorrow so I can check on your wounds, Tomoe-chan," said Megumi looking at Tomoe.  
  
"Okay," said Tomoe.  
  
"Where can I find you?" asked Megumi.  
  
"She'll be staying here with us," said Kaoru.  
  
"That'll be great then," said Megumi. "Well, I must go now."  
  
"Goodbye," they all said as Megumi turned and disappeared around the corner of the dojo.  
  
Kaoru turned to face Kenshin and Tomoe. She looked at Tomoe who had gone back to looking at the moon. Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was looking at Tomoe. "It's late," said Kaoru. "I'll be getting to bed now."  
  
"Sweet dreams, then, Kaoru-san," said Tomoe turning back to Kaoru.  
  
"You too, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru. "Goodnight, Kenshin."  
  
"Goodnight, Kaoru," replied Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe turned back to look at the moon once Kaoru left. Kenshin looked at her back. He stared at her for a while trying to put his thoughts together. After a while, Tomoe turned around and smiled at Kenshin. The same exact smile she would smile at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled back. "Ms. Tomoe?" he called.  
  
"Hmm?" she replied.  
  
"Do you." he hesitated wondering if he should ask her or not.  
  
"What?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"N-nothing," replied Kenshin shaking his head. He decided that he wouldn't ask her right now.  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe sounding slightly disappointed and hanging her head. She immediately straightened up and smiled at him. "I'll be getting to bed too now. See you tomorrow, Himura-san."  
  
"Call me Kenshin," replied Kenshin.  
  
"Then call me Tomoe," remarked Tomoe.  
  
"Then goodnight, Tomoe-chan," said Kenshin.  
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin-san," said Tomoe.  
  
With a smile, she turned and walked off into the dojo. Kenshin watched her until she disappeared around the corner. Then he followed after her.  
  
As he walked along, the glare of the moon caught his eye. He stopped and looked up at it. It was a full moon tonight and, as Tomoe said, it was a beautiful sight. Whether it's her or not, Kenshin thought, I won't let it distract me. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Your arm seems to be doing okay, Tomoe-chan," said Megumi as she wrapped Tomoe's arm with new, clean bandages.  
  
Tomoe nodded as she smiled at Megumi. Megumi had told her last night to come see her the next morning. The moment she got there, Megumi had her sit so that she could check her arm. "Thank you, Megumi-san," replied Tomoe when Megumi finished wrapping her arm.  
  
"Just making the world a better place one life at a time," remarked Megumi with a smile.  
  
"I'll be leaving now," said Tomoe as she stood up. "Farewell, Megumi-san."  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoe-chan," replied Megumi as she waved.  
  
Tomoe turned and left the clinic. She started on her way back to the Kamiya dojo. She passed the market along the way and decided to buy a few things to make for breakfast. With a smile, Tomoe turned and walked into the market.  
  
Tomoe bought a few bunches of vegetables and a some fruit. She thanked the salesperson and went along her way. As she walked along, she heard a crash up ahead and ran to see what happened. "You have to pay your bill, you know!" she heard a woman's voice exclaim.  
  
Tomoe ran up to a crowd of people to see a young woman confronting a big man. It seemed that the man didn't want to pay his bill. Memories flooded through her mind as she watched the scene. "Just leave it on my tab!" exclaimed the man.  
  
"It's totaled up to more then a thousand yen already," explained the woman. "If you don't pay, I won't let you eat here anymore."  
  
"What did you say?" asked the man with a fierce voice.  
  
"I won't let you eat here anymore if you don't pay," repeated the woman.  
  
"No one tells me where I can or can't eat," said the man.  
  
"This is my restaurant!" replied the woman.  
  
The man's face cringed with anger and turned to leave. The woman called after him to pay for his bill. He ignored her and continued to walk off. "You'll never be allowed to step into this restaurant ever again!" shouted the woman stepping forward to stop the man.  
  
"I said that no one tells me where I can or can't eat!" shouted the man turning around and smacking the woman in the face.  
  
She fell to the ground and her hand shot up to her face. The man sneered and turned to walk off again. Tomoe stepped forward out of the crowd and into the man's way. "Get out of my face, little girl!" exclaimed the man glaring down at her.  
  
"You're a gentleman," said Tomoe. "Pay the bill and stay a gentleman."  
  
"What-" started the man. "Who do you think you are, little girl, telling me what to do?"  
  
"I'm one who knows the right path from the wrong," replied Tomoe.  
  
"Right from wrong?" said the man. "If you value your life, little girl, you better shut your mouth and get out of my way!"  
  
"I will step out of your way," said Tomoe, "but not until you pay the bill."  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed the man raising his hand.  
  
The man brought his hand down upon Tomoe's left cheek. A loud *smack* could be heard as his hand made contact with her cheek. Tomoe's head turned and, after a few seconds, she turned to face the man again. Angered, the man slapped her right cheek with even more force.  
  
Again, Tomoe turned back to look at him. He glared at her and fisted his hand. He stepped forward and, with his whole weight, tried to punch Tomoe. Tomoe stepped to the side and he fell forward.  
  
The people who were watching laughed at him. The man stood up and turned, glaring at Tomoe. Everyone stopped laughing when he pulled out a dagger. "You're getting it now, you little bitch!" shouted the man.  
  
Tomoe looked at him with an expressionless face. This angered the man even more and he ran at her. Everyone gasped when Tomoe didn't move. She moved to the side again but, this time, the man took out a second dagger. He swung it at her and, stepping back, Tomoe managed to get only a cut into her kimono.  
  
"I'll get you next time, you bitch!" shouted the man. He got to his feet and took off, pushing through the people.  
  
Tomoe watched as he ran off into the forest. She stared after him; memories flooding into her mind. She, then, heard someone calling her. Tomoe turned to see the restaurant owner looking at her. "Excuse me," said the woman. "Are you okay?"  
  
Tomoe smiled. "I'm fine," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the woman. "Your face is red."  
  
"It's okay," said Tomoe. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Okay, then," said the woman. "Thank you for trying to get him to pay, though."  
  
"My pleasure," replied Tomoe. She reached into the pocket of her kimono and took out her pouch of money. "Here, take this."  
  
"What-" said the woman as she opened the pouch.  
  
"It's payment for the man's bill," replied Tomoe and she turned to walk away.  
  
The woman's eyes widened at the amount of money in the pouch. "Wait," she called and ran to where Tomoe stopped. "This is way too much money. All I need is one thousand yen."  
  
"Keep it anyway," replied Tomoe. "I'll make up for it some how."  
  
"But-" started the woman.  
  
"I'm not taking it back so you might as well keep it," said Tomoe.  
  
"Th-thank you," said the woman.  
  
"Just trying to help," said Tomoe and she turned to leave.  
  
The woman stared after the little girl as she walked away with the money pouch still clutched in her hand. A small smile slid across her face. She's such a kind girl, the woman thought. Slipping the money into her pocket, the woman turned and went back into her restaurant.  
  
"Tomoe-chan, where have you been?" exclaimed Kaoru as Tomoe entered the dojo. "I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
"I just went to Megumi-san's," answered Tomoe. "To get my arm checked, remember?"  
  
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Kaoru her hands shooting to her cheeks. "What happened to you, Tomoe-chan?"  
  
"Nothing happened," replied Tomoe.  
  
"Then how come your cheeks are all bruised?" exclaimed Kaoru.  
  
"But-OW!" said Tomoe when Kaoru grasped her face to look at her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Kaoru pulling back her hands. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm okay," said Tomoe wincing as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"What's all the commotion about, Ms. Kaoru?" asked Kenshin walking up.  
  
"Nothing, Kenshin-san," interrupted Tomoe and walked away facing the ground.  
  
"Something happened to Tomoe-chan when she went to see Ms. Megumi," answered Kaoru looking worried.  
  
"What?" asked Kenshin looking shocked.  
  
"Her cheeks are bruised," explained Kaoru pointing at Tomoe.  
  
"Tomoe-chan," Kenshin called.  
  
Tomoe stopped walking but didn't turn around. She kept to looking at her feet. Kenshin told her to turn but she shook her head. "Tomoe-chan, come over here," said Kenshin in a stern voice.  
  
Tomoe winced at the expression in his voice. She hung her head and turned. With a sigh, she shuffled over to where Kenshin and Kaoru stood. "Look at me," said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin's just trying to help you, Tomoe-chan," explained Kaoru in a soothing voice.  
  
Tomoe shook her head and kept to looking at her feet. She felt Kenshin's hand lift her chin. Looking into his eyes, she could see that he was quite surprise. "What happened, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"Nothing," Tomoe answered softly.  
  
"Did someone beat you?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe shook her head, "No."  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I was walking through the market to buy some food," Tomoe lifted the groceries in her hand. "when I came upon a woman asking a man to pay his bill."  
  
"What happened, then?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"H-he hit her," answered Tomoe, "and said that he could eat where ever he wanted."  
  
"And you stepped in to stop him?" Kenshin guessed.  
  
Tomoe nodded her head, "Mm-hmm."  
  
"What did he do?" asked Kaoru examining Tomoe's face.  
  
"He slap me," replied Tomoe wincing at the touch of Kaoru's fingers.  
  
"He must've slapped you pretty hard because your cheeks are really bruised," said Kenshin. "Here, let me see."  
  
Kenshin examined Tomoe's cheeks. His fingers roved over her cheeks and Tomoe slightly winced. She couldn't help but feel her heartbeat racing. After a while, Kenshin stepped back and smiled. "You'll be okay," he said. "Just some medicine for a few days and you'll be just fine."  
  
"Okay, Kenshin-san," said Tomoe bowing. She turned and hurried into the dojo. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Tomoe stepped into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter. She rubbed her cheeks and winced at the sore pain. She hadn't expected to get bruised just from his smacking her face. After a while, she shrugged off the thought and began to cook something.  
  
As her cooking came to a finish, the first one in the room was Sanosuke. She turned to see him standing there with an amused look on his face and his arms crossed. Tomoe smiled at him and placed the food on the table. "It's not much but I hope it'll do," she said as she bowed.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko came into the kitchen. They had been attracted by the wonderful smell of Tomoe's cooking. She smiled and told them to sit and eat. As they did, she sat there and watched as they ate with a smile on her face. "Aren't you going to eat, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"No," said Tomoe shaking her head. "It'll be too painful for my cheeks."  
  
"They still hurt?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Just a little," replied Tomoe.  
  
"What happened anyway?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Oo hook ass ef oove bin aboost bwy yoor faader or vomthin," remarked Sanosuke with his mouth full.  
  
"What?" said Tomoe looking confused.  
  
Sanosuke swallowed his food. "You look as if you've been abused by your father or something," he said and began to eat again.  
  
"It was nothing really," said Tomoe.  
  
"It was something, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru.  
  
"What happened, then?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"She tried to step in between an argument," said Kenshin.  
  
"They beat you, Tomoe?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"No," said Tomoe shaking her head.  
  
"The man smacked her across the face," Kaoru said. "Twice."  
  
"No wonder you look so hideous," said Sanosuke.  
  
"Sanosuke!" exclaimed Kaoru.  
  
"Just joking!" Sanosuke said.  
  
"It's okay, Sanosuke-san," said Tomoe.  
  
"Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru. "You shouldn't let him off for insulting you like that."  
  
"I was just joking," said Sanosuke.  
  
"I think I'll go back to sleep now," Tomoe said as she stood up.  
  
"What wrong, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Just feeling a bit tired, Kaoru-san," answered Tomoe and she left the kitchen.  
  
"See!" exclaimed Kaoru glaring at Sanosuke. "Look what you did, Sanosuke! You've hurt Tomoe-chan's feelings!"  
  
"I said I was joking!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"She's still young," explained Kaoru. "She'll believe whatever you say about her!"  
  
"Well, all I have to say about Tomoe-chan is that she's way more attractive than you!" exclaimed Sanosuke.  
  
"Now don't you go insulting me!" exclaimed Kaoru as she grabbed for something to throw at him.  
  
"I'll be going now," said Sanosuke as he stood up and left the room.  
  
"Err," said Kaoru. "Why does he have to be such a jerk sometimes?"  
  
"It's a reputation he's got to live up to," remarked Yahiko.  
  
"I just hope Tomoe-chan's feelings weren't hurt," said Kaoru sounding calmer now. "She looked sad when she left the room."  
  
"I'll go check on her," said Kenshin standing up.  
  
"And while you're at it," said Kaoru. "Why don't you give her some medicine for her bruises?"  
  
"Sure," said Kenshin. "I'll do that, that I will."  
  
Tomoe entered her room and walked over to her bed. She sat on it and laid back as she stared up at the ceiling. After a while, she reached into her kimono and pulled out some medicine. Opening it, she smeared some of it onto her cheek and rubbed it in while wincing at the pain.  
  
She heard the door slide open and turned to see Kenshin standing in the door way. He smiled at her and held up some medicine. Tomoe smiled back and turned around in her seat. "Kaoru wanted me to give you some medicine for your bruises," said Kenshin as he walked in.  
  
"Tell her that I'm grateful," said Tomoe as she held out her hand for the medicine.  
  
"Let me," said Kenshin sitting down beside Tomoe.  
  
"Okay," replied Tomoe putting her hand down.  
  
Kenshin opened the medicine container and put some medicine on Tomoe's cheek. Tomoe winced at the pain and made a sharp intake of breath. Kenshin pulled back his hands to look at her. "Sorry," he said looking concerned.  
  
"It's okay, Kenshin-san," replied Tomoe with a smile. She winced again and her shot up to her cheek. Even the slightest smile hurt her cheeks. "I guess that man hit me harder than I thought."  
  
"Why did he hit you, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"I kept reasoning him to pay the bill," explained Tomoe. "He told to move out of the way if I valued my life. But I didn't move so I guess he slapped me to make me fall to the ground."  
  
"But you didn't?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "I guess he must've been angered cause he slapped me again," she added. Tomoe silenced down and was staring down at her hands.  
  
"Tomoe-chan," said Kenshin.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Tomoe looking up at Kenshin.  
  
"Do you remember how the man looked like?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe nodding. "He had black hair like Sanosuke-san's and was probably about your height. He wore clothes similar to Sanosuke-san's too."  
  
"I see," said Kenshin. Then he stood up and turned to leave the room. Tomoe gasped out and moved forward onto her hands.  
  
"You're not going to go look for him, are you, Kenshin-san?" she asked sounding worried. "Please don't, he didn't hurt me that much. Don't go causing trouble, Kenshin-san!"  
  
Kenshin stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. His eyes lay on the open slit on Tomoe's kimono. He turned back around and walked over to where she sat. "How did you get that?" he asked pointing to the open slit.  
  
"The man also tried to cut me with a dagger," replied Tomoe sitting up on her knees now. "Please, Kenshin-san, don't go causing trouble! I don't want any trouble brewing just because the man hit me!"  
  
"But he also tried to cut you, Tomoe-chan," said Kenshin with a hint of anger in his voice. "What if he killed you?"  
  
"But he didn't!" exclaimed Tomoe close to tears now. "Please don't go, Kenshin-san! Can't you be glad that he didn't kill me?"  
  
Tears began to trail down Tomoe's face as she sniffed. Kenshin felt all of his anger melt away. Seeing Tomoe sitting there crying just because she didn't want any trouble made him want to hold her. "Tomoe," he whispered as he let his reverse-blade sword fall to the ground and he kneeled down taking Tomoe into his arms.  
  
Tomoe cried into Kenshin's chest. She didn't know why she had started crying but she just did. It seemed as if knowing Kenshin was going to hurt the man for her set off something inside. As she cried into his chest with his arms around her shoulders, she felt as if something like this had happened before.  
  
It was a faint feeling but she felt as if she had been held like this before. She closed her eyes and stopped crying but still sniffed. As Kenshin's arms tightened around her, the familiar feeling became stronger. Then an image appeared in her mind. It was Kenshin holding her while she cried into his chest; just like she was doing now.  
  
Kenshin held Tomoe until he heard only sniffs. Holding her like this caused old memories to flow back through his mind. He let go of Tomoe and held her at arms-length. "I won't go after the man if it means that much to you, Tomoe-chan," said Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"Promise?" asked Tomoe looking up at him with red, tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I promise upon your happiness," said Kenshin wiping away her tears.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin-san," said Tomoe as a smile slid across her face. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"I promise that I'll protect your happiness," said Kenshin holding Tomoe.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. They fell down her cheeks as she pressed her face against Kenshin's chest. Kenshin tightened his arms around her shoulders. He lifted her chin up to have her look at him. "Kenshin," whispered Tomoe as Kenshin leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes several hours later. She sat up in bed and sighed as she fixed her hair. Standing up, she fixed up her bed and put some more medicine on her cheeks. Then she turned to leave the room.  
  
Tomoe wondered where Kenshin was at. He had left her alone so she could sleep. She hoped he had kept his word and stayed instead of going after the man. Seeing Kaoru in the training area, she stepped in. "Ahh, you're finally awake," replied Kaoru lowering her wooden sword.  
  
Tomoe smiled and sat down by the wall. Kaoru resumed her training as Tomoe watched. After a while, Kaoru stopped and turned to look at her with a smile. "Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Tomoe looking up at her.  
  
"I noticed that you had a reverse-blade sword like Kenshin," Kaoru pointed out. "Do you know how to fight too?"  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe.  
  
"But you're so young," said Kaoru. "Who taught you?"  
  
"My grandfather was one of the swordsmen who dreamed of a new era for Japan," replied Tomoe. "He taught my father swordsmanship and, in return, wanted my father to fight with him."  
  
"But your father refused?" asked Kaoru.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "My father had said that shedding blood, whether it was innocent or not, wouldn't have truly made a new era for Japan," said Tomoe. "Therefore my grandfather disowned him which is why he and my mother moved to America."  
  
"America?" repeated Kaoru.  
  
"Yes," said Tomoe. "My parents lived there for a few years and, then, my mother died giving birth to me. When I was about six, my father decided to move back to Japan under my mother's wishes."  
  
"What were your mother's wishes?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"To have me grow up in my cultural background," replied Tomoe. "Moving here, my father found out that my grandfather had died. Since there was no heir, my grandfather had left everything he had in Kyoto in my father's hands though he disowned him. Therefore, my father and I moved into my grandfather's place."  
  
"What happened then?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"My father had a lot of free time so he taught me swordsmanship," replied Tomoe. "He even had a real sword for me instead of a wooden one. Since he didn't believe in shedding blood, he bought a reverse-bladed one."  
  
"You both seemed so happy, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru. "What had happened that brought you here to Tokyo."  
  
"When I was nine years old, my father and I were attacked in our home by a group of Japanese men from America," replied Tomoe remembering everything as if it happened yesterday. "The leader of the group killed my father and they burned down everything. All of this happened just because I stopped him from hitting a woman at the market."  
  
"What?" replied Kaoru shocked.  
  
"Earlier on the same day, the group were terrorizing one of the saleswoman," said Tomoe. "They took some of her stuff without paying and she asked them to pay. The leader refused but the woman insisted. I stepped into the argument just as the man was about to hit her."  
  
"Like you did today," remarked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, like today," said Tomoe. "I sent them to prison but they managed to escape and I've been running from them ever since."  
  
"Oh, Tomoe," said Kaoru looking concerned.  
  
"Though I've decided to stay here," said Tomoe, "it might not be for a long while. I wouldn't want you all to be hurt just because of me."  
  
Kaoru set aside her wooden sword as she shifted over to sit beside Tomoe. Putting her arms around Tomoe's shoulders, she hugged her tightly. Pulling away, Kaoru smiled warmly down at her. "Tomoe-chan, you've already become a member of this family," Kaoru pointed out. "Even if you were being chased by the police, we wouldn't let you leave just because we would get hurt. We'll all stay by your side no matter what."  
  
"I supposed," replied Tomoe with a smile.  
  
"Now," Kaoru stood up and looked down at Tomoe with her hands on her hips. "You're going to show me what your father taught you."  
  
"What?" replied Tomoe.  
  
"You're going to show me what you can do with a sword," repeated Kaoru pulling Tomoe to her feet.  
  
"But-" started Tomoe.  
  
"No buts," said Kaoru pushing a wooden sword into Tomoe's hands. "Just show me what you got."  
  
"I guess so," said Tomoe walking towards the center of the room. "Here it goes."  
  
Tomoe raised the sword and held it up where the hilt was by the side of her head. She stepped forward as the sword lowered. Letting her moves flow with the movement of the sword, Tomoe let her body be mesmerized by the dance of her family's sword technique. She finished a few minutes later and straightened up to hear clapping.  
  
Tomoe turned toward the door to see Yahiko and Kenshin watching. Yahiko was clapping with an excited look on his face. Kenshin just looked at her with an expressionless face. Yahiko ran over to where she stood jumping with glee. "Wow! That was so great, Tomoe!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to do those moves?"  
  
Tomoe giggled at him as he jumped up and down while holding her hand. Yahiko immediately stopped and released her hand. His cheeks grew red with blush as he realized what he was doing. "My father taught me swordsmanship," said Tomoe after she stopped giggling.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Yahiko looking up at her. "How old were you when you started training?"  
  
"I was nearly seven," replied Tomoe.  
  
"Seven?!" exclaimed Yahiko. "Whoa!"  
  
"And what about you?" asked Tomoe giggling.  
  
"I've just recently started," replied Yahiko sounding like he was pouting.  
  
"I see," said Tomoe laughing a bit.  
  
"I believe you've asked Tomoe enough questions, Yahiko," remarked Kaoru walking up. "That'll be enough for today."  
  
"That was only two questions," exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"Not with the ones you're going to ask her next," explained Kaoru.  
  
"But-" started Yahiko.  
  
"You can ask her later when we eat dinner, Yahiko," said Kenshin walking up. "I'm sure Tomoe has a lot to say. She can tell us at dinner."  
  
"Yay!" exclaimed Yahiko. "See you later at dinner, Tomoe!"  
  
Tomoe giggled as she watched Yahiko run out of the room. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle as well. Kenshin slightly smiled and turned to Tomoe again. "So how're you feeling, Tomoe-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," replied Tomoe rubbing her cheeks.  
  
"That's good," said Kenshin.  
  
"Let's go get some fresh air, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru pulling Tomoe with her.  
  
"Okay, Kaoru-san," said Tomoe trying not to trip as she walked out after Kaoru with Kenshin staring after them. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"I'll go start dinner," announced Tomoe standing up. Kaoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit down again. "Kaoru-san, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're not going to make dinner for us, Tomoe-chan," replied Kaoru smiling. "We're going to go eat at the Akabeko."  
  
"The Akabeko?" repeated Tomoe looking at Kaoru.  
  
"Mm-hmm," said Kaoru. "I've been saving money for two months now. There should be enough to pay for our dinner today."  
  
"But are you certain?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Of course," answered Kaoru. "I'll go tell Kenshin and Yahiko right now."  
  
"Okay," replied Tomoe. "I'll just wait here."  
  
Kaoru stood up and disappeared into the dojo. Tomoe turned back around and stared up into the sky. As she stared up at the sky, she thought about her dream. It didn't feel like a dream, more like a memory, as if it had happened before. She couldn't remember but it felt as if it had happened long ago.  
  
Her thoughts lingered to the part of the dream when Kenshin kissed her. It felt very real and yet seemed very much like a dream. Tomoe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yahiko's voice from inside the dojo. "Yeah!" she heard him shout.  
  
Tomoe stood up and turned to see Yahiko run out of the dojo. He had a happy and excited look on his face. He ran pass Tomoe and hopped around the front yard shouting with excitement. Tomoe watched him as she giggled.  
  
Kaoru came up to Tomoe's side giggling as well. Yahiko continued on with his jumping and shouting. Kenshin came up to the other side of Tomoe. "Alright," said Kaoru. "Let's go!"  
  
"Alright!" exclaimed Yahiko running towards the front doors.  
  
Kaoru giggled as she followed after Yahiko. Tomoe was giggling as well. Yahiko was incredibly funny sometimes, she thought. Though her attention was on Yahiko, she couldn't help but let her mind's attention drift off to Kenshin. What's wrong with me, she thought. It is only Kenshin-san.  
  
Tomoe's thoughts drifted to the dream once again. She pushed it from her mind as she walked after Kaoru. She tried to think of other things and the only other thing she could think of was Kenshin. "Is something wrong, Tomoe- chan?" she heard Kenshin ask.  
  
Tomoe turned to look at Kenshin. Once she looked up into his face, she immediately knew it was the wrong thing to do. Flashes of the dream crept into her mind again and she felt herself blushing. "Um, I'm fine," she managed to say. "Just f-fine, Kenshin-san."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Turning away from Kenshin, Tomoe walked up to where Kaoru stood. She tried her best not to look back at Kenshin. "Aren't you excited, Tomoe?" Yahiko asked standing in front of Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe smiled. "Yes, Yahiko," answered Tomoe.  
  
"It's been a while since we've eaten at the Akabeko," remarked Kenshin.  
  
"That it has," agreed Kaoru. "I wonder how Ms. Tai and Tsubame-chan are doing."  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," replied Yahiko.  
  
Tomoe recognized the Akabeko as the restaurant from that morning. Keeping quiet, she followed Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko in. The woman from that morning walked up and smiled at them. "Why, hello, Ms. Kaoru," she said. "It's been quite a while."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Tai," replied Kaoru smiling. "How have you been doing?"  
  
"Fine," answered Tai. "Just fine."  
  
"I want you to meet our guest," said Kaoru pointing to Tomoe. Tai turned to look at Tomoe. Her eyes widened and Tomoe smiled at her.  
  
"Why, it's you," said Tai pointing at Tomoe.  
  
"You know Tomoe?" asked Kaoru looking at Tai.  
  
"So that's her name?" replied Tai looking back at Kaoru. "She had left before I could get her name."  
  
"You two have met before?" asked Kaoru looking frustrated.  
  
"Tai-san is the woman that I tried to help this morning, Kaoru-san," explained Tomoe. "I didn't know that you knew her."  
  
"I see," said Kaoru getting the picture now.  
  
"Yes, indeed, Ms. Kaoru," said Tai nodding her head. "Well, how about I set you all down first and we'll talk later."  
  
"Alright," said Kaoru.  
  
Tai smiled and walked off toward one of the tables. They all followed her and sat down. Tai took their orders and walked off to help another table. "So this is the restaurant you were talking about, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kenshin looking at Tomoe.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe trying to control the color of her cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
"Hello, everyone," said a girl walking up to the table.  
  
"Hello, Tsubame-chan," replied Kaoru.  
  
"Hello, Yahiko," said Tsubame blushing a little.  
  
"Hello, Tsubame," replied Yahiko blushing a little too.  
  
"So how are things, Tsubame-chan?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Things are fine," answered Tsubame. She looked at Tomoe and smiled. Tomoe smiled back. "So you're the one Tai-san has been talking about?"  
  
"I guess so," replied Tomoe. "It wasn't anything really."  
  
"Why of course it was something, Tomoe-chan," said Tai walking up. "You did a very good deed by trying to get that man to pay me back. Plus you gave your money to pay for the man's bill."  
  
"Tomoe-chan did what?" asked Kaoru looking shocked.  
  
"Tomoe-chan gave me her money to pay for the man's bill," explained Tai. "I told her I didn't want to take her money but she insisted."  
  
"How very kind of you, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru looking at Tomoe.  
  
"Just trying to do the right thing," replied Tomoe.  
  
"The right thing it was," said Kaoru smiling.  
  
"Your food should be coming up real soon," announced Tai.  
  
"Thank you," replied everyone.  
  
Tai and Tsubame walked off. Tsubame came back a few minutes later with their water. She talked with Tomoe for a few minutes and left to help the other tables. Soon enough, the food came and everyone enjoyed a delicious dinner.  
  
When the time came for the to pay, Tai just said, "Oh no, it's on the house, Kaoru. Besides Tomoe-chan's extra money will help cover it."  
  
"I see," replied Kaoru. "I guess I'll save this for another day."  
  
Tai and Tsubame said goodbye to Kaoru and everyone as they left. Along the way back, it was darker than expected. Everyone was silent. Tomoe stared at the ground as she walked along. Kaoru was looking at her and Kenshin was as well.  
  
Once they reached the Kamiya dojo, Yahiko scampered off to take a bath. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Tomoe stood in the front of the dojo. Tomoe was about to leave before Kaoru stopped her. "How much money did you give Ms. Tai, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I gave her all my money," answered Tomoe looking as innocent as ever.  
  
"That must've been a lot then," said Kaoru.  
  
"I'm sure it was," agreed Kenshin.  
  
"Where are you going, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kaoru when Tomoe turned to leave.  
  
"I'm going to go look at the moon," replied Tomoe.  
  
"Oh," said Kaoru. "I'll be in my room then."  
  
"I'll stay out here for a few more minutes," announced Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe nodded and turned to leave. Kaoru smiled at Kenshin and left for her room. Kenshin stood and watched as both girls went their ways. His mind was full of questions right now. With nothing much to do, he decided to go look at the moon with Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe walked along the side of the dojo. Once she came to a spot where the moon could be seen clearly, she stepped back and jumped up onto the roof. Landing swiftly with no noise, Tomoe laid back and stared up at the starry sky. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and sat up to look down at who it was.  
  
She saw Kenshin walk up and called to him. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and motioned for him to come up. As she had done, Kenshin jumped onto the building. Sitting beside her, they both stared up at the moon. "It's so beautiful," Tomoe remarked after a while.  
  
"Indeed it is," agreed Kenshin.  
  
"I used to look at the moon with my father," announced Tomoe looking about.  
  
"Where's he now?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"He died a few years back," answered Tomoe, "I was only about nine."  
  
"It must've been a terrible experience for you," said Kenshin.  
  
"It was," replied Tomoe.  
  
"I never knew my parents," announced Kenshin.  
  
"Really?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"They died when I was real young," replied Kenshin. "My master found me when I was about nine years old."  
  
"The one who taught you swordsmanship?" replied Tomoe.  
  
"Mm-hmm," said Kenshin. "From there, I left and joined a group of people who wanted to create a new era for Japan."  
  
"I see," replied Tomoe nodding her head. A sudden picture of a red-haired person slicing through a man flashed through her mind. She paused and another picture of the same red-haired person fighting a group of people flashed through her mind. She blinked her eyes and wonder what they meant.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
Tomoe looked at Kenshin with frustration in her eyes. The expression disappeared within a few seconds. She smiled at him again. "No," she replied. "Nothing's wrong, Kenshin-san."  
  
"Well," said Kenshin, "it's getting late. You should be getting to bed."  
  
"I think I will," replied Tomoe as she scooted over to the edge of the roof. Kenshin stood and jumped off the roof; landing swiftly on his feet. He turned around and looked back up at Tomoe. She jumped off the roof and landed swiftly on her feet as well. Together, they walked back to the front of the dojo.  
  
"Goodnight, Tomoe-chan," said Kenshin looking at Tomoe.  
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin-san," replied Tomoe smiling. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet dreams," replied Kenshin smiling.  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe bowed to each other. Tomoe walked down to her room and disappeared through the door. Kenshin sighed as he walked down to his room. Have you really come back, Tomoe? Kenshin thought to himself. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Please forgive  
me all of those who've been waiting for me to do so. I tried my best to  
make this chapter extra long. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tomoe tumbled in her sleep throughout the night. Her thoughts of the red- haired person wouldn't die down. Each time she closed her eyes, the red- haired person would be there killing and slaughtering people. Sitting up, she ran her tender hands through her black hair. "Why won't it just go away?" she asked herself.  
  
Tomoe laid back down on her mattress and tried once again to fall asleep. This time, when she closed her eyes, she saw Kenshin and herself kissing. The contents of her dream flowed into her mind again. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at the ceiling. "Not that," she whispered out loud. "Anything but red hair." After a while, Tomoe fell asleep only to dream of the man with red hair.  
  
Kaoru awoke the next morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed the effects of sleep out of her eyes. Getting to her feet, Kaoru dressed and went outside.  
  
It was quiet and everything seemed peaceful. She walked over to the dojo and heard movement. As she got closer and looked in, she saw Tomoe. She seemed to be deep in thought as she swung her sword about.  
  
Instead of wearing her usual kimono, Tomoe was wearing, what seemed to be, one of Kaoru's training kimonos. Kaoru wondered how she got into her room without her hearing. Tomoe's hair was tied back and her bangs flowed freely about her face. Kaoru watched as Tomoe trained along.  
  
Tomoe's figure moved smoothly along and seemed to flow with the movement of her sword. The reverse-blade caught the gleam of the sun as it moved about. She twisted about while twirling the sword around herself. After a while of watching, Kaoru sighed and entered the dojo.  
  
Tomoe immediately stopped after seeing Kaoru. She stood up straight and looked at Kaoru. The reverse-blade sword hung loosely in her hand at her side. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your training kimonos?" she said pointing at them.  
  
"No, it's okay," replied Kaoru shaking her head. "You can use them anytime you want."  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-san," said Tomoe.  
  
"Anytime," replied Kaoru smiling.  
  
"Were you watching me?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Yes," said Kaoru. "You're very good."  
  
Tomoe held up her arm to reveal a scar. "Not that good," she remarked after she put down her arm.  
  
"Is that the one the other boy gave you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe, "and it wasn't a boy. It was a man."  
  
"Really?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"In fact," said Tomoe, "he's the same person who killed my father."  
  
"You sound really cool about it, Tomoe-chan," said Kaoru. "Aren't you scared that he'll come back?"  
  
"That's why I'm training," replied Tomoe. "I'm preparing myself for whatever he's got."  
  
"I see," said Kaoru.  
  
Later, Tomoe returned to her room whereas Kaoru returned to hers. Kaoru looked about her closet and drawer. She knew it was somewhere around here but she just couldn't find it at the moment. Finally she found it and held it out in front of her with a smile on her face.  
  
Kaoru walked over to Tomoe's room and knocked on the door. She stepped in after Tomoe invited her in. Walking over to where Tomoe sat, Kaoru sat down beside her and placed a kimono in her arms. "What's this?" asked Tomoe looking at it.  
  
She opened the kimono and looked at it in awe. The coloring was dark purple and the edges were outlined with blue cloth. Tomoe examined the kimono and looked back at Kaoru. "It was mine when I was about your age," said Kaoru. "You can have it."  
  
"Are you certain, Kaoru-san?" asked Tomoe looking at Kaoru.  
  
"Of course, Tomoe-chan," replied Kaoru. "Besides it can't fit me anymore."  
  
Tomoe looked at the kimono and squeezed it between her hands. Her lips squeezed shut for a few seconds. Then she looked up at Kaoru and smiled. "Thank you, Kaoru-san," she said.  
  
"You're welcome, Tomoe-chan," replied Kaoru. "Lunch will be ready in a while."  
  
"I'll come help," suggested Tomoe standing up while putting aside the kimono.  
  
"It's okay," replied Kaoru. "I'll make breakfast today. You can go take a bath since you've been training all morning."  
  
"Okay," replied Tomoe.  
  
Kaoru turned and closed the door behind her. Tomoe retrieved the kimono Kaoru gave her and her towel. Stepping out of her room, she shut the door and walked down towards the washhouse. For once, her thoughts weren't clouded with thoughts of a man with red hair.  
  
When Tomoe got at the washhouse. She realized that it was being used already. Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly sat outside and waited. After a while, the door opened and Tomoe stood up to see Kenshin standing before her.  
  
"Ah," said Kenshin smiling. "Good morning, Tomoe-chan."  
  
"G.good morning, Kenshin-san," replied Tomoe. Her mind was filled with all the thoughts of him once again. Her thoughts landed on the dream she had of Kenshin and her kissing. She felt her cheeks getting hot and looked down.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"N.nothing," replied Tomoe still looking at her feet. "Are you finished using the washhouse?"  
  
"You can use it now," said Kenshin. "I hope you didn't wait long."  
  
"Not at all, Kenshin-san," replied Tomoe finally looking up.  
  
Kenshin smiled causing Tomoe's heart to skip a beat. He turned and walked off toward the dojo. Tomoe sighed and shook her head, then walked into the washhouse. Why do I keep thinking about my dreams every time I see him, she thought. They're only dreams and, besides, it's not right. He's too old for me.  
  
Tomoe's thoughts were restless as she took a bath. She tried her best to push them out but they chose to stay. After a while, she got out of the tub and dried herself. Then, with a sigh, she slipped on the kimono Kaoru had given her. "I can't stop talking with Kenshin-san forever," she said to herself as she walked out of the washhouse and towards the dojo.  
  
As Kaoru had said, lunch was ready a while later. Tomoe walked into the kitchen to see that everyone was eating already. She shuffled over and sat down beside Kaoru. Picking up the bowl, she moved to eat but was interrupted by Yahiko. "I don't think you should eat Kaoru's cooking," he said.  
  
"But why not?" asked Tomoe looking at Yahiko.  
  
"Her cooking's not all that great," replied Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru looked as if she was about to shout at Yahiko. But Tomoe's response surprised her as well with everyone else. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Yahiko," said Tomoe still looking at him.  
  
"It's true," replied Yahiko. "But, then, one must eat whatever they can to survive in this world."  
  
"Precisely what I was going to say, Yahiko," remarked Tomoe smiling. "You should be thankful that you could get something to eat. Some people can't even eat as much food as this."  
  
"Tomoe-chan's right," replied Kaoru. "So be quiet and eat, Yahiko."  
  
"I am," exclaimed Yahiko stuffing food into his mouth.  
  
"I experienced that when I was little in America," announced Tomoe. She placed her bowl on the table. "My father and I were really poor so we didn't have a food to eat. If we were lucky enough, we'd be able to find a home that was kind to give us remaining scraps of their food."  
  
"It seems you had a hard life in America," remarked Kenshin looking at Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe nodded as she picked up her bowl again. She placed some food into it and took a bite. "I did," she replied after a while.  
  
"But at least you're still here now, Tomoe-chan," remarked Kaoru as she laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe as she continued to eat.  
  
The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. After everyone finished, Yahiko rushed out to the dojo to train himself. Kenshin offered to clean the dishes. Kaoru said that she'd do them therefore he stepped outside. Tomoe stayed behind and helped Kaoru clean. She had some things she wanted to ask Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru-san," said Tomoe as they cleaned the dishes.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Kaoru not looking at her.  
  
"How long have you known Kenshin-san?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Almost a year now, I think," replied Kaoru.  
  
"Oh," replied Tomoe.  
  
"Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Just asking. Do you know much about him?"  
  
"Kenshin doesn't like to talk about his past that much? But, between the people in the dojo, he used to be the legendary Battousai."  
  
"Man slayer?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
A picture of a red-haired man slaughtering people appeared in Tomoe's mind. That must be what Kenshin was in her dreams, she thought. But why would I dream about him in his past, Tomoe thought. I don't even know him. But for some reason, I do remember him. Just from somewhere long ago. Suddenly, the picture of Kenshin and herself kissing appeared in her mind again.  
  
"Kaoru-san," said Tomoe.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru.  
  
"Do.you.do you like Kenshin-san?" Tomoe struggled to ask.  
  
"Of course, I do," replied Kaoru. "He's been a wonderful help to me and everyone else."  
  
"I don't mean it that way," said Tomoe. "I mean.do you like him?"  
  
Kaoru was silent for a few minutes. Tomoe was wondering if she shouldn't have asked that question. She was about to tell Kaoru to not answer that question but Kaoru answered it. "Yes.I do," replied Kaoru. "I like Kenshin."  
  
"Oh," replied Tomoe. For some reason, she felt a glint of hope inside her fade. It's not like you didn't know, Tomoe scolded herself. "I'll be outside."  
  
"Okay," replied Kaoru. "I'll finish up the dishes myself."  
  
Tomoe left the kitchen and stepped outside. She felt as how she did on the day her father was murdered. No, she thought, it hurts more than that. She sat down as tears stung her eyes.  
  
Tomoe didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know why she was upset that Kaoru like Kenshin. She didn't know if Kenshin liked her or not. All Tomoe knew right now was that she was in love with Kenshin. Whether it was only a few days or so, she was in love with Kenshin.  
  
A/N So how was that chapter? Long enough for you all. Hopefully, the chapters will get longer after this. Expect me to update in a few weeks or so. I've been really busy and all so give me time here. Keep the reviews  
coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I've finally been given the privilege to go on the computer again. Yay! Updates should be coming sooner now. So, on with the story! Just to let you all know that important sections have the ~ around them.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It was a warm day despite the fact that it was the middle of autumn. The leaves and cherry blossoms were beginning to fall. A soft breeze blew through the Kamiya Dojo. It caused a strand of black hair to fall into the girl's face.  
  
Tomoe sat outside watching as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground. She brushed back the strand of black hair. She sighed at how peaceful it was. A smile appeared on her face and Tomoe got to her feet.  
  
It was two years since she first came to stay with Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin in the Kamiya Dojo. They, along with Megumi and Sanosuke, had become family ever since. Well, Kaoru did. As for Kenshin, Tomoe felt something else for him. She walked over to the cherry blossom tree and watched as the cherry blossoms fell around her.  
  
Yahiko had become a really good friend. He had improved in sword-fighting as well. Megumi was still working with her medicine. As for Sanosuke, he was still the same. But he made a good training partner for Yahiko and her.  
  
A voice interrupted Tomoe's thoughts. She turned to see Kenshin standing a few feet away. He had a warm smile on his face. She smiled back at him.  
  
Kenshin looked at Tomoe. He couldn't believe how beautiful she'd become over the past two years. She was starting to remind him of the old days. "I didn't know you were out here, Kenshin," said Tomoe.  
  
"I just came out here," replied Kenshin.  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe. She turned back around to look up at the cherry blossom tree. It was so beautiful. She smiled at the tree.  
  
"Cherry blossoms falling reminds me of raining blood," a voice said in her head. Tomoe's smile faded when she heard it. The voice repeated again. Then Tomoe's mind flooded with visions of Kenshin killing people.  
  
Tomoe grasped her head and fell to her knees. She let out a small whimper. Shaking her head, she mumbled out protests. "No, no, no," she mumbled as she shook her head. "Go away!"  
  
Kenshin rushed over and kneeled beside Tomoe. He laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her. Tomoe seemed to not have noticed it. He moved in front of her and, grasping her by the shoulders, shook her. "Tomoe!" he said.  
  
The visions disappeared. Tomoe opened her eyes. Her hands left her head as she looked up at Kenshin. He was looking at her with concern. "K-Kenshin," she whispered seeming close to tears.  
  
"What happened, Tomoe?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Tomoe shaking her head. "I saw-" Tomoe hesitated. She didn't want him to think her weird or anything.  
  
"Saw what, Tomoe?" asked Kenshin still waiting for her answer.  
  
"N-nothing," answered Tomoe. "I didn't see anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Kenshin making sure Tomoe was okay.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe nodding. "Sorry for the sudden behavior."  
  
"It's okay," said Kenshin still keeping his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Tomoe got to her feet with the help of Kenshin. She smiled up at him and he managed a small smile back. With a sigh, she turned away and walked toward the dojo.  
  
Kenshin watched as Tomoe disappeared into the dojo. He wondered what caused her to act so weird. Perhaps she was having a sudden head pain, he thought. With a sigh, he turned and left the dojo.  
  
Tomoe rushed to her room once she knew she was out of Kenshin's sight. Sliding the door shut, she shuffled to her bed and toppled onto it. For no reason, she began to sob. Her shoulders shook and, then, the terrifying visions came again. "NO!" exclaimed Tomoe as she sat up and flung her arms up.  
  
She held her head as she shook it. Her tears were flowing now. As Tomoe cried, more visions flooded her mind. A new one in particular caught her attention causing her to stop crying.  
  
~ Tomoe watched as Kenshin fought with the man. It was an unfair fight. Kenshin would lose for sure if the man continued. Kenshin was badly hurt and bleeding. She noticed that he carried her scarf she had left for him.  
  
The man knocked Kenshin back onto the ground. Tomoe gasped as she stepped forward. The man took out a small knife and grinned evilly at Kenshin. With a desperate gasp, Tomoe ran out to where Kenshin and the man stood.  
  
Tomoe ran in front of Kenshin and grasped the man's wrist as he brought down the small knife. She felt Kenshin's sword slice through her and the man. A great pain rushed through her body and to her mind. Tomoe heard the man curse her and he fell back dead.  
  
Tomoe shut her eyes as she took the man's small knife. She fell back and felt Kenshin's arm grasp her. His voice calling her name rang through her ears. Everything blacked out for a few seconds.  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes again to look up at Kenshin. He looked down at her in despair. She managed a small weak smile up at him. Reaching up with the small knife, she pierced Kenshin's cheek with it.  
  
Bringing it down across the scar already on his cheek, she felt his blood dripped onto her cheek. Lost of energy, Tomoe's hand fell to her side. She softly whispered, "Forgive me." Then blackness engulfed her world. ~  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes to see herself as who she really was. She wiped away her tears and sniffed. Her head ached from all the information it just received. But now, she knew who she really was. "I'm Tomoe Yukishiro," whispered Tomoe. "Kenshin's first love."  
  
A/N I'm so sorry for making it shorter than I expected. I just had to end this chapter here though. Thanks again for all the reviews. Like I've said, keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
"Tomoe!" called Kaoru as she ran through the dojo. "Tomoe, where are you?"  
  
"Right here, Kaoru," answered Tomoe exiting from her room.  
  
Kaoru turned and smiled at Tomoe. She ran over to where Tomoe stood. Taking her into a hug, Kaoru gave her a squeeze. "Happy birthday, Tomoe," she said as she placed a ribbon into Tomoe's palm.  
  
Tomoe looked at the ribbon in her palm. It was lilac colored. She smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Kaoru," she said.  
  
"Megumi and Sanosuke should be here soon," announced Kaoru with a smile. "So let's get you ready for them."  
  
"Okay," replied Tomoe as Kaoru turned her around and egged her into her room.  
  
Megumi arrived a while later. She smiled at Tomoe and gave her a hug. Placing a package into Tomoe's hand, Megumi told her to open it. Tomoe opened the package to see that Megumi had sewed a kimono for her. "Thank you, Megumi," said Tomoe bowing.  
  
"Happy birthday, Tomoe," replied Megumi smiling.  
  
Tai and Tsubame arrived a few minutes later. Kenshin returned from his morning errands. Sanosuke was the last one to arrive. Everyone wished Tomoe a happy birthday. "You're how old again?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Thirteen," replied Tomoe smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Sanosuke. "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"It's okay," replied Tomoe.  
  
Tai, Tsubame, Megumi, and Sanosuke left after the celebration was over. Tomoe sent them with Kaoru. After they left, Tomoe closed the gates and turned around. "Here you go, Tomoe," announced Yahiko holding out something. "This is the best I can give you. Happy birthday, Tomoe."  
  
"Why, thank you, Yahiko," replied Tomoe placing a friendly kiss on his left cheek. Yahiko blushed and lowered his head. Tomoe giggled a little and opened her gift.  
  
In the package was a hand-made wooden frame. Within the frame were flowers and leaves. Tomoe looked at it admiringly. "Thank you, Yahiko," she said looking at him.  
  
Yahiko nodded and turned to enter the dojo again. Tomoe stared at the wooden frame and smiled. Kaoru laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I think I'll put it up beside my bed," remarked Tomoe.  
  
"It would fit in perfectly," replied Kaoru.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoe stared up at the moon. It was, as always, a breathtaking sight. She was sitting up on the roof with Kaoru's ribbon grasped in her hand. "It's a shame my last day wasn't on a full moon," thought Tomoe.  
  
Immediately, Tomoe shook the thought from her mind. She scolded herself for thinking about the past. It was too late now and, plus, she was in a new life. With a sigh, Tomoe stared back up at the moon.  
  
Hearing footsteps, Tomoe looked over to see Kenshin walking up again. Like before, she called to him and beckoned him to join her. He smiled up at her and jumped up, landing beside her. He sat down and they looked at the moon together.  
  
After a while, Tomoe absent-mindedly laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder. He glanced at her but didn't say a word. He smiled and returned to looking at the moon. Almost like the old days, Kenshin thought.  
  
Kenshin awoke the next morning. He yawned and stretched as he did so. Grasping a towel, he trudged over to the washhouse. "Perhaps, I shall take Tomoe on an outing today," he said to himself. "I'm sure she'd like that."  
  
As Kenshin approached the washhouse, he saw the door open. Standing before him in the doorway was Tomoe. Her wet hair fell in her face and dripped water onto her shoulders. "Good morning, Kenshin," she said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoe," replied Kenshin smiling back.  
  
Tomoe walked passed him and toward the dojo. Kenshin hesitated about whether he should ask her or not. Coming to a conclusion, he turned and called after her. "Tomoe," he called.  
  
"Hmm?" said Tomoe turning back to look at him.  
  
"Would you like to go out on a walk today?" Kenshin asked. "With me?" Tomoe stayed silent. She looked as if she was deep in thought. Kenshin patiently waited for her answer. "I'd like that very much, Kenshin," she replied after a while.  
  
"I'll see you in a while, then," said Kenshin. Tomoe nodded and turned to leave. Kenshin entered the washhouse whereas Tomoe walked back to her room.  
  
Tomoe entered her room and slid the door shut. She stood there by the door for a few minutes. Her heart had a warm feel inside her. "Perhaps," she said and went among her businesses.  
  
Kenshin waited for Tomoe outside. He watched the cherry blossoms as they fell about the yard. His mind drifted back to the days before the Meiji Era began. Her face was imprinted in his memories and, now, had come back to haunt him.  
  
He remembered the day he'd met her. It was still very clear in his mind. Almost like it happened yesterday. Shamefully, the first time they met consisted of her seeing him spill blood.  
  
Tomoe stepped out of her room. The soft breeze blew her hair into her face. She had decided to leave it down for it was still wet. Brushing it behind her ear, she set out to find Kenshin.  
  
She found him sitting outside. He seemed to be deep in thought. She approached him and sat down beside him. Not wanting to disturb his thoughts, she sat and patiently waited.  
  
~ Kenshin sent his sword through the last standing man. He turned to see a young woman staring at him. His mind froze with what to do. She had witnessed him killing someone. Therefore he had to kill her too.  
  
Before he could do anything, the woman stumbled toward him. The umbrella she held fell to the ground. She fell into his arms unconscious. Not knowing what to do, Kenshin took her with him to where he stayed. ~  
  
Kenshin came back to reality to see Tomoe sitting beside him. For a second, he thought she was back with him. Then it hit him that this girl was someone else. "Kenshin?" said Tomoe sounding concerned.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. A smile Tomoe knew that meant he was hiding something. Instead of asking him what was wrong, she smiled back. "Let's go then," said Kenshin getting up.  
  
Tomoe got to her feet. She followed closely behind Kenshin as they left the dojo. They walked along the forest path and Tomoe shut her eyes remembering the day she had first met Kenshin two years ago. She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's really beautiful," she remarked as she gazed up at the trees.  
  
"That it is," replied Kenshin as he gazed up with her.  
  
Tomoe's ears perked to the sound of running water in the distance. She stopped and looked around. Kenshin stopped and turned to look at her. "I can hear water," said Tomoe smiling. "I think we're close to a stream that passes by here."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. He could hear the water as well. Turning toward where it was coming from, Kenshin grasped Tomoe's hand. Then pulled her along with him.  
  
Tomoe ran along beside Kenshin. She could hear the water getting louder. Kenshin's hand tightened around hers. Soon enough, Tomoe and Kenshin were looking out upon a water stream.  
  
Tomoe sat down and stared at the water. The sun's glare was reflected off its surface. She sighed and, then, smiled. "I come hear every morning," announced Kenshin sitting beside Tomoe.  
  
"So this is where you disappear to," remarked Tomoe looking at him.  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. She turned back to look at the flowing water. Her hands were sprawled behind her steadying her weight. Kenshin set his reverse-blade sword in front of him.  
  
A fish leaped out of the stream. Tomoe watched as it flapped in the air for a brief moment before dropping into the stream again. She let out a sigh as she shifted her weight forward and placed her hands in her lap. "I used to watched my father catch fish," she announced. "He wasn't really good at it but it was fun watching him try. He'd spend the whole day just to catch one or two fish."  
  
"He must've been very entertaining," remarked Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe didn't say anything but replied by nodding. The wind blew her hair into her face. She giggled and brushed it back with a hand. Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
It was the first time he'd seen her wear her hair down. The long silky black tresses flowed down her back and around her face. He thought she looked more mature and older. Perhaps somewhere around Kaoru's age.  
  
Tomoe looked back at Kenshin and smiled. Getting to her feet, she held out her arms. At the exact moment, the wind blew. It flowed through Tomoe's hair.  
  
Kenshin stared at her long hair. It looked like a dark ocean that was disturbed and, now, had ripples. He clutched his sword and stood up holding out his arms as well. Together, the looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.  
  
They let it out with a whoosh of air. Kenshin stared up at the dark clouds coming in. "I can smell the rain," he announced. "It's coming."  
  
Tomoe looked at Kenshin. He was staring up at the sky. She stared at him as she admired his features. The wind blew through his hair.  
  
Tomoe let her eyes rove over Kenshin's face. Despite the fact he had the scar she gave him long ago, he looked amazingly handsome. Her eyes continued down to his masculine chest. Her eyes stopped at the strong yet gentle hands that clutched the sword at his side.  
  
Tomoe smiled when Kenshin looked at her. She felt her cheeks become warm as she blushed. Looking away, she glanced up at the sky to see the dark clouds had already moved in. "We should be getting back," announced Kenshin seeming to have read Tomoe's expression on her face.  
  
She turned to look at him and nodded. They turned and walked through the trees back onto the forest path. The rain came pouring down after a few minutes. Not expecting the rain to come soon, they both looked up with surprise.  
  
Immediately, Kenshin grasped Tomoe's hand and held it tight. Tomoe stared at his back. He pulled her along as they ran for the Kamiya Dojo. By the time they reached the front gates, they were soaked to the skin.  
  
Kaoru ran out to hurry them into the dojo. She scolded the both of them for getting caught in the rain. Tomoe replied by giggling whereas Kenshin smiled. Kaoru gave them towels and told them to dry off. They both nodded and set off to change their clothes.  
  
Tomoe changed into her other kimono before going to the kitchen to dry off her clothes. Since Kenshin didn't have any other clothing he couldn't change. Tomoe entered the kitchen. A shocking sight waited for her in the kitchen.  
  
Tomoe stopped in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Kenshin sat by the fire and stared into it. He held his sword against his bare chest.  
  
Kenshin's shirt hung in front of the fire. Tomoe felt as if her throat had suddenly dried up. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to where Kenshin sat. He looked up at her with soft eyes as she approached. Tomoe smiled at him and hung her clothes by Kenshin's in front of the fire.  
  
With a sigh, she sat down making sure she was closer to the fire than Kenshin. Silence passed between them as they stared into the mesmerizing fire. Tomoe felt as if something like this had happened before. Then a vision, more memory-like than usual, came to her mind.  
  
~ Tomoe sat down at her small desk in the corner. She wrote in her small journal. Her mind drifted to Kenshin who sat on the other side of the room. He was staring into the fire with an expressionless look on his face.  
  
She finished her diary and slipped it away in her desk. Getting to her feet, she walked over to where he sat. Kenshin looked up at her with, not with the eyes of the Battousai, but soft ones. She sat down beside him and stared into the fire. With no words passing between them, Tomoe laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Responding, he placed his arm around her and held her to him. ~  
  
"Tomoe!" Tomoe opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep. Her head was on Kenshin's shoulder. "Tomoe!"  
  
She turned around as Yahiko ran into the kitchen. He had an excited smile on his face. Tomoe got to her feet and faced him. "Yes, Yahiko?" she said.  
  
"It's time for our daily sword training with Sanosuke," replied Yahiko.  
  
"Of course," said Tomoe smiling. "Just let me get my sword."  
  
"We'll be waiting, Tomoe," said Yahiko. He turned and left. Tomoe turned to Kenshin and smiled.  
  
"Have you been teaching Yahiko?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"I don't want to ruin Kaoru's teachings," replied Tomoe. "We just train together, that's all."  
  
"Does Sanosuke train with you two?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, he does," answered Tomoe nodding.  
  
"Perhaps I'll coming train with you all someday," remarked Kenshin smiling.  
  
"Why don't you train with us today?" asked Tomoe. "I'm sure Sanosuke and Yahiko wouldn't mind."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Not today, I'm afraid," he replied. "Perhaps another day."  
  
"I see," said Tomoe nodding. She turned and left the kitchen. At the door, she turned back to face Kenshin. "See you later, Kenshin," she said and shut the door when he nodded. Getting her sword, she ran to the training area where Yahiko and Sanosuke waited for her. 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! Here's chapter ten for all of you who's been waiting for it!  
  
"So how was your training today?" asked Kaoru later on at dinner.  
  
"Yahiko is improving day by day, Kaoru," announced Tomoe.  
  
"It's good to hear that," replied Kaoru.  
  
"I'd say that Tomoe is improving as well," Sanosuke added.  
  
"Am I really?" asked Tomoe looking surprised.  
  
"Mm-hmm," replied Sanosuke as he nodded.  
  
"It's great to hear that," replied Kaoru. "I see you and Tomoe make great training partners, Yahiko."  
  
"Yeah," said Yahiko blushing a little. "I guess so."  
  
"Don't forget about Sanosuke," said Tomoe. He's our training partner too."  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Tomoe," replied Sanosuke. "I don't need compliments."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe.  
  
They ate their dinner while talking among themselves. Tomoe noticed Kenshin hadn't said a word at all. She glanced over to see he was deep in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about but decided to not bother him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked later on. As they did every night since she came to stay with them, she and Kenshin were looking at the moon. Tonight the moon was a crescent shape facing to the right.  
  
"Why do you ask, Tomoe?" replied Kenshin keeping his eyes to the moon.  
  
"You seem troubled," answered Tomoe looking at him. "Tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing, Tomoe," replied Kenshin smiling at her.  
  
"Kenshin," Tomoe said softly.  
  
They said no more as they both looked up at the moon. After a while, the clouds engulfed the moon. Tomoe sighed and said she'd retired to bed. Kenshin nodded and watched as she disappeared over the edge. He listened to her shuffling feet until they faded.  
  
With a sigh, he decided to retire to bed as well. He entered his room and remembered he hadn't given Tomoe a present yet. His mind drifted to the scarf he had hidden away in his few belongings. Perhaps I could give her that, he thought. He went to sleep with the thought on his mind.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Come on, Yahiko," said Tomoe as she placed her rag on the floor.  
  
"Yeah," replied Yahiko. He quickly dipped his rag into the pail of water. Wringing it dry, he rushed over to Tomoe's side. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Ready?" Tomoe asked.  
  
"Ready," answered Yahiko nodding his head.  
  
"Alright," said Tomoe. She got to her feet and kneeled over with her hands on her rag. "On your mark."  
  
Yahiko got to his feet and kneeled over with his hands on his rag as well. "Get set," he said.  
  
"Go!" they exclaimed simultaneously as they pushed off their feet.  
  
Both teenagers skid across the dojo's training floor on their rags. Their hands tightened on their rags as they pushed it along the floor. Reaching the other side of the dojo, they flipped around and pushed off the wall. Again, they slid across the floor with their rags. Tomoe was having her fill of giggles and laughs.  
  
Yahiko smiled at Tomoe. Washing the dojo floor had never been this fun before she came to stay with them. She had come up with the idea of racing along the floor while, at the same time, washing it as well. He, now, always looked forward to washing the dojo especially if Tomoe did it with him.  
  
Within a few minutes, the training area was cleaned. Tomoe and Yahiko complimented each other on their good work. Then they set off to clean the hallways. "Let's fetch some clean water first," suggested Tomoe.  
  
"Okay," agreed Yahiko nodding his head.  
  
Tomoe grasped the pail and poured out the water. Yahiko wringed out the rags as much as he could. Then they set off to the well for more water. "Thanks for helping me again, Tomoe," said Yahiko as they walked along.  
  
"You're welcome, Yahiko," replied Tomoe looking at him. "I don't mind helping."  
  
Yahiko looked at Tomoe. She stared back and began giggling after a while. She reached over and flopped a rag into his face. "Hey!" said Yahiko pulling the rag off and saw that Tomoe had run on ahead already.  
  
"Come on, Yahiko!" Tomoe called back to him.  
  
Yahiko smiled and ran after Tomoe. Tomoe ran off in another direction and Yahiko chased after her. Tomoe's shrieks of laughed filled the yard. Yahiko continued to chase after Tomoe until they reached the well. Tomoe reached the well and faced Yahiko with her hands up in surrender. Yahiko stopped in front of her and smiled at her with his arms crossed. She smiled back at him and lowered her hands. He raised his hands up and Tomoe cowered back holding her hands above her head. Yahiko laughed and laid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Tomoe straightened up and smiled innocently at him. Yahiko smiled back and leaned down for the pail. Tomoe turned and pulled up the other pail of water. Once it reached the top, she poured the water into the pail Yahiko held. They walked back to the dojo so they wouldn't spill any water. Yahiko placed the pail on the stairs and Tomoe dipped both rags into the water. Taking out one for her, she wringed out the water. Yahiko did the same and they went along with washing the floors of the dojo.  
  
Half the day had passed when they were done cleaning the entire dojo. Tomoe and Yahiko enjoyed a water fight before finishing up. The winner ended up being Yahiko. He had managed to get Tomoe half drenched with water. They agreed that he'd put the things away while Tomoe went and cleaned herself up.  
  
When Yahiko came back, Tomoe was already in the kitchen making dinner. His stomach growled and he realized he was hungry. Tomoe turned around and smiled when she saw him. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour," she announced turning back around. "You can finish up whatever you had to do while waiting, Yahiko."  
  
"I finished everything already," replied Yahiko. He stepped into the kitchen. "I could help you."  
  
"I guess you could peel potatoes then," said Tomoe turning around.  
  
"Okay," said Yahiko nodding his head. He sat down at the table. Tomoe placed a small sack of potatoes in front of Yahiko and handed him a small knife. As he took the knife, their fingers touched and he looked up at her.  
  
She smiled at him and pulled her hand back. Turning around, she went among her businesses. Yahiko picked up at potato and slowly started peeling it. His eyes diverted back to Tomoe after a while.  
  
They roved down her slim figure and he admired her trim hips. Her kimono traced the curves of her hips. Tomoe's hair was tied up with the ribbon he recognized as the one Kaoru had given to her. Her ponytail flowed down her back reaching down to beneath her shoulder blades. Then Yahiko felt a pain in his left forefinger. "Ow!" he cried and realized he had cut his finger.  
  
Tomoe immediately turned to see what was wrong. She gasped when she saw Yahiko's bleeding finger. Rushing over, she held Yahiko's hand and examined his finger. "It'll be okay, Tomoe," said Yahiko pulling his hand away.  
  
"Let me bandage it first," replied Tomoe. She left the kitchen for a few seconds. She came back with some cloth and medicine. She bandaged up Yahiko's finger.  
  
Yahiko started into Tomoe's memorizing face. Her hand movements on his finger became rhythm to him. He continued to stare at her. "There," said Tomoe when she finished. "Now it'll be okay."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoe," replied Yahiko staring at his finger.  
  
Tomoe smiled at Yahiko and turned back to fixing dinner. Yahiko returned to peeling potatoes with full attention. After a while, they started a conversation so it wouldn't be so quiet. By the time dinner was made, Kaoru and Kenshin had come home.  
  
"You made dinner, Tomoe," said Kaoru amazed. "How kind of you."  
  
"Yahiko helped as well," announced Tomoe smiling.  
  
"He did?" asked Kenshin looking at Yahiko.  
  
"He was a great helper too," Tomoe added.  
  
"That must mean that dinner will taste wonderful tonight," remarked Kaoru. "Just let me go change." Kaoru left and Kenshin helped Tomoe and Yahiko quickly set the table.  
  
Dinner was eaten while talking about the passing day. Kaoru talked about her lessons and how great everything was going. Kenshin talked about helping Megumi at the clinic whereas Tomoe and Yahiko talked about cleaning the dojo. "It seems we all had an interesting day," remarked Kenshin.  
  
"Indeed it does," agreed Kaoru.  
  
"It was an interesting day," replied Tomoe standing up to retrieve everyone's plates. "Wasn't it, Yahiko?"  
  
"Yes it was, Tomoe," agreed Yahiko. He stood up and retrieved the remaining plates. "I'll help you."  
  
"My, my, Yahiko," said Kaoru looking at him. "Since when have you become so helpful?"  
  
"I feel like it, Kaoru," replied Yahiko as he turned to take away the plates.  
  
Tomoe giggled as she turned around. She left to the washroom and Yahiko followed. Kaoru heard Tomoe whisper something to Yahiko but couldn't make it out. "I believe Yahiko and Tomoe have become good friends," announced Kenshin. "Don't you, Kaoru?"  
  
"Seems more like Yahiko's grown feelings for Tomoe," replied Kaoru. "But I shouldn't make such assumptions."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Since when do you help out this much, Yahiko?" Tomoe asked as Yahiko helped her wash the dishes.  
  
Yahiko shrugged as he continued to wash the dishes. "I don't know, Tomoe," he replied. "I've just been feeling really helpful recently."  
  
"I see," said Tomoe as she rinsed the dishes. "I guess you feel how ever you feel."  
  
After the dishes were washed, Yahiko helped Tomoe as she dried them as well. While they were drying the dishes, Tomoe listened to Yahiko talk about his father. In exchange, he listened to her tell him about the men who were after her. They spent the time telling each other things about their lives.  
  
"Well, you've been here for two years already," said Yahiko. "Maybe they won't be able to find you at all."  
  
"Perhaps," replied Tomoe as she put the dishes away. "Then again, they could be among the streets looking for me right now."  
  
Yahiko placed the remaining dishes away. He shut the cabinet and turned to Tomoe again. She smiled at him. "Well, let's just hope that isn't the case," he said.  
  
"Yes," replied Tomoe. "Let's hope."  
  
A/N: There's chapter ten for ya! So review telling me what you think about it, okay? I'll try to update ASAP! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry it's taken me soOo long to update. I'll try to update more often, okay? Anyways, here's chapter eleven for you!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
They returned to the kitchen. Kaoru had gone to take a bath. Kenshin sat by the door looking out onto the yard. It had begun to rain while Tomoe and Yahiko were washing the dishes. "Looks like we won't be able to look at the moon tonight," remarked Kenshin.  
  
"It sure does," said Tomoe sounding disappointed. Her disappointment lasted for a few seconds. "Let's go play in the rain!" she suggested with an excited look on her face.  
  
Before Yahiko or Kenshin could answer, Tomoe stood and left. Her cries of laughter could be heard from outside. Kenshin looked at Yahiko and smiled. "Let's go, Kenshin," said Yahiko standing up.  
  
Kenshin nodded and Yahiko left the room. He ran outside to see Tomoe twirling about in the rain. Her hair had become undone and was, now, clinging to her face. He smiled at her and crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
Tomoe turned to see Yahiko standing on the porch. She stopped and smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. She motioned for him to join her. "Com on, Yahiko!" she called. "It's great!"  
  
Yahiko nodded and jump0ed off the porch. He ran over to where Tomoe stood. Together, they turned about and chased each other around the yard. Kenshin stood by the door watching them as they played together.  
  
Yahiko chased Tomoe around the yard. Her shrieks of laughter ran in his ears. Then he reached for Tomoe and missed her again. She laughed as she ran off. Yahiko smiled and chased after her again. After a while, he realized he wouldn't ever catch her as long as she was aware of him. Therefore, he ran and hid behind a tree close by to Tomoe. There he waited till she turned the other way.  
  
Tomoe stopped running and turned around. She didn't see Yahiko anywhere. Her smiled faded as she looked around for him. "Yah..." she was tackled to the ground.  
  
The next thing Tomoe knew, Yahiko was sitting besides her laughing. He was covered in mud and she predicted she was too. Tomoe giggled with Yahiko's laughing. Then, she abruptly stopped when Yahiko flung a handful of mud at her.  
  
She stared at him with surprise. "Oh, you're going to get it, Yahiko," said Tomoe as she dug her hands into the mud around her.  
  
"Uh-oh," replied Yahiko. He got to his feet and ran off.  
  
Tomoe stood and followed after him. She leaned over to pick up a handful of mud every now and then to throw it at him. Her laughter rang through the air as they continued the mud fight. Then, Yahiko slipped and fell back. Tomoe ran over to see if he was okay. She stood by his side and looked down at his face. Yahiko sat up and rubbed his head. he reassured Tomoe that he was okay with a smile. She smiled back and held out her hand.  
  
Yahiko grasped her hand and she pulled him to his feet. As he stood before her, she lifted her other hand. Tomoe smacked her handful of mud into Yahiko's hair. "Hey!" exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"I got you back," replied Tomoe smiling. Yahiko smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Yahiko! Tomoe!" they both turned to see Kaoru standing beside Kenshin. She had a look of utter shock on her face. "What are you two doing?" she called.  
  
"Playing in the rain," answered Yahiko.  
  
"That's enough playing for today," said Kaoru. "Go clean yourselves off."  
  
"Okay," replied Tomoe and Yahiko simultaneously.  
  
The both of them turned and ran off towards the washhouse. Kaoru sighed as she shook her head. Kenshin smiled and sat down. "They're still young, Kaoru," he pointed out when Kaoru sat down as well.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kaoru. "I guess so."  
  
"They've got to play around once in a while," said Kenshin staring out into the rain.  
  
"I used to be the same," admitted Kaoru smiling.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru watched as it rained for a few minutes. Kaoru yawned and stood up after a while. She bid Kenshin "good night" and left for her room. Kenshin nodded and watched as her kimono disappeared around the dojo corner. Then he stood up and walked over to Tomoe's room.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yahiko stood outside of the washhouse. He had let Tomoe clean herself off first. The rain was already washing off some of the mud on his face. He ran his hand through his hair to wipe the mud out of his hair. After a while, Tomoe opened the door announcing she was finished. Yahiko turned around to look at her. They stared at each other for a while.  
  
Tomoe's hair was tied back again. A few bangs fell into her face. Her kimono was a lilac color with pink flowers at the bottom. She smiled and brushed back a strand of her hair. "I'm finished, Yahiko," she said. "Your turn."  
  
Yahiko nodded and Tomoe stepped aside. He entered the washhouse and closed the door. Tomoe ran back to the dojo with her arm above her head. With a glance back toward the washhouse, she sighed and continued to her room.  
  
Tomoe arrived at her room to see Kenshin standing beside the door. She walked up and he turned to look at her. They smiled at each other. "Where's Kaoru?" she asked. "Did she go to sleep?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. Tomoe smiled and entered her room. "Did you need something?" she asked and faced him.  
  
Kenshin reached down and took her hand. She watched as Kenshin pulled out a fabric. He placed it into her hand. Tomoe held it up and her eyes widened when she recognized it as her scarf.  
  
"I've been meaning to give you this," Kenshin. "But I just never had the time.  
  
Tomoe stared down at the scarf as memories flooded into her mind. Her vision became blurry as tears stung her eyes. She sniffed back her tears and looked up at Kenshin. "Thank you, Kenshin," she said smiling.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tomoe?" asked Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe shook her head and dashed at the tear that managed to trickle down her cheek. "It's nothing," she answered and smiled up at him again. "Was it your mother's scarf?" Tomoe already knew the answer to the question but she asked it anyway.  
  
"No," answered Kenshin shaking his head and smiled. "It belonged to a woman I knew long ago."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe. "How come you have it?"  
  
"She died and this is the only souvenir I have of her," answered Kenshin.  
  
"Then how come you're giving it to me?" she asked.  
  
"You remind me very much of her," replied Kenshin. "So I decided that you'd probably look nice with her scarf."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Until tomorrow then," replied Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe nodded and stepped back into her room. Kenshin smiled and nodded at her. Tomoe nodded and slid the door shut. Kenshin, then, went back to his room. Tomoe leaned her back against the door and sighed. 'He still remembers me,' she thought as she smiled.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yahiko awoke the next morning with the sun shining down on his face. He squinted at the brightness and sat up rubbing his eyes. His hand reached up to cover his mouth as he yawned. Getting to his feet, Yahiko fixed up his bed and went to the washhouse to wash his face.  
  
Yahiko stepped into the kitchen to see that Tomoe wasn't there. 'Weird,' he thought. 'She's usually here in the morning. I wonder where she went?'  
  
Stepping outside, he saw Kenshin walking toward him. Thinking Kenshin would know where Tomoe went, Yahiko walked over to meet Kenshin. Kenshin smiled and greeted Yahiko. "Kenshin," said Yahiko. "Do you know where Tomoe went?"  
  
"She went to go buy some more food," answered Kenshin. "There wasn't enough for breakfast therefore she decided to go do some shopping."  
  
"Oh," replied Yahiko.  
  
"Why were you looking for her?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Just wondering," replied Yahiko not wanting Kenshin to know.  
  
"Okay," said Kenshin smiling. Yahiko smiled and walked down to the training area. Kenshin stared after Yahiko and chuckled to himself.  
  
Kaoru was practicing in the training area. Yahiko arrived and she straightened up. They greeted and Yahiko began his lesson with her. Kaoru thought it was unusual that Yahiko didn't complain or whine about her teaching like he usually did.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Yahiko?" she asked after the lesson.  
  
"No," answered Yahiko shaking his head. He looked at her. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You're not in your usual whining mood this morning," explained Kaoru.  
  
"I don't whine," exclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"There it is," said Kaoru smiling. "Guess you just needed a push."  
  
Yahiko scoffed and left the training area. Kaoru shook with laughter. Yahiko continued down the hall and wondered how come Tomoe took so long. Worried, he left the dojo and headed for the market.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"What'll you be getting today?" asked the saleswoman.  
  
"Two bunches of watercress please," answered Tomoe smiling.  
  
"Alright," said the saleswoman. "So how are you today, Tomoe-san?"  
  
"Great and how are you, Kiki-san?" replied Tomoe.  
  
"Fine," answered Kiki smiling. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you, Kiki-san," said Tomoe. She took the vegetables and handed over the payment. "Have a good day."  
  
"Thank you, Tomoe-san," replied Kiki. "You have a good day too."  
  
Tomoe smiled and continued onto the next stand. There she bought a small bucket of tofu. Continuing onto the next stand, she bought a few more vegetables. Then, with the shopping done, Tomoe turned to head back to the dojo.  
  
"Tomoe!"  
  
She turned and saw Tsubame run up. Tsubame carried several bags herself. They greeted each other with a smile. Tomoe struggled to keep her bags upright but managed to talk with Tsubame.  
  
"Shopping for the Tae-san, Tsubame?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Mm-hmm," answered Tsubame. "What about you?"  
  
"Restocking up on the food at home," answered Tomoe. "How are you and Tae- san doing?"  
  
"We're doing okay," replied Tsubame. "How's Yahiko?"  
  
Tomoe smiled causing Tsubame to slightly blush. She knew Tsubame had developed a crush on Yahiko. Not wanting to embarrass her, she shrugged and gestured the bags up so they wouldn't slip. "He's doing okay," she answered.  
  
"That's good to hear," replied Tsubame.  
  
"Tomoe!"  
  
Both girls turned to see Yahiko running up. Tomoe saw Tsubame slightly blush and smiled. She greeted Yahiko when he stopped in front of her. He leaned over and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What's wrong, Yahiko?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Nothing," answered Yahiko straightening up. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Well, I'm still standing," remarked Tomoe.  
  
Yahiko smiled and, then, noticed Tsubame behind Tomoe. His smile faded as he locked eyes with her. Tsubame smiled and stepped out from behind Tomoe. "H...hello, Yahiko," she whispered looking down.  
  
"Hello...Tsubame," replied Yahiko.  
  
"How are you doing, Yahiko?" asked Tsubame blushing.  
  
"Okay," answered Yahiko. "You?"  
  
"Fine," answered Tsubame.  
  
Tomoe watched as the two struggled to make a conversation. She smiled and, losing hold of one of the bags, gasped when she dropped a bag. Yahiko and Tsubame looked at Tomoe and she smiled sheepishly. Setting down the bucket of tofu and other bags of vegetables, she kneeled down and gathered the vegetables that had fallen out of the bag.  
  
Yahiko kneeled down and helped Tomoe. Tsubame watched his movements with Tomoe's. She saw their hands touch as they reached for the same vegetable and they smiled at each other. 'Are they together?' she wondered to herself.  
  
Once all the vegetables were gathered up, Tomoe stood up carrying the three bags of vegetables. She reached down to get the bucket of tofu. Yahiko grasped her hand and she looked at him with question. "I'll get it," he said and leaned down to retrieve the bucket.  
  
Tsubame felt a string within her snap. She gave a somber sigh. Yahiko and Tomoe turned to her. She smiled at them and tried to be happy. "Well I have to be getting back to the restaurant now," she said.  
  
"See you again, Tsubame," said Tomoe, "and tell Tae-san I said 'hi'."  
  
"Okay," replied Tsubame. She waited for Yahiko to say "goodbye" but, when he didn't say anything, bid him farewell first. He nodded and she turned to leave.  
  
Tomoe and Yahiko waited until Tsubame's kimono disappeared among the many people. They turned and headed back to the dojo. Along the way, Tomoe looked at Yahiko who seemed to be deep in thought. "Yahiko?" she said.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Yahiko looking at Tomoe.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No," answered Yahiko. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"You didn't say 'goodbye' to Tsubame," explained Tomoe. "You always bid her farewell before."  
  
"I didn't?" replied Yahiko.  
  
"No," said Tomoe nodding.  
  
"Oh," said Yahiko. "I must've forgotten."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Yahiko?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Yeah," replied Yahiko smiling at Tomoe. "I'm fine."  
  
Tomoe didn't say anymore. She really did wonder why Yahiko hadn't said 'goodbye' to Tsubame. In fact, Yahiko wasn't acting like himself lately. He had helped a lot more than usual yesterday. 'I wonder what's with the sudden change?' Tomoe thought.  
  
A/N: There's chapter eleven for you! How was it? I hope it's really entertaining for all you readers. Review and I'll try to update ASAP!!! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!!! Sorry it took this long to update. I'll try to update more sooner! Thanks for the reviews and here's chapter twelve for you!!! (  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Yahiko and Tomoe reached the dojo within fifteen minutes. The way back was silent for they both didn't know what to say. Yahiko helped Tomoe unpack the groceries and Tomoe moved on to cooking lunch. She stayed quiet while she worked which caused Yahiko to wonder why.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tomoe?" he asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" replied Tomoe.  
  
"You haven't talked since we left Tsubame at the market," pointed out Yahiko.  
  
"I was just thinking," answered Tomoe.  
  
"About what?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Nothing important," answered Tomoe.  
  
There came another period of silence between the two. After a while, Yahiko sighed and left the room. Tomoe stopped her business and watched him leave. "He must've had something else to attend to," she thought and continued on with making lunch.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yahiko sat outside staring as the cherry blossoms fell around the yard. He sighed as he laid his chin on his palm. Hearing someone's footsteps, he looked to see Kenshin. They greeted each other and Kenshin sat down beside Yahiko.  
  
"Kenshin?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Hmm," answered Kenshin.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Of course," answered Kenshin. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be in love?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"In love?" said Kenshin. "Hmm, I suppose you feel as if no one can stop you from loving that person and that you'd do anything for them."  
  
"Really?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Mm-hmm," answered Kenshin nodding. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"I just wanted to know," answered Yahiko.  
  
"I see," said Kenshin with a hint of interest in his voice.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go help Tomoe set up for lunch," announced Yahiko standing up.  
  
"Mm-hmm," said Kenshin.  
  
Yahiko left for the kitchen leaving Kenshin watching him. Once Yahiko disappeared around the corner, Kenshin looked back at the falling cherry blossoms. Tomoe's face flashed through his mind. He smiled at the feeling of love. Though it was now dormant, he felt as if it was coming to life again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
After lunch, Yahiko helped Tomoe wash the dishes. Kaoru commented on his 'helping' mood again. Yahiko ignored her comments and followed after the silent Tomoe. She hadn't said anything during lunch or while they washed the dishes. Yahiko began to wonder if she was mad at him.  
  
After they washed the dishes, Yahiko, Tomoe, and Sanosuke joined together for the daily training. Yahiko noticed that Tomoe wasn't concentrating as hard as she usually did. Sanosuke had noticed that as well. "What's bothering you today, Tomoe?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"Nothing," answered Tomoe smiling innocently.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm okay, Sanosuke," insisted Tomoe.  
  
"Just checking on you," Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
Tomoe smiled and went along with her training. Yahiko looked at her with concern. Sanosuke glanced between the two teenagers and grinned with amusement. 'Looks like two love birds are coming together,' he commented to himself.  
  
'Keep your concentration on your sword,' Tomoe scolded herself. She raised her sword and slashed it through the air. Stepping back, she turned around as she held her sword out to the side. 'Concentrate,' she thought.  
  
"Tomoe," said Yahiko interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Tomoe stopped and looked at Yahiko with question. He looked back at her with concern. She smiled and straightened up. They continued to stare at each other.  
  
"I think this is enough for today," commented Sanosuke and left the room.  
  
Tomoe and Yahiko watched as he left. Tomoe sheathed her sword and looked at Yahiko. He swung his wooden sword around his shoulder and let it hang on his back. They both looked at each other again for a while.  
  
"Yahiko," said Tomoe. "Do you...like anyone?"  
  
"What?" asked Yahiko surprised.  
  
"Never mind," answered Tomoe shaking her head.  
  
Yahiko looked at her with confusion. She smiled at him. With a shrug, she left the room leaving Yahiko alone. He watched as she left and pondered about her question. Yahiko, do you like anyone? Her question repeated itself in his mind again and again. He wondered if he should tell her the truth. With a sigh, he left the room as well.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kenshin sat outside watching the cherry blossoms fall. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Tomoe walking towards him. He smiled as she walked up and greeted her. "Hello, Tomoe."  
  
"Hello, Kenshin," replied Tomoe as she sat down beside him.  
  
"How was training?" asked Kenshin looking at her.  
  
"Terrible," answered Tomoe. "I couldn't concentrate at all."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I've got a lot of things on my mind right now," answered Tomoe.  
  
"Such as what?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yahiko has been acting kind of strange lately," answered Tomoe. "I'm beginning to worry about him."  
  
"Maybe he's having personal problems," suggested Kenshin.  
  
"Personal problems?" repeated Tomoe.  
  
"Yes," said Kenshin. "Perhaps he's having trouble expressing his feelings to a certain girl?"  
  
"You mean Tsubame?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Possibly," said Kenshin nodding.  
  
"But she likes him too," said Tomoe. "Why would he have trouble expressing his feelings to her when she likes him as well?"  
  
"Sometimes it's hard even if two people have feelings for each other," explained Kenshin. "One is afraid that the other doesn't have the same feelings."  
  
"I see," said Tomoe knowing exactly what that feeling was like. She had feelings for Kenshin but never told him. She was afraid that he didn't have feelings for her. She was having the same problem Yahiko was.  
  
Kenshin looked at the expression on Tomoe's face. He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with surprise. "Don't worry, Tomoe," he said. "Yahiko will get around to expressing his feelings when he's ready."  
  
"Yes," agreed Tomoe smiling. 'As I will get around to expressing my feelings to you, Kenshin.'  
  
Tomoe had a sudden idea. She beamed with anticipation. Getting to her feet, she jumped off the porch. "I'm going to go visit Tsubame," she said.  
  
"Tell her we all said 'hi'," replied Kenshin.  
  
"I will," said Tomoe and left the dojo.  
  
Just as Tomoe left, Yahiko walked around the corner of the dojo. He saw Kenshin sitting down and walked over. Kenshin looked up at him and they greeted. "Where's Tomoe?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"She decided to go visit Tsubame," answered Kenshin. "She said she'd be back later."  
  
"Oh," said Yahiko sounding disappointed.  
  
"What did you want her for?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I wanted to tell her something but I guess I'll wait until later," answered Yahiko. Kenshin nodded and Yahiko sat down beside him. Together, they watched the cherry blossoms fall as they waited for Tomoe's return.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tomoe arrived at the Akabeko a while later. She entered from the back and was greeted by Tae. She greeted Tae and asked for Tsubame. "Hold on a second," said Tae. "Tsubame!"  
  
"Yes?" Tsubame called back.  
  
"Tomoe's here to see you," announced Tae.  
  
"Okay," replied Tsubame.  
  
Tae faced Tomoe and smiled. She went among her business and Tomoe waited for Tsubame. She arrived after a few minutes. "Hello, Tomoe," said Tsubame. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello, Tsubame," replied Tomoe smiling. "I decided to come and visit you."  
  
"How kind of you, Tomoe," commented Tsubame.  
  
"Do you have time to go for a walk?" asked Tomoe.  
  
"Let me ask," answered Tsubame. Tomoe nodded and Tsubame disappeared around the corner. After a while, Tsubame came back with a smile on her face. "Tae said that I can have a fifteen minute break."  
  
"Let's take a walk then," replied Tomoe. Tsubame nodded and they left the Akabeko.  
  
The two teenaged girls walked along the market. Tsubame told Tomoe about how the restaurant was doing. Tomoe told Tsubame about how the dojo was doing. After a while, Tsubame decided to ask Tomoe what she'd wanted to ask since that morning.  
  
"Tomoe," she said.  
  
"Hmm?" replied Tomoe.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"Anything you want, Tsubame," said Tomoe smiling.  
  
"Okay," said Tsubame. "I would like to know if you and Yahiko have something going on."  
  
"No, we don't," answered Tomoe.  
  
"Do you like Yahiko?" asked Tsubame stopping to look at Tomoe.  
  
"Of course, I do," answered Tomoe. Tsubame's heart sank. "He is like a big brother to me. Why wouldn't I like him?"  
  
Tsubame's heart leaped with joy. "So you don't have any other feelings for him?" she asked to make sure.  
  
"No," said Tomoe shaking her head. "Why are you asking me this when you know he likes you, Tsubame?"  
  
"Well," said Tsubame. "Yahiko hasn't been talking to me lately. It is almost as if he's ignoring me."  
  
"Really?" asked Tomoe. Tsubame nodded and Tomoe sighed. They turned and walked back to the Akabeko. "To tell you the truth, Tsubame, I've noticed that as well."  
  
"I was thinking maybe you two had something," announced Tsubame.  
  
"Oh no," said Tomoe. "We don't have anything like that. We're just really good friends, that's all."  
  
"So you two aren't together?" asked Tsubame to make sure.  
  
"Mm-hmm," answered Tomoe nodding.  
  
Tsubame gave a sigh of relief. Tomoe giggled and smiled. Tsubame smiled too. "I was beginning to think there wouldn't be a place for me in Yahiko's heart," Tsubame admitted.  
  
"You'll always have a place in Yahiko's heart, Tsubame," Tomoe reassured Tsubame. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"You're such a kind person, Tomoe," said Tsubame. "If Yahiko really did like you, I'd understand."  
  
"Don't say such things, Tsubame," said Tomoe pushing Tsubame playfully.  
  
"But it's true," insisted Tsubame.  
  
"Mm-hmm," said Tomoe sarcastically. "Well, it's getting dark so I'll have to leave now. It was nice talking with you, Tsubame."  
  
"Indeed it was, Tomoe," said Tsubame. "Have a safe journey back to the dojo."  
  
Tomoe waved goodbye to Tsubame. She turned and started on her walk back to the dojo. It was already dark out and she decided to hurry. Breaking into a run, Tomoe was in the forest within a few minutes. Slowing to a walk, she tried to catch her breath. She stopped when she heard footsteps.  
  
Looking around herself, she didn't see anyone. She walked along again but kept alert to her surroundings. After a while, she heard more footsteps behind her. "There are three of them," she said to herself as she listened.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoe felt a pair of arms as they grasped her waist and pulled her back. Startled, she gasped out. A hand came over her mouth and prevented her from screaming. "Oh no," she said to herself.  
  
Two hands held Tomoe's arms behind her back. She saw two men grinning at her. They looked familiar but she couldn't remember at the exact moment. "Well, well, well," said one of them. "Look at what we got here, it's a young girl."  
  
"She's pretty!" said another as Tomoe felt someone grasp her chin.  
  
"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Tomoe wiggling her chin out of his hand.  
  
"Feisty, aren't you?" asked the first man. "That's how I like my girls."  
  
"Hey! How come I can't go first, Moru?!" exclaimed the second man.  
  
"Because I'm the one who found her!" snapped Moru.  
  
"Then I get to play with her after you," whined the second man.  
  
"Whatever you say, Setsu," replied Moru.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Tomoe as she struggled to free herself. "Don't touch me, don't touch ME!"  
  
"Let her go, Touya," said Moru.  
  
Tomoe felt the hands on her arms loosen. She turned around and rammed her fist into his jaw. She felt her fist connect and stepped back. Another pair of hands grasped her upper arms. "No!" she shouted as she felt whoever it was lift her off her feet.  
  
"Come on, girlie," said Moru's voice. "I'll make sure you have a good time,"  
  
"No, no!" exclaimed Tomoe.  
  
She swung her fist out in front of her when she was turned around. A hand grabbed her wrist and she swung her other fist. It was captured too. She struggled to free herself and Moru wrapped her arms around herself as he turned her around. "Now, now," he said. "Just relax and you'll be enjoying this soon enough."  
  
"No," whispered Tomoe as tears stung her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Can't help but be mesmerized by your beauty," replied Setsu.  
  
Tomoe was turned around and Moru pushed her onto her back. She kicked her feet about and cried out for help. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs. Tomoe struggled to free her legs. "Help! Somebody, please help!" she cried out as tears flowed down her.  
  
Someone covered her mouth and she looked up to see Setsu above her. He grinned evilly down at her. Moru tore her kimono open and pushed it up her legs. Tomoe felt the cool air stroke her thighs and shut her eyes as Moru pressed her thighs apart.  
  
Feeling his body in between her legs and his weight on top of her, Tomoe pounded her fists against Moru's chest and rammed her fist into his jaw. Moru cursed and Setsu grasped Tomoe's wrists, leaving her mouth uncovered. "Somebody, please help me!" cried Tomoe as she felt her arms pulled up above her head.  
  
The upper part of her kimono was torn open and she felt the cool air stroke her bare chest. Tomoe gasped out in surprise and cried out as Moru groped her chest. She shook her head and felt Moru pressing into her. "No!" she cried out. "Kenshin! Sanosuke! Anybody! Please help me!"  
  
"Stop!" shouted a voice. Everything stopped and all three of them looked up to see who it was. Tomoe recognized who it was through her tears and smiled with relief.  
  
A/N: Sorry but I just had to stop it here!!! ( You must all really hate me right now!!! Yes, I know I'm evil but you'll have to wait for chapter thirteen!!! Keep the reviews coming and I'll try to put it up as soon as I can!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I don't know if you've all been anticipating for this but here's chapter thirteen! Thanks for the reviews! ((These indicate that they're thinking.))  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
"No!" she cried out. "Kenshin! Sanosuke! Anybody! Please help me!"  
  
"Stop!" shouted a voice. Everything stopped and all three of them looked up to see who it was. Tomoe recognized who it was through her tears and smiled with relief.  
  
"Sanosuke!" she called happy to see him.  
  
"Who are you?" shouted Moru glaring at Sanosuke. "Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Tomoe is a good friend of mine," said Sanosuke with a death glare on his face. "Therefore, I won't let anything bad happen to her."  
  
"Pretty soon she is going to be a slut," said Setsu shaking with anticipation.  
  
Sanosuke's hands fisted. His eyes narrowed. He seemed to be shaking. "What did you say?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
Moru smirked and grasped Tomoe by the hair. "My friend and I here were going to have a little fun with her," he said. He pulled her up and kissed her.  
  
Tomoe let out a muffled cry and pulled away. "Sanosuke!" she cried looking toward her friend.  
  
"Shut up!" snapped Moru and rammed his fist into Tomoe's jaw.  
  
Tomoe fell back onto the ground, unconscious. Moru grinned evilly and looked back at Sanosuke. His eyes widened when a fist met him in the face. He rolled off of Tomoe and his hand shot up grasping his broken nose. "Moru!" exclaimed Setsu. He faced Sanosuke with a glare. "Why you?!"  
  
Setsu raised a fist to hit Sanosuke. Sanosuke grasped his hand. Setsu gasped and Sanosuke punched him in the face. "Anyone who hurts my friends will pay," said Sanosuke.  
  
Within a few minutes, Moru and Setsu were on the forest ground. Their faces bruised and themselves unconscious. Sanosuke walked over to Tomoe's side and looked down at her. Ignoring the fact that she was naked, Sanosuke removed his coat and wrapped it around her. Then sweeping her into his arms, he started towards the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Along the way, Tomoe stirred awake. She gazed up at Sanosuke and moaned at the pain in her jaw. He looked down at her and smiled. "S...Sanosuke," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoe," said Sanosuke. "You're safe now." Tomoe nodded and then slipped into unconsciousness again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Sanosuke!" exclaimed Yahiko. "What happened to Tomoe?"  
  
Sanosuke had arrived at the temple with Tomoe still unconscious. Yahiko, worried that Tomoe hadn't come home yet, had stayed up waiting for her. He was shocked to see the half naked Tomoe in Sanosuke's arms. "She was attacked on the streets by thugs," answered Sanosuke carrying Tomoe to her room.  
  
"What happened, Yahiko?" asked Kaoru appearing when she heard Yahiko shouting. Seeing Tomoe, she gasped and rushed over to her side. "Tomoe! What happened, Sanosuke?"  
  
"She was attacked on the street by thugs," repeated Sanosuke.  
  
"My gosh," said Kaoru. "They didn't do anything shameful to her, did they?"  
  
"No," answered Sanosuke shaking his head. "Luckily, I made it in time."  
  
"Poor Tomoe," commented Kaoru rubbing Tomoe's head. "She should be okay now. You two can go to bed and I'll take care of her."  
  
"No," snapped Yahiko. "I want to stay with Tomoe."  
  
"But, Yahiko-" started Kaoru.  
  
"No!" said Yahiko. "It's my fault! If I had gone with her, none of this would've happened!"  
  
"Yahiko," said Kaoru softly. "It's not your fault."  
  
"Tomoe was attacked because I wasn't there to help her," said Yahiko falling to his knees with tears threatening to flow. "She would've been alright if..."  
  
Kaoru moved forward and pulled Yahiko into a motherly embrace. She sat there hugging Yahiko and soothing him. She rocked him back and forth while patting his back. "It's okay, Yahiko," she said softly. "At least, Tomoe is still alright."  
  
"Yes," said Yahiko with a sniff. "At least, she's still here."  
  
Yahiko agreed to go to bed and let Kaoru take care of Tomoe. Kaoru tried her best to clean up Tomoe and dressed her in a new kimono. Sitting beside Tomoe's mattress, Kaoru looked down at Tomoe's unconscious face with a worried look. ((How could someone be so cruel as to do this to such a young girl?)) Kaoru thought.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Kenshin stayed out of sight as he saw Sanosuke enter the dojo. His eyes widened when he saw Tomoe's condition. His hand tightened its grip around his sword. Yahiko ran out to meet Sanosuke and he heard Kaoru's voice shortly after.  
  
He waited until Kaoru went to sleep in her room. Slipping out of the shadows, he strode to Tomoe's room. Sliding the door open, he slipped in and slid the door shut. His eyes diverted to Tomoe's figure. He walked over and kneeled beside the mattress and looked down into Tomoe's face.  
  
Kenshin noticed that her jaw was bruised. He reached down and caressed the bruised area. He felt his insides become throttled with rage. ((Tomoe, if only I was there...)) Kenshin thought.  
  
"K...Kenshin," Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by Tomoe's whisper. He looked down at her with surprise. She was still asleep but was talking in her sleep. "K...Kenshin," she whispered again.  
  
"Tomoe," Kenshin said softly.  
  
Tomoe's hand reached up as if reaching out to someone. She whispered his name again. Kenshin grasped her hand and scooted onto her mattress. "I'm here, Tomoe," he said looking down into her face.  
  
"No," said Tomoe shaking her head. She began to struggle as if in a struggle. "No, let me go!"  
  
"Tomoe," said Kenshin. "What's wrong, Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe continued to shake her head and pounded a fist against Kenshin's arm. She pulled her hand out of Kenshin's grasp and started yelling softly. Kenshin looked down at her with confusion. He leaned over her and cupped her face. "Tomoe," he said softly.  
  
"No," whispered Tomoe as she shook her head. She pounded her fists against Kenshin's chest. "Kenshin, help me!"  
  
"I'm here, Tomoe," said Kenshin. He set all of his weight beside Tomoe on the mattress. Grasping her shoulders, he pulled her into a hug. Tomoe continued to struggle. "Tomoe."  
  
Kenshin tightened his hold around Tomoe. Her struggling stopped and she returned the hug. He heard her crying and decided to hold her for a while longer. "K...Kenshin," whispered Tomoe still talking in her sleep. "I'm s...scared."  
  
"Shhh," said Kenshin patting her back. "It's okay, Tomoe. I'm here now and I'll protect you."  
  
Kenshin held Tomoe in his arms for a few more minutes. Tomoe's hold around him loosened and he laid her back on the mattress. Her cheeks were tear- stained. He wiped her cheeks and smiled sadly down at her.  
  
Then, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. Standing, his eyes lingered on her face. They diverted to the bruise on her jaw and he frowned. "I promise that I'll protect you next time, Tomoe," he said softly. "And the times after that."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"How is Tomoe doing, Kaoru?" asked Yahiko a few days later with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"She still hasn't awoken yet," answered Kaoru shaking her head sadly.  
  
"I hope she is okay," announced Kenshin looking out the door of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sure we all do, Kenshin," agreed Kaoru nodding.  
  
"I really wish I had been there to help her," said Yahiko sadly. "If only I had gone with her."  
  
"It's not your fault, Yahiko," replied Kenshin. "It's my fault. I let her go alone when I should've escorted her."  
  
"How long are you two going to punish yourselves for this?" asked Kaoru angered. "No one knew Tomoe would be attacked therefore it's no one's fault!"  
  
Yahiko and Kenshin opened their mouths to say something. A loud thud caused them to look toward the outside. They all looked at each other with anticipated expressions. "Tomoe," said Yahiko softly.  
  
Kaoru got to her feet and ran to Tomoe's room with a relieved smile on her face. She stopped when she saw Tomoe, on her hands and knees, on the ground. Her smiled faded as she looked down at her shivering shoulders. "Tomoe," she said softly walking over to her.  
  
Kaoru laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder. Tomoe flinched away and looked up at Kaoru. Her eyes were imprinted with fear and horror. Kaoru looked down at her sadly. "Tomoe," she said again.  
  
Tomoe's eyes became watery and she flung herself into Kaoru's arms. Kaoru grasped Tomoe's head and held her in a motherly embrace. Kenshin and Yahiko walked in and looked down at the crying girl. Kaoru looked up at them and frowned. "What's wrong?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Tomoe turned her head and looked up at Yahiko with red eyes. She sniffed as she shifted her weight. Her eyes diverted to Kenshin. They locked eyes for a few minutes before Tomoe hid her face in Kaoru's arms again. There she stayed and they all listened to her muffled crying. "I think we'll need Megumi to come and check on her," announced Kaoru looking up at Kenshin and Yahiko sadly as she tried to comfort Tomoe.  
  
A/N: There ya go!!! Chapter Thirteen!!! Hope you liked it!!! Please review and I'll try to update again!!! Ü 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Yes, an update! Sorry for such the long wait! I had other things to attend to. Well, here's chapter fourteen. Thanks for your patience with me! Review! Ü  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Kaoru sat waiting anxiously on the front steps. Kenshin strode back and forth. They were both waiting for Yahiko to come back with Megumi. After finding Tomoe acting like that, Kaoru had sent Yahiko to fetch Megumi.  
  
There came knocks at the gates. Kaoru rushed to them. "Oh, Megumi, we're very glad that you're here," said Kaoru when she answered the gates.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Megumi as she entered.  
  
"In her room," answered Kaoru as she shut the door behind Yahiko.  
  
Megumi headed off to Tomoe's room with Kaoru following right behind her. Yahiko and Kenshin followed after them as well. Megumi entered the room and slid the door closed behind her. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko patiently waited outside.  
  
Megumi went to the side of Tomoe's futon. She kneeled down and Tomoe faced her. Megumi smiled warmly and greeted her. "Hello, Tomoe."  
  
Tomoe sat up and stared up at Megumi. Megumi sat on the futon and took Tomoe's hand. She took Tomoe's pulse and gathered important info to help her know why Tomoe was acting the way she was. All the while, Megumi tried to communicate with Tomoe. All she got out of Tomoe, though, was an expressionless look.  
  
With a sigh, Megumi stood up and tucked Tomoe in. "Try to come back to us, Tomoe," she said as she brushed Tomoe's head. With that, she turned and left the room.  
  
"Is everything going to be okay, Megumi?" asked Kaoru standing up to face Megumi.  
  
"Will Tomoe be alright?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Everything will depend upon Tomoe's ability to move on," answered Megumi.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Tomoe is in a state of shock," answered Megumi. "Apparently, she is still stuck on the events of that night."  
  
"Do you know when Tomoe will be okay again?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"It all depends on her will," answered Megumi. "The best thing for you all to do is to spend extra time with her to help her move on."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Megumi," said Kaoru.  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to come and stay here while Tomoe is recovering," announced Megumi. "Will you mind, Kaoru?"  
  
"Not at all, Megumi," answered Kaoru. "You're always welcome."  
  
"Very well," said Megumi. "I will return tomorrow morning."  
  
"Farewell," said Kaoru as she let Megumi out.  
  
Kaoru shut the gates and returned to where Kenshin and Yahiko stood. She looked up at them somberly. There was a silence between the three. "I suggest we each take turns spending one day with her," announced Kaoru.  
  
"That sounds good," agreed Kenshin.  
  
"Fine with me," said Yahiko.  
  
"Good," said Kaoru. "I'll spend the day with her today."  
  
"I got tomorrow then," announced Yahiko.  
  
"And I'll have the day after that," said Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru nodded and went to check on Tomoe. Yahiko tried to get his mind off of Tomoe and went along with his training. Kenshin sat there and watched the cherry blossoms fall. "I know you're strong, Tomoe," Kenshin said to himself. "You'll be able to move on."  
  
Kaoru entered Tomoe's room to see a half naked Tomoe standing in the middle of the room. Kaoru gasped and rushed over to cover Tomoe. The little girl stared as the older woman placed a towel around her. "Let me get a kimono for you," said Kaoru as she moved to Tomoe's closet.  
  
Kaoru faced Tomoe again when she felt Tomoe grasp her wrist. Tomoe shook her head and frowned. Kaoru fully turned to Tomoe. "You mean you don't want to wear a kimono?" she asked. Tomoe nodded. "I guess I'll go and get you a hakama then."  
  
Tomoe nodded again and watched as Kaoru left the room. Within a few minutes, Kaoru returned with her clean training hakama. With a smile, she helped Tomoe into it. Once Tomoe was fully dressed, Kaoru placed an arm around her shoulders and led her outside. "I'll have to go and buy you some hakamas," she announced.  
  
For the rest of the day, Kaoru tried her best to make Tomoe feel safe again. It wasn't really working when Tomoe turned or jumped at every single sound of sticks snapping or footsteps. Still, Kaoru tried to make Tomoe know that within the walls of the Kamiya Dojo, she'd be safe. By nightfall, Kaoru was real tired.  
  
Tomoe, though in a phase of shock, still loved looking at the moon. She dragged Kaoru outside and they stood staring up at the moon. Kaoru saw Tomoe's eyes fill up with a child's happiness with the moon reflecting off her eyes. She smiled and, after a while, told Tomoe it was time to sleep. Kaoru tucked Tomoe in and went to her room where she fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yahiko woke up early in the morning. He dressed and, grabbing his sword, went to train. As he approached the training area, he stopped when he saw Tomoe in the room. She was practicing with her reverse-blade sword and looked flawless. Yahiko walked in and smiled when she abruptly stopped. "Good morning, Tomoe," he greeted.  
  
Tomoe nodded and went along with her training. Yahiko watched her for the morning. Several times, Tomoe stopped to look at Yahiko. He turned away to hide his cheeks that were red from blushing.  
  
Afterwards, Yahiko followed Tomoe out of the training area. He stopped outside of her room and waited for her. She came back out without her sword and looked at him. "Would you like to do anything today, Tomoe?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Tomoe shook her head and, walking to the edge, sat down. Yahiko sat down beside Tomoe. Together, the two watched as the cherry blossoms fell around the yard. "Let's go walking, Tomoe," suggested Yahiko turning to look at her.  
  
Tomoe faced Yahiko with an expressionless face. He waited for her answer but didn't get one. With a sigh, he took it back and went back to watching the cherry blossoms fall. After a while, Tomoe slid off onto her feet and faced him. "You want to go?" he asked.  
  
Tomoe nodded and Yahiko smiled as he slid off onto his feet. They both left the dojo after letting Kenshin know where they'd be going. Yahiko shut the gates behind them and walked with Tomoe down the forest path. A silence passed between them as they walked along.  
  
A wind blew through the trees and blew Tomoe's black hair into her face. She reached up and brushed her hair back. Yahiko smiled at her gesture and marked on how pretty she looked. Slowly, he reached over and wrapped his hand around hers.  
  
He noticed Tomoe cast a glance at the hand. He was worried that she'd pull away and smiled when she didn't. She didn't curl her fingers around his as he did but it was okay for Yahiko. Just holding Tomoe's hand like that was already good enough for Yahiko.  
  
After a while, they returned to the dojo. As Kaoru did, Yahiko tried to help Tomoe adjust to the Kamiya Dojo again. He was much more successful than Kaoru. Tomoe didn't nearly jump as much when sticks snapped or footsteps approached.  
  
At night, Tomoe and Yahiko sat on the porch. Together, they stared up at the moon. Like Kaoru did, Yahiko noticed a child's happiness in Tomoe's eyes. Again, he reached over and wrapped Tomoe's hand with his. This time Tomoe didn't glance at their hands but intertwined her fingers with his. "Thank you, Yahiko," she whispered softly; her voice no higher than the wind.  
  
Yahiko smiled when he heard her voice again. It was like music to his ears. He would've ran to tell Kaoru and Kenshin the good news but knew that Tomoe was still in shock. He just tightened his hold around Tomoe's hand and replied, "No problem, Tomoe."  
  
A/N: I know the days were a bit short but I really wanted to get to Tomoe's day with Kenshin plus make this a long chapter! I hope you all like it! Thanks for your patience with me and review! Ü 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: This chapter is for those who've long awaited for a Kenshin/Tomoe scene! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Tomoe woke up to the sounds of Kenshin's voice. She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. He smiled down at her as she sat up. "Good morning, Tomoe," he greeted. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Tomoe smiled and nodded. She got to her feet with Kenshin's help. He watched as she fixed her futon and waited outside the door while she changed. After a moment, Tomoe stepped out into the hall in one of Kaoru's hakamas.  
  
Kenshin looked at Tomoe and smiled. The hakama had hidden her figure and hung loosely at her hips. Her shirt was tied tightly shut. It had been three days since she'd worn a kimono. ((I guess any girl wouldn't want to wear a kimono after such an experience)) Kenshin thought.  
  
Tomoe's hair was loosely tied back reminding Kenshin of how she looked long ago. Her bangs framed her face making her look delicate. Kenshin smiled and, stepping forward, took Tomoe's hand into his. He noticed a tinge of red on her cheeks before she lowered her head and knew she was looking at their intertwined hands.  
  
"Come, I'd like to show you something," he announced and pulled her along.  
  
It was still dark out and quite chilly. Kenshin and Tomoe slipped away from the Kamiya Dojo. They walked along the forest path toward the town. Along the way, Tomoe became cold and shivered. Kenshin laid an arm around her shoulders and smiled when Tomoe looked at him with her cheeks tinged with red.  
  
The sun was rising as they approached the outskirts of the town. Kenshin grasped Tomoe's hand and hurried over to the bridge. They stopped there and Tomoe looked at Kenshin with a questioned look. "Just watch," said Kenshin with a smile.  
  
Tomoe watched as the sun rose into the sky. Its rays touched the edges of the river. The water seemed to light up with life. Tomoe smiled as she watched the beautiful moment.  
  
Kenshin watched as Tomoe's eyes lighted up with life almost like the river. He reached over and took her hand into his. Tomoe looked at him with her lively brown eyes. she smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. They squeezed each other's hands and turned to walk back home.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Let's work on your sword skills today, Tomoe," suggested Kenshin when they arrived at the dojo.  
  
Tomoe smiled and nodded. She disappeared into he room and came back with her sword a few seconds later. Together, they headed for the training dojo. They arrived and began Tomoe's training.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword and stepped toward the middle of the room. Tomoe followed his lead and stood in her stance. Kenshin moved into his stance as well. He nodded for Tomoe to start.  
  
Tomoe lifted her sword and moved toward Kenshin. He blocked her attack and took the offensive. He, gently but with enough force to knock her back, punched Tomoe's stomach. Tomoe stepped back and, turning around, swung her sword to clash it against Kenshin's.  
  
After a while, Tomoe leaned against her sword panting. Kenshin smiled and asked if she wanted to continue. She nodded and stood again. ((Training brings success and skills)) Tomoe thought as she took a breath.  
  
Tomoe ran at Kenshin again. She clashed swords with Kenshin and, with a swift movement, removed her sheath from her belt. She gently knocked it against Kenshin's arm and stepped away. "Good, Tomoe," commented Kenshin.  
  
Tomoe took offense again. Kenshin released his sword letting it drop to the ground and grasped Tomoe's wrist. She brought her fist up and he grabbed it as well. Tomoe struggled to free herself but couldn't. "This is where you need to improve, Tomoe," Kenshin advised as he smiled at her.  
  
Tomoe looked up at Kenshin's face. She could see a hint of amusement. She pouted and tried to free herself again. Kenshin's chuckle taunted her efforts and she jumped with protest.  
  
Kenshin's eyes glimmered with amusement. Tomoe smiled as an idea popped in her mind. She released her sword and threw herself against Kenshin. He fell back at the sudden weight and they hit the ground shortly after Tomoe's sword did. Tomoe laughed as she looked down at Kenshin's startled face.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Tomoe's face. He released her wrists and smiled at her. He tried to move but knew he wouldn't be able to with their current position. "Tomoe," he whispered.  
  
Tomoe stopped when she heard Kenshin's voice. She, then, realized that she had her legs straddled around Kenshin's hips. She felt her cheeks become warm as she blushed. She moved to get off of him.  
  
"Tomoe," Kenshin whispered again as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
Tomoe looked back down at him with flushed cheeks. He sat up and smiled at her. She looked away with embarrassment. Kenshin reached out and made her face him. His fingers caressed her chin and moved up to her cheek.  
  
Tomoe's heart raced as Kenshin caressed her cheek. She gulped and looked at his face. She noticed a strange emotion in his eyes. It scared her yet she was curious of what it was.  
  
Her heart jumped when Kenshin leaned his face closer to hers. His breath was soft and warm against her cheek. Her entire body filled up with anticipation. Kenshin sealed the gap between their lips as he pressed his lips against hers. An unspoken promise had been made.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tomoe smiled as she stared up at the moon. Sitting beside her, Kenshin held Tomoe's hand in his. The light win blew through their hair. It was peaceful and there wasn't a single disturbance.  
  
Together, they stared up at the moon. Kenshin caressed her hand and she smiled. He cupped her chin and turned her head to face him. "Return to yourself soon, Tomoe," he said softly. "I'm starting to miss you." Tomoe smiled and nodded as Kenshin brushed his lips lightly against hers.  
  
A/N: How's that for some Kenshin/Tomoe scene? I know it was short but I hoped you liked it. Plus, don't worry, I'm planning on moving on with the story plot within the next few chapters. Review! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Sorry for such the late update again! I've fallen behind my schedule and I'm trying to catch up. I've also had a big report to do therefore I've only been able to start typing today. Hopefully, you'll all forgive me! The storyline should be picking up from this chapter.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
It has been several weeks since Tomoe awoke from her near rape experience. Since then she's been slowly recovering from shock. It's been a few days now since Tomoe has fully recovered. She is back to the cheerful, helpful girl. Though, she still wears hakamas rather than returning to wearing kimonos.  
  
It's on an early morning that Tomoe woke up and went on with her morning training. Training in the training dojo was now a little hard to keep track of. After all, Tomoe had gotten her first kiss from Kenshin in the training dojo. But she tried her best to concentrate.  
  
Whenever she couldn't concentrate anymore, Tomoe stopped training and returned to her room. She always left her sword by the doorway just in case something happened then she'd be able to grab the sword right away. Afterwards, she'd help Kaoru make breakfast for everyone. She and Megumi had been giving Kaoru tips on cooking and now it was better than before.  
  
Sanosuke had even thought it was Tomoe's cooking when it was actually Kaoru's. He was surprised but congratulated Kaoru on finally being able to cook right. As a normal day would go, Tomoe would help Kaoru wash dishes afterwards. Then, she'd go on a walk with Yahiko outside in the forest but stayed close to the Kamiya Dojo. Today would be a day of confessions.  
  
As Yahiko and Tomoe walked along the small forest path, there was nothing but silence. It was a beautiful spring day and the wind blew softly against their cheeks. Suddenly, Yahiko grabbed Tomoe's hand and pulled her into the trees. "Where are we going, Yahiko?" she asked.  
  
"I want to show you something," he said back at her.  
  
Tomoe had no choice but to follow after Yahiko. She wondered what he wanted to show her. It must've something really important. After a while of running, they arrived in a clearing.  
  
Tomoe stopped and stared in awe. The whole area of the clearing was covered in flower petals. She recognized them as irises. It was a breathtaking sight and Tomoe didn't have words to describe it. Yahiko smiled at her. "Do you...like it?" he asked.  
  
"It's...beautiful, Yahiko," she said glancing at him. "But...what does it mean?"  
  
Yahiko smiled again and trudged toward Tomoe. He pulled her into a hug and Tomoe's mind became paralyzed with surprise. Yahiko's breathing was even and she could feel his breath on her nape. "I...really like you, Tomoe..." announced Yahiko, his voice softly brushing her ear.  
  
Tomoe pulled away and looked at Yahiko's face. "What?" she asked hoping she'd heard him wrong.  
  
"I really like you," repeated Yahiko. Tomoe stared back at him with an expressionless face. "I hope you feel the same for me, Tomoe."  
  
Tomoe stepped back and slowly shook her head. She turned away and Yahiko realized she didn't return his feelings. He moved to say something when Tomoe faced him again. "Y...Yahiko," she said through her tears. "I...I'm really sorry but..."  
  
"It's okay, Tomoe," replied Yahiko with a sad tone in his voice. "I understand...I think."  
  
Tomoe sniffed as she wiped away her tears. "I really am sorry, Yahiko," she said. "But...I...my feelings belong to someone."  
  
"Thank you for being honest, Tomoe," said Yahiko as he turned away. "Knowing now would've been better than finding out later when my feelings could become stronger."  
  
"What about...Tsubame?" Tomoe asked as she looked at Yahiko's back.  
  
"What about her?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Tsubame, she...she likes you very much, Yahiko," answered Tomoe. "Why don't you get to know her? I'm pretty sure you two would have a good relationship."  
  
"I don't know," said Yahiko. "It hurts too much right now to be thinking of new relationships."  
  
"I understand, Yahiko," said Tomoe as she walked over and laid a hand on Yahiko's shoulder. "But one can't stay in grief forever."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tomoe stooped over the bucket of clothes and soapy water. She rubbed the clothes together and felt the muscles of her hands relax under the cool water. The sun was shining down upon the Kamiya Dojo and it was a beautiful day. Not much had to be done therefore Tomoe was taking her time washing the clothes.  
  
Kaoru was in the kitchen in the process of making lunch. Kenshin had gone to get some food for Kaoru whereas Megumi was working at the clinic. Sanosuke was probably gambling somewhere again. Yahiko, though, was washing the dojo with Tsubame.  
  
It had been a few weeks since Yahiko had confessed his feelings to Tomoe. Though Tomoe had rejected him, they had become good friends ever since. Yahiko had taken Tomoe's suggestion and gotten to know Tsubame more. Tomoe knew everything had worked out when Tsubame had dropped by one day to thank her with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Now, Tsubame always came over to help Yahiko wash the dojo. Tomoe had to admit that she missed washing the dojo with Yahiko but she knew it was for the best. This time was helping Yahiko and Tsubame get to know each other more and perhaps even build their relationship. Tomoe smiled as she finished up washing the clothes.  
  
After lunch, Kaoru and Tomoe washed the dishes. Tsubame left shortly after and said she'd come again tomorrow. Afterwards, Kaoru asked Tomoe and Yahiko to go with her to the market. She didn't tell them why but they went along anyway.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Why are we buying so much stuff, Kaoru?" asked Tomoe as they walked their way back to the dojo.  
  
Tomoe carried several bags of vegetables. Yahiko carried several bags of fruits. Kaoru carried several bags of other stuff. "I'm planning on throwing a welcome back party for you, Tomoe," answered Kaoru looking back at Tomoe.  
  
"Welcome back party? For me?" said Tomoe. "But why?"  
  
"Because it's great that you're your old self again," answered Kaoru. "It's so great, I wanted to throw a party for you."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe. "But...you didn't have to do that."  
  
"I wanted to," replied Kaoru. "You're a very special girl, Tomoe."  
  
"I agree with that," announced Yahiko and smiled at Tomoe.  
  
"Thank you..." said Tomoe not knowing what else she could say.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Megumi came over and helped Kaoru cook for the little party they'd have. Tomoe and Tsubame, whom Kaoru had invited to come, helped out as much as they could too. They'd spent half the day in the kitchen just preparing the food. Afterwards, Kaoru and Megumi left to get some stuff which they wouldn't tell what until they came back.  
  
Tomoe and Tsubame cleaned a little of the training dojo. That was where they'd have the party. After cleaning up a little, they set up the place so it would be a reasonable area for partying. When they finished placing the plates about, Kaoru and Megumi had returned with sake.  
  
"Sake?" asked Tomoe looking at the bottles in Kaoru's hands.  
  
"Yeah," said Kaoru. "You can't really have a party without sake."  
  
"Oh," said Tomoe. "Okay."  
  
"Well, if we're all ready then let's start the party," said Megumi as she set the bottles near the plates.  
  
"I'll go retrieve the food," volunteered Tsubame. She turned to leave the room.  
  
"I'll go too," said Tomoe and followed after her.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi set the sake cups around the plates. "Do you think we could let Tomoe, Tsubame, and Yahiko have some sake?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"A few cups should be okay," said Megumi. "Just don't let them overdose themselves."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "Yes, don't want that to happen," she said.  
  
"If they eat first before they drink," said Megumi. "They should be okay with a few cups."  
  
"That's good then," said Kaoru.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Where'd you get all the money for this, missy?" asked Sanosuke later on during the party.  
  
"My savings," answered Kaoru. "I actually have one unlike you who always has to borrow money."  
  
"Hey," said Sano. "I don't have a job, okay? I'm not a fighter for hire anymore so what should I do?"  
  
"Well, since you're strong, Sanosuke," said Tomoe. "You could offer to do labor work?"  
  
"Hah, like Sano would ever do something like that," replied Yahiko.  
  
"It was just a suggestion," said Tomoe.  
  
The party continued on as they ate the food and shared stories. After a while, once the food was gone, Kaoru and Megumi started pouring sake around. They fought to decide who would pour for Kenshin. Tomoe laughed and smiled at them. ((Even adults have a child side)) she thought.  
  
Tsubame poured sake for Yahiko and Tomoe smiled. She saw a light blush on both of their cheeks. She smiled and slowly sipped her sake. "Hey, Tomoe," called Sanosuke.  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up to see Sanosuke holding out his cup.  
  
"Why don't you pour sake for me?" he asked. "Just as friends."  
  
Tomoe smiled. "Okay," she answered.  
  
Grabbing the nearby bottle, Tomoe stood and shuffled to where Sanosuke sat. She kneeled down and held out her hand with the bottle. She held back her sleeve with her other hand and poured the sake into Sanosuke's sake cup. Once it was full, she lifted the bottle and set it down. "There you go," she said with a nod and smiled.  
  
"Who taught you how to pour sake?" asked Sanosuke and sipped from his cup.  
  
"My father used to drink sake," said Tomoe. "He taught me how to pour sake the proper way. He said that it was one of the things that could impress my husband when I get married." Tomoe laughed a little and poured herself another cup.  
  
"How professional," Tsubame said. She had watched and came over to sit beside Tomoe.  
  
"Indeed it is," agreed Sanosuke.  
  
"Would you mind pouring for me, Tomoe?" asked Kenshin. He still hadn't gotten a cup yet because Megumi and Kaoru were still debating about who'd pour for him.  
  
"Okay," said Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin leaned over and held out his cup. Tomoe poured the sake for him. He smiled at her and she felt her cheeks become warm as she blushed. "There you go," she said when his cup was full.  
  
"Thank you," said Kenshin and sipped his sake.  
  
The party continued on with everyone pouring sake for each other. The dojo became filled with laughs and shouts. Late into the night, they told each other jokes and stories. "It's late," said Kaoru between hiccups. "Let's get to bed."  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame were cuddled next to each other a few feet away from the group. They'd fallen asleep a while ago when they'd drank their fill of sake. Tomoe stayed up with the others and listened to their rants. She, herself, had gotten drunk.  
  
"I agree with Kaoru," said Tomoe in between hiccups as well. "If we don't get to bed, we won't be able to wake up tomorrow."  
  
Tomoe got to her feet and, feeling dizzy, fell back onto her bottom. Everyone gasped and moved to see if she was okay. They stopped in mid-step when Tomoe's figure shook with her giggles. "I'm sorry," she said in between her giggles and hiccups.  
  
Everyone sighed and stood. Kaoru and Megumi took Tsubame to a guest room. Sanosuke stood and took Yahiko to his room. Kenshin stood and tried to help Tomoe. She looked up at him with her brown eyes when he approached her.  
  
Kenshin held his hand out to Tomoe. She reached up and took it. He pulled her to her feet. Tomoe, slipping on her hakama, stumbled forward into Kenshin's arms. "Oops," she said and giggled as she stepped away from Kenshin.  
  
"Let's get you to your room, Tomoe," suggested Kenshin.  
  
"O...okay," said Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin laid an arm around her shoulders. He led her to her room and helped her into her futon. He tucked her in and turned to leave. Tomoe's hand reached up and grasped his hand. He turned and looked back at her. "What is it, Tomoe?" he asked.  
  
"S...stay with me," she whispered.  
  
Kenshin nodded and sat down beside her futon. Her hold tightened on his hand and she smiled. After a while, her hold loosened when she slipped into sleep. "Sweet dreams, Tomoe," he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. With that, he turned and left the room.  
  
A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked it! Review! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The truth will be out soon! Just hold your horses and you will all be rewarded greatly! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Tomoe awoke the next morning. She tried to remember all the events of last night but her mind had gone blank. Getting to her feet, she walked back to where they held the party. It was all cleaned up and seemed as if the party never took place.  
  
Feeling a presence, Tomoe turned and saw Kenshin standing a few feet away. She smiled and he smiled back. Tomoe felt as if something was different about Kenshin. His smile had seemed as if...he really meant it. "Good morning, Kenshin," she greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Tomoe," replied Kenshin.  
  
They looked at each other as the wind blew brushing through their hair. "Would you like to join me for a walk, Tomoe?" Kenshin asked interrupting the silence.  
  
"I'd love to, Kenshin," answered Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe left the dojo. They walked through the forest. The air was warm and nice. Summer would be coming soon.  
  
Tomoe smiled as she looked up at the trees. Her smile faded when she saw the one person she hadn't expected to see after two-and-a-half years. He smirked at Tomoe and Kenshin. "It's been quite a long time, Yukishiro," snapped the man.  
  
"I see you've found me, Miyashita," replied Tomoe in an even tone. Her expression turned cold and Kenshin no longer recognized her. Replacing the cheerful Tomoe was a person with a hatred far greater than one he knew about.  
  
"I see you've found yourself a partner," remarked Miyashita looking at Kenshin.  
  
"He's not my partner," Tomoe replied in a cold voice.  
  
"Then, he must be your lover," said Miyashita.  
  
"He has no relationship with me," snapped Tomoe. "He's a man who's just walking along."  
  
Kenshin looked at Tomoe but she didn't look at him. Miyashita laughed as he pulled out a sword. Tomoe didn't move or flinch. "If he's not important to you," he said. "Then, I'll just kill him."  
  
Retrieving his sword, the man rushed at Kenshin with amazing speed. Miyashita swung his sword and clashed it against Kenshin's. Kenshin had pulled out his sword so quickly, it seemed to have appeared by magic. Miyashita smirked and, slipping out a dagger, swung it to stab Kenshin. He grinned when he felt Tomoe grasp his wrist.  
  
"I knew this man was important to you," he said.  
  
"I'm going to finish this once and for all, Miyashita," replied Tomoe and rammed her fist into his jaw. "Stay out of this, Kenshin. This is my fight."  
  
Miyashita fell back at the unexpecting blow. He sat up glaring at Tomoe. He wiped away the trickle of blood off his chin. Getting to his feet, he charged at Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe unsheathed her sword and it clanged against Miyashita's sword. She pushed him back and ran forward. They swung their swords and they clanged against each other again. "Give it up, Yukishiro," said Miyashita. "You'll never win against me now that I've become better at swordsmanship."  
  
"I'll send you back to jail, Miyashita!" exclaimed Tomoe as she pushed him away.  
  
She swung her sword at him and it clanged against his. He grinned evilly as he swung it out of her hand. Tomoe gasped as her sword flung into the nearby tree trunk. Miyashita's chuckling brought her attention back to him. "I've got you now!" he said and stepped toward her as he thrust his sword at her neck.  
  
Tomoe leaned back to avoid the sword and moved to the side when he swung it down. He turned to her and swung his sword at her. Pulling out her sheath, Tomoe caught most of the blow's effect on her sheath. The blade sliced through her sheath and the top part fell off.  
  
Tomoe gasped in pain when a small dagger pierced her right shoulder. She got distracted and cried out when Miyashita's sword sank into her abdomen. Grasping the dagger, Miyashita pulled it down in a diagonal across Tomoe's chest. Tomoe screamed out at the excruciating pain and grasped the sword at her abdomen. "Tomoe!" she heard Kenshin's call when she cried out again as Miyashita pulled back his sword scarring her hands for life.  
  
Tomoe's vision became blurry as she fell to her knees. Miyashita's laughs and Kenshin's calls were becoming faint. She fell forward onto the ground with a gasp. "Now for the kill," said Miyashita as he stood over Tomoe's body.  
  
He thrust his sword down and it clanged against Kenshin's sword. He gasped when his sword fell out of his hold and stepped back. Kenshin glared at him a deadly glare (think of the battousai eyes). "If you really love that man and the people at the dojo, Yukishiro, you'd leave by daybreak!" exclaimed Miyashita and fled the field.  
  
"K...Kenshin," Tomoe's voice brought Kenshin back to reality.  
  
He ran back to her side and leaned beside her. He brought her head up into his lap and looked down at her. Her gi was drenched with blood and she had become pale. "Tomoe," he said softly as he looked down at her with sad eyes.  
  
Tomoe smiled sadly up at Kenshin through her tear-filled brown eyes. Her hand reached up and slowly traced his cross-shaped scar. He looked down at her with questioning eyes. "I still can't believe you let me mark you like that..." she whispered.  
  
Tomoe closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as she slipped unconscious. Kenshin cradled her in his arms. Her breathing seemed to get softer and softer. He tightened his hold on her as if he held tight enough, she'd stay. A thought lighted up in his mind and a glint of hope sprung within him. With nothing left except the though, Kenshin swept Tomoe into his arms and ran for the clinic. "Hold on, Tomoe," he said. "I won't lose you again."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Megumi bandaged her patient's arm and smiled. She straightened up and turned to face the door. She saw Kenshin in the doorway and an unconscious bloodied Tomoe in his arms. "Kenshin," she said walking over. "What happened?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, Megumi," answered Kenshin. "Do you think you can help Tomoe?"  
  
Megumi looked down at Tomoe's pale face. Her eyes lowered to the bloodied gi. Her eyes met with Kenshin's worried ones. Megumi nodded and held her arms out for Tomoe. Kenshin placed Tomoe into Megumi's arms and watched as she left into the next room. With an uneasy sigh, Kenshin sat down at the nearby bench and cupped his face. ((You're strong, Tomoe)) he thought. ((Be strong...for us.))  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The moon hung in the clear night Sky. Kaoru sat outside of the Kamiya Dojo waiting for Kenshin and Tomoe's return. She tapped her foot as she waited. Her anxiety increased more and more by the minute. ((Where could they be?)) she thought. ((They've never stayed out this late before.))  
  
Kaoru's head shot up when she heard the front gates open. She got to her feet and held her breath. Kenshin entered the yard and, to Kaoru's confusion, shut the gates. She ran to where he stood. "Kenshin," she said. "Where's Tomoe?"  
  
"She's at the clinic with Megumi," answered Kenshin somberly.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"We were attacked and Tomoe got injured," answered Kenshin. "She's lost a lot of blood and Megumi has spent half the day helping her."  
  
"Will Tomoe make it?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I don't know," replied Kenshin. "I wish I did."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes and looked up into Megumi's face. Megumi smiled down at her. Tomoe sat up and winced when she felt the stinging pain in her chest. Megumi laid a hand on Tomoe's good shoulder and pushed her back on the bed. "You should get some rest, Tomoe," said Megumi.  
  
"So should you, Megumi," replied Tomoe. "I'm guessing you spent most of your time on me."  
  
"You were bleeding and extremely pale when Kenshin brought you," explained Megumi. "What happened, Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe sighed and looked away from Megumi. Her hand fisted at her side. Megumi looked down awaiting an answer. "We were attacked by an old enemy of mine," said Tomoe. "I never expected him to attack because it had been two years. I guess I never should've let my guard down."  
  
"Tomoe," said Megumi.  
  
Tomoe faced Megumi with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and dashed away her tears. Megumi brushed back her bangs and smiled. "He warned me to leave by daybreak or he'd kill everyone at the dojo," Tomoe added. "I'm sorry for putting you all in danger, Megumi. I'll leave as soon as I can."  
  
Megumi shook her head and shushed Tomoe. She cupped Tomoe's cheek and stared at her. "What makes you think we'll let you leave, Tomoe?" she asked. Tomoe smiled and nodded. Megumi smiled. "Now get some rest."  
  
Tomoe closed her eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position. Megumi tucked her in and stood up. She blew out the candle and left the room. Once Megumi left, Tomoe calmed downed and drifted into sleep.  
  
In her dreams, she dreamt of Kenshin and everyone being slaughtered by Miyashita and his group of men. They held her back and forced her to watch them kill everyone. She cried for them to stop but they refused. Last of all, Tomoe was forced to watch as the Kamiya Dojo burned in flames. Finally, they released her and Tomoe ran to everyone's side as she wept. "No!" she shouted as she pressed her bloody hands to her face.  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes and sat up wincing at the pain in her chest. She gasped for air and wiped away the sweat that formed on her head. Realizing it was just a dream and fearing it could come true, Tomoe clutched her hands to her face. "I'm sorry, Megumi," she said softly. "But it's the only way to protect you all."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
In the middle of the night, Tomoe got up and snuck out of the clinic. She ran for the Kamiya Dojo and arrived with a short while. Silently, she crept towards her room. Sliding the door open, she entered and stopped in the doorway when she spotted Kenshin sitting by her mattress. "Kenshin," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
Kenshin, who had turned to see who it was, stared at Tomoe in shock. He barely caught his name. Standing up, he walked to her. "Tomoe," he said.  
  
Tomoe didn't say anything. She hadn't expected to run into him...of all people, it had to be HIM. She stared in shock as he walked to her. she heard him say her name and was pulled into an embrace. "Kenshin," she said again.  
  
Kenshin's hold tightened around her. She felt his hand reach up and cup her head. His breathing beside her ear sent chills down her spine. "I thought I lost you..." he said. "...Again."  
  
Tomoe watched as Kenshin pulled away. He held her at arms-length. Their eyes locked together. Kenshin leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Tomoe's eyes widened when his hand pushed down the sleeve of her gi. "Kenshin..." she said questioningly.  
  
"Let us share this night together, Tomoe, before it's too late..." whispered Kenshin as he swept Tomoe into his arms and carried her to the futon.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Tomoe opened her eyes to feel Kenshin's arms around her naked form. She looked up into his sleeping face. Pulling away, she sat up and slid off the futon. Getting to her feet, she winced and sucked in her breath at the pain in between her legs.  
  
She remembered how it had hurt when Kenshin had entered her. It had hurt a lot but Kenshin's loving actions had helped relieve the pain. Blushing, Tomoe scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She hurriedly dressed and skimmed the room for her cape.  
  
Finding it, she walked over and retrieved it. Slipping it on, she tied it shut with her sash and faced Kenshin's sleeping form. Kneeling beside him, she stared down at him. After a while, she leaned over and pecked his lips with hers. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," she whispered as she stood and silently left the room.  
  
As Tomoe passed each area of the dojo, a memory in the area came to her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she got closer to the gates. Reaching the gates, she looked over her shoulder at the Kamiya Dojo. "Thank you for everything," she said. With a turn, Tomoe slipped on her hood and walked off without another look back at her home for the past two-and-a-half years.  
  
A/N: There, how do ya'll like it? I thought really hard whether I should have Kenshin and Tomoe sexually interact. I decided I would since there was rarely any TomoexKenshin action when this fic IS a TomoexKenshin pairing. Hope you liked it and please review! ( 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: I know, I know! I was supposed to update and I haven't! I'm sorry, I really am! Here, I'll try to make this chapter interesting to make up for it! Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
(5) (Y)(E)(A)(R)(S) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)  
  
It was a warm day in the summer. The wind blew softly through the trees. All was quiet say for the footsteps of a young woman. A strand of black hair fell into her eyes and she looked up.  
  
Her black hair was tied back loosely by a white ribbon. She wore a dark blue gi over a white hakama. Hanging from her belt was a sword and it gleamed against the sun's rays. Then, the trees seemed to rustle and she stopped.  
  
A figure emerged from the trees with his sword drawn. With amazing speed, she drew her sword and it clanged against his. Lifting up her leg, she kicked his abdomen and knocked him back. Within a sudden blur, she appeared behind him and rammed her sword into his nape.  
  
The man fell forward and she spun around. She hit her sword against his chest and he fell back with the air knocked out of him. Using her sword, she swung his out of reach and approached his side. He looked at up her and his eyes locked with her fierce brown eyes.  
  
"Tell Miyashita that if he wants to kill me," she said in a soft yet stern voice. "For him to come and kill me himself."  
  
The man nodded and she stepped back letting him get to his feet. He turned and jumped off into the trees after retrieving his sword. Sheathing hers, she brushed back a bang and headed down the path again.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
"Yahiko, I'm going out to the market," said Tsubame as she headed out.  
  
"Okay," said Yahiko. "Don't be gone too long."  
  
"I won't," replied Tsubame and headed out.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
Tsubame sifted through the vegetable stand looking for vegetables to take home. She bought a bagful and "thanked" the stand person. Continuing on, she stopped when she spotted Kaoru and Megumi a few yards away. "Megumi- san! Kaoru-san!" she called and waved.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi waved as Tsubame ran up to them. They greeted each other and continued on with their shopping. Kaoru was shopping for food like Tsubame. Megumi, however, was hoping to buy medicinal herbs for the clinic.  
  
"How is Kenshin-san doing?" asked Tsubame.  
  
Kaoru sighed sadly and shook her head. "He still waits for her," she said softly.  
  
"Poor Kenshin," admitted Megumi. "I never should've let Tomoe out of my sight."  
  
"It's not your fault, Megumi," said Kaoru. "Kenshin told me that he believes that she left because she didn't want us to get hurt."  
  
"Why would we get hurt if she's with us?" asked Tsubame.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi looked at Tsubame. "She never told you, did she?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Tsubame.  
  
"Tomoe has a past that has caught up to her," explained Megumi. "A past that could ruin her present life if she allows it to. Apparently, she doesn't want us getting mixed up with her past."  
  
"How unfortunate," Tsubame said.  
  
"Yes," said Kaoru.  
  
"Well, I have to return to the clinic," announced Megumi. "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Goodbye, Megumi," said Kaoru.  
  
"Goodbye, Megumi-san," said Tsubame.  
  
"I'll be heading back to the dojo," said Kaoru. "I fear leaving Kenshin by himself for a long time sometimes."  
  
"Okay," said Tsubame. "See you later, Kaoru-san."  
  
Kaoru nodded and headed toward the outskirts of the town. Tsubame watched as she disappeared through the crowd. She turned around and she gasped when she thought she saw her friend from long ago. She blinked her eyes and looked again but she wasn't there.  
  
Tsubame sifted through the crowds and tried to look for her. After a while, she gave up trying to look for her. With a defeated sigh, she turned and headed home. ((I guess I really didn't see her,)) she thought. She walked through the crowds but didn't know that a friend's eyes were on her.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
She watched as the brown-haired woman walked away. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered how the brown-haired woman had been five years ago. It brought back a lot of memories to be back in this town. ((I shouldn't be here,)) she thought. ((But something is keeping me from leaving.))  
  
She knew very well what was keeping her there. Her friends, no they were more like her family. They had all treated her as a part of their family. Yet, she couldn't pay them back with anything except for her to run away. Yet, that was also causing them pain. ((At least, they're all still alive,)) she thought.  
  
"Tomoe-chan?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Tomoe turned around and stepped back when a sudden weight lay upon her. She stepped back and realized that it was Tae-san. She hugged her back and smiled. "Hello," she said softly.  
  
Tae pulled away and looked at Tomoe. She cupped her face and looked at her. A smile crossed her lips. "I can't call you 'Tomoe-chan' anymore," she said. "You've grown so much."  
  
"Have I?" asked Tomoe with a smile.  
  
"Very," said Tae. She pulled Tomoe along. "Come, I was just on my way to Tsubame and Yahiko's house. I know they would want to see you."  
  
"And?" questioned Tomoe.  
  
"Tsubame and Yahiko got married a few months ago," explained Tae as she pulled Tomoe along.  
  
"I would like...to congratulate them," said Tomoe.  
  
"Then, let's hurry," said Tae and they ran for Myojin residence.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
Knocks on the door to the Myojin residence rang and Tsubame stopped what she was doing to go answer it. There came more knocks and she hurried to see whom it was. She opened the door and stopped when she saw who it was behind Tae-san. "T...Tomoe," she whispered, her voice filled with shock.  
  
A/N: How's that? I know it's short but at least I updated! Review and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for you patience! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Sorry for the, once again, long period with no updates! I'm really truly sorry! I've been busy with my other fics as well! So sorry! Please forgive me, everyone! I'll try and make this chapter extra long to show my apologies!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
"Tomoe," said Tsubame with surprise.  
  
The black-haired woman before her smiled and bowed. "Nice to see you again, Tsubame," replied Tomoe.  
  
Tsubame stepped forward and hugged Tomoe tightly. She laughed a little as she cried. Tomoe hugged her back just as tightly and smiled.  
  
"You're finally back," said Tsubame as she pulled back.  
  
"Yes," said Tomoe, nodding. "I'm back."  
  
Tsubame stepped back and led them into the house. "Come in, come in," she said as she slid the door closed. "Wait here."  
  
Tomoe and Tae nodded as Tsubame disappeared into another room. After a few minutes, Tsubame returned into the room with Yahiko behind her. His eyes widened when he saw Tomoe. She smiled and bowed.  
  
"Hello, Yahiko," she greeted as she straightened up. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Yahiko stepped forward and pulled Tomoe into a tight hug. She smiled as she hugged him back. He pulled back to look at her. "Five years and not a single word from you, Tomoe," he said with a sad look. "I thought I was your friend." He pointed to his heart. "You hurt me right here, Tomoe. Right here."  
  
Tomoe laughed and apologized. "I had things to take care of," she replied. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
Yahiko pretended to be in deep though. His expression made Tomoe laugh again. He smiled. "I forgive you," he announced. "But, promise you won't leave like that again."  
  
"Promise," said Tomoe and shook hands with Yahiko.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Tsubame asked. "I'm cooking dinner right now."  
  
"Dinner sounds great," answered Tomoe with a smile.  
  
"Will you be staying as well, Tae-san?" Yahiko asked facing Tae.  
  
"Why not," Tae answered. "It's been a while after all."  
  
"Yes, it has," agreed Tomoe.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
Tomoe watched as the water gently lapped onto the plate she rinsed. Beside her stood Tsubame who was soaping the dishes. A strand of black hair fell into her face and she brushed it back behind her ear. ((It's good to be back,)) she thought with a smile.  
  
"Will you be staying for the night, Tomoe?" asked Tsubame.  
  
Tomoe smiled. "I don't have any other place to go," she answered. "Do you have room?"  
  
"Of course," said Tsubame.  
  
"Alright, then, replied Tomoe.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
Tsubame laid out a futon for Tomoe and brushed it out for her. She got to her feet and smiled at Tomoe. Tomoe smiled back as Tsubame headed out of the room. She kneeled beside the futon and began spreading the extra sheets over it with a smile.  
  
Tsubame entered the room with some clothes in her hand. She laid them on the futon and smiled at Tomoe. Tomoe smiled back and "thanked" her. "Yahiko said for you to wear these," announced Tsubame.  
  
"Tell him 'thank you'," replied Tomoe.  
  
Tsubame smiled and nodded. She got to her feet and turned to leave the room. At the door, she looked over her shoulder at Tomoe. "I'm really glad you're back," she announced. "Goodnight, Tomoe."  
  
"Goodnight, Tsubame," answered Tomoe.  
  
Tsubame smiled and left the room after sliding the door closed. Tomoe looked at the clothes on the futon for a moment before putting them on. She smiled. Yahiko must've figured that she still wore hakamas because of that incident. "Thank you, Yahiko," she said softly as she settled down on the futon.  
  
She heard a knock on the door and called in the person. Yahiko slid the door open and entered. He slid the door closed and sat down beside the futon. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she sat up.  
  
"So...how has everything been for you, Tomoe?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Tomoe sighed. "I'm trying to put my past behind myself," she answered. "But, it seems to not want to be forgotten."  
  
"Miyashita?" asked Yahiko.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "Kenshin must've told you," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Yahiko.  
  
"I'm still running from his men, you know," announced Tomoe. "I don't know when I'll have to leave...again."  
  
Yahiko reached over and took Tomoe's hand into his. He gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry, Tomoe," he said. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Everyone will always be here for you."  
  
Tomoe smiled. "Thank you, Yahiko," she said.  
  
"Well, better get some sleep," said Yahiko as he got to his feet. "We're going to visit the Kamiya Dojo tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," said Tomoe settling down.  
  
"Goodnight, Tomoe," said Yahiko.  
  
"Goodnight, Yahiko," replied Tomoe.  
  
Yahiko left the room and dimmed the lantern outside. Tomoe lay back as she stared up at the ceiling. ((Is he still there?)) She wondered. She turned onto her side. ((I suppose...I'll find out tomorrow.)) With a sigh, she turned onto her other side and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
(I)(N)(S)(I)(D)(E) (O)(F) (D)(R)(E)(A)(M)  
  
_"I'll send you back to jail, Miyashita!" exclaimed Tomoe as she pushed him away.  
  
She swung her sword at him and it clanged against his. He grinned evilly as he swung it out of her hand. Tomoe gasped as her sword flung into the nearby tree trunk. Miyashita's chuckling brought her attention back to him. "I've got you now!" he said and stepped toward her as he thrust his sword at her neck.  
  
Tomoe leaned back to avoid the sword and moved to the side when he swung it down. He turned to her and swung his sword at her. Pulling out her sheath, Tomoe caught most of the blow's effect on her sheath. The blade sliced through her sheath and the top part fell off.  
  
Tomoe gasped in pain when a small dagger pierced her right shoulder. She got distracted and cried out when Miyashita's sword sank into her abdomen. Grasping the dagger, Miyashita pulled it down in a diagonal across Tomoe's chest. Tomoe screamed out at the excruciating pain and grasped the sword at her abdomen.  
  
"Tomoe!" she heard Kenshin's call when she cried out again as Miyashita pulled back his sword scarring her hands for life..._  
  
(O)(U)(T)(S)(I)(D)(E) (O)(F) (D)(R)(E)(A)(M)  
  
Tomoe shot up as she awoke from her dreams. Her hand shot up to her right shoulder that was searing in pain. She looked at her hands that bore the scar Miyashita had given her five years ago. They were searing in pain as well.  
  
Tomoe sat on her hands and shut her eyes. Those scars were horrible to look at. She never liked looking at them but, for some reason, she always did. They were like her past that never wanted to be forgotten. With a sigh, she laid back and drifted off to sleep.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
The cherry blossoms fell around the courtyard of the Kamiya Dojo. The sun was shining brightly down upon the dojo. A breeze blew through the area making a strand of red hair fall into his eye. Kenshin reached up and brushed his hair back as he stared at the gate of the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Kaoru walked from around the corner and sighed when she saw Kenshin. She looked up at the sky as sadness filled her heart like it always did when she saw Kenshin. She loved him with all her heart but...he loved Tomoe. The one who he'd fallen in love with in his past he didn't share with her until now.  
  
((How can you come into Kenshin's life and leave like this, Tomoe?)) Kaoru thought. ((Don't you love him as much as you did before?))  
  
Kaoru looked toward the gate when she heard its hinges creak. Tsubame walked through the door and smiled as she waved to Kenshin. Yahiko entered and waved to Kenshin as well. Then, Kaoru gasped with surprise when she saw Tomoe walk into the courtyard. "T...Tomoe," she said softly.  
  
Kenshin felt an icy shock fill his entire system when he saw the young black-haired woman step through the gate. He got to his feet and walked toward her. Each step he took, a memory of each moment of his life with her flashed through his conscious. ((Tomoe...)) he thought.  
  
Tomoe watched as the man she'd come to love a second time walked toward her. She walked past Yahiko and Tsubame toward him. Each step she took, a memory of one moment of her past life with him flashed through her mind. Once they reached each other, they looked each other in the eye for a few minutes.  
  
Tomoe managed a small smile before bowing. This morning she'd left her hair down and it all fell into her face. She straightened up and brushed them back. "Hello, Kenshin," she greeted.  
  
"Tomoe," he said softly.  
  
Kenshin reached out and pulled Tomoe into his embrace. He held her tightly in his arms as he breathed in her iris scent. Even if it was her new life, she still smelled like irises. He smiled for once since she'd left and pressed his lips against her head.  
  
Tomoe felt tears brimming her eyes as she felt Kenshin's arms around her. She missed having him hold her like this. It had been a long time since he'd done so. She never realized how much she missed it until now. She hugged him back tightly and shut her eyes when she felt his lips on her head.  
  
(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)  
  
"We've missed you, Tomoe," said Kaoru as she set the food before her guests.  
  
Everyone was sitting down for lunch. Tomoe, Tsubame, and Kaoru had worked together to make lunch. Tsubame sat next to Yahiko on one side whereas Tomoe, Kenshin, and Kaoru sat by themselves on the other three sides. Tomoe smiled and nodded.  
  
"I've missed you all as well," she replied.  
  
"What have you done with Miyashita?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I'm...still need to finish my business with him," answered Tomoe. "So...I might not even stay in this city long."  
  
"If you have to leave again," said Kaoru as she took Tomoe's hand. "Remember that we'll always be here for you, Tomoe."  
  
Tomoe nodded. "I know," she said. "Thank you, Kaoru."  
  
"Well, what are we all waiting for?" asked Kaoru. "Dig in, everyone!"  
  
Tomoe smiled as everyone picked up their bowl of rice and started eating. It felt good to be eating with them again. She felt like she was home again, which she really was. It really was good to be with a family again. Picking up her bowl of rice, she smiled at everyone and started eating.  
  
A/N: I know I said I'd make this chapter extra long but I just thought it was best to stop it here. I probably won't update until another LONG time. If that happens, I hope you all can forgive me! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking such a long time with my updates! My parents are being evil and not letting me use my free time to myself. I hope that you can all forgive me for being such a non-updater! Thanks for sticking with me and I hope I can make it up to you all!

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty

By SukiSaki14

The wind blew softly through the courtyard of the Kamiya Dojo. It rustled a few cherry blossoms around the courtyard. Tomoe sat on the stairs and looked up at the blue sky. A content smile was plastered onto her face. A few cherry blossoms blew past her face and she closed her eyes.

(I)(N)(S)(I)(D)(E) (O)(F) (M)(E)(M)(O)(R)(Y)

_Tomoe walked along the dirt path in the rain. She held her umbrella above her head so she wouldn't get wet. In the distance, she heard the clashing of swords and wondered if the hitokiri was there. She reached around and gripped the small dagger she kept hidden in her sash. Then, she walked off into the direction of the noises._

_As Tomoe got closer to the mob, she saw the legendary man as he slashed through the men. The last man fell a few feet from her and the man turned around to see her. Blood had sprayed onto her face and her umbrella. His eyes widened when he saw her and she wondered if he'd kill her._

_Then, she dropped her umbrella. His wound on the side of his cheek began bleeding. She slowly walked toward him as she reached out her hand. Then, she stumbled forward into his arms. As she felt his arms catch her, she looked up at him before losing consciousness._

(I)(N) (R)(E)(A)(L)(I)(T)(Y)

Tomoe opened her eyes and sighed. Her smile had faded as she remembered the first time she'd laid eyes on Kenshin. She remembered everything they'd gone through together. Every single bit of her life with him. She even remembered when he'd ran his sword through her. Tomoe shuddered at the painful memory and tried not to think of it.

"Tomoe," she looked up to see Kaoru.

"Yes?" she replied as Kaoru sat down next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Kaoru.

Tomoe smiled. "I'm fine," she answered. "Just overwhelmed that I'm back."

Kaoru laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," she commented with a smile.

"I'm glad to be home again," replied Tomoe.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru and smiled as she tilted her head. Kaoru smiled and reached out her hand. She cupped Tomoe's right cheek and nodded. Then, she pulled her hand back.

"You've grown into a beautiful woman, Tomoe," she announced.

"You think so?" asked Tomoe looking up at the sky.

Kaoru nodded. "You were so pretty when you were younger," she referred. "I should've known that you'd be beautiful when you'd become older."

"Really?" asked Tomoe. "I always thought I looked plain and simple."

"Well, they do say that _beauty lies in simplicity_," replied Kaoru.

"I suppose," said Tomoe and smiled.

"Megumi is supposed to come over today," announced Kaoru after a moment of silence. "I'm sure she'd be glad to see you, again."

"How has she been?" asked Tomoe.

"Working hard at the clinic," answered Kaoru.

"I see," replied Tomoe.

"Life is like that when you're a doctor," commented Kaoru. "But, somehow, she still manages to come see us everyday."

Tomoe nodded and her eyes drifted to the front gates. She smiled when she saw Megumi standing in the doorway. Megumi saw her as well and made her way to where Tomoe sat. Tomoe got to her feet and ran over to meet Megumi.

"Megumi!" Tomoe called as she approached her.

"Tomoe," said Megumi. "What a wonderful surprise."

"How are you?" asked Tomoe.

"Good," answered Megumi. "How about you?"

"Happy," answered Tomoe. "Now that I'm back."

"That's nice," replied Megumi.

Tomoe smiled and nodded. At that precise moment, Megumi thought she looked like a little girl. She smiled and cupped Tomoe's face. Tomoe looked back at her with a questioned look.

"Beautiful..." Megumi commented. "...as always."

Tomoe smiled. "You think so?" she asked. "That's what Kaoru said, too."

Megumi smiled and pulled Tomoe into a hug. "It's so good to have you back again," she said softly.

Tomoe hugged Megumi back tightly. Then, she felt a lump create in her throat. She sniffed back her tears and planted her face into Megumi's shoulder. Then, a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Are you crying?" asked Megumi pulling back to look at Tomoe.

Tomoe wiped her cheek off and laughed. "S...so what if I am?" she asked. "I have the right to cry, right?"

Megumi smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said hugging Tomoe again. "You go on ahead and cry if you feel it necessary."

Tomoe nodded and sniffed as more tears trickled down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook as she continued on crying. She tightened her hold around Megumi as her sobs continued on. Then, she started laughing as she cried, too.

"Are you guys making her cry?" asked a deep voice. "Still as mean as before she left."

Tomoe stopped crying and pulled away from Megumi. She looked around Megumi at who it was. Her eyes brightened when she saw Sanosuke. She rushed over to where he stood in the doorway.

"Sanosuke!" she called as she flung her arms around him.

Sanosuke stepped back to steady himself from her bodyweight and laid his arms around her shoulders. He smiled as he looked down at her. She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes. She smiled up at him and hugged him again.

"Hello, Tomoe," he greeted. "How've you been?"

"Living life as best I can," answered Tomoe. "How about you?"

"I've been okay," he replied.

Tomoe stepped back and looked at him. "You still look the same," she commented while playfully punching his arm.

"Oh really?" asked Sanosuke.

Tomoe gasped and cried out when Sanosuke lifted him over her shoulder. She laughed as he spun around. She tried to keep herself up as her laughter rang out through the air. Then, she felt Sanosuke tickling her and she laughed as she pounded a fist against his back.

"Stop it!" she cried through her laughs. "S...stop it, Sanosuke!"

Kenshin stepped out to see Sanosuke twirling Tomoe around. He smiled for the first time since she'd left. Her laughter rang in his ears and sent a content vibe through his figure. _I'm glad that you're back, Tomoe,_ he thought.

"Kaoru-san?" said a small voice.

Everyone stopped and looked to see a couple of children in the doorway. Sanosuke released Tomoe and she straightened up. Kaoru smiled and greeted the children. She instructed them to the training dojo and they all headed toward there.

"You're able to train students, now?" asked Tomoe.

"Yes," answered Kaoru. "I have been training them for about two years now."

"Now, you can pass on the Kamiya Motto like you wanted to," replied Tomoe.

"Yes," agreed Kaoru. "You want to train along with us?"

"Um...sure," replied Tomoe.

Kaoru smiled and led Tomoe to the training dojo. Megumi and Sanosuke went to where Kenshin stood. They followed after Kaoru and Tomoe. It seemed that everyone would be spending time at the training dojo.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Everyone, this is Tomoe-san," Kaoru introduced as she stood before her students.

"Hello, Tomoe-san," greeted the class.

"Hello, everyone," replied Tomoe.

"All right," said Kaoru. "Let's begin training today by sparring with your chosen partners from our last session."

"Yes, Kaoru-san!" said the class.

The students dispersed into seven pairs. Tomoe watched as they sparred with each other. She smiled at the thought that Kaoru was finally able to pass down the Kamiya Kasshin sword technique to others besides Yahiko. Then, she realized that there lingered a little boy near the far corner.

"Kaoru, what about that little boy?" Tomoe asked tugging on Kaoru's kimono sleeve.

"That's Takeshi Takahashi," answered Kaoru after a glance to the boy. "He's the smallest student and tends to be left out a lot. But, I believe that he has a lot of potential within him."

"So, no one wants to spar with him?" questioned Tomoe.

Kaoru nodded. "Unfortunately, it is so," she admitted.

"Do you mind if I do?" asked Tomoe.

"If you want to," answered Kaoru. "I'd appreciate it a lot and I know that Takeshi would like someone to spar with."

"All right," replied Tomoe and made her way to where Takeshi stood.

As Tomoe approached the corner where Takeshi stood, he looked up at her with big blue eyes. She smiled warmly and lowered down to his level. He continued to look at her with an expressionless face. She held her hand out to him.

"Hello, my name is Tomoe," she introduced.

"My name is Takeshi," replied Takeshi as he shook her hand.

"I saw that you don't have a sparring partner," implied Tomoe. "So, I thought I could be your sparring partner."

Takeshi's eyes lit up. "Okay," he said.

Tomoe nodded and straightened up. She went to the rack of wooden swords in the dojo corner and retrieved one. Then, she came back to where Takeshi stood. They both bowed to each other and got into their sword technique's stance.

Kaoru gasped when she recognized Tomoe's stance as the Hiten Mitsurugi stance. She wondered if Tomoe knew how to use the Hiten Mitsurugi sword technique. She turned around to see that the others were also there. She saw the surprised look in Kenshin's eyes and concluded that Tomoe certainly didn't learn the technique from Kenshin. _Then, who did she learn it from and how did she learn it?_ she wondered.

"You may attack first, Takeshi," Tomoe offered.

"Okay," replied Takeshi.

Takeshi raised his sword and charged at Tomoe. He jumped up into the air and gasped when he didn't see Tomoe where she once was. He landed and turned around in time to block Tomoe's wooden sword with his own. _She's fast..._ he thought.

"Good," commented Tomoe with a smile. "Even when I came behind you, you were able to defend yourself."

Takeshi rolled Tomoe's sword off his and charged at her again. He swung his sword and Tomoe held her sword vertically to intercept his sword's path. He stepped back and took the offense again. His sword slashed vertically down on Tomoe and she held her sword horizontally to intercept his sword's path again.

"You have learned well, Takeshi," Tomoe noted.

Tomoe and Takeshi were interrupted when the other students applauded them. They stepped back from each other and bowed. Takeshi smiled his thanks to Tomoe and she smiled back. The students surrounded Takeshi and rubbed his hair.

"Hey, stop that," said Takeshi as he tried to push them away.

Tomoe laughed as she watched the happy sight. She returned the wooden sword to the rack. Then, Kaoru called the class into order again. She told them to return to what they were doing.

"Can I ask one thing first?" requested Takeshi.

"Of course," replied Kaoru.

"Could Tomoe-san show us her sword?" he inquired.

Kaoru's eyes widened and she looked back at Tomoe. "That is only if Tomoe-san wishes it," she replied. "Tomoe?"

Tomoe smiled and stepped forward. "You have good eyes, Takeshi," she stated. "No one can see my sword beneath my robes."

"Um, thank you," replied Takeshi.

"I suppose I could show you," she murmured as she pulled the sword from her belt.

The students gathered in front of her but far enough so they wouldn't be injured. She unsheathed the sword and its blade glimmered in the rays of the setting sun that peeked through the training dojo's doors. The students gasped in awe as she swung the sword around. After a few more swings, she sheathed her sword and replaced it at her belt.

"But...why is the blade on the opposite side?" asked one student.

"My sword is not a regular sword," Tomoe elucidated. "It's what you call a reversed-blade sword. I carry it instead of a real one so I do not hurt others."

"Oh," said the class drawling out the word.

"Well, continue on, class!" instructed Kaoru as she clapped her hands.

The students resumed to sparring with their chosen partners. Takeshi thanked Tomoe again for sparring with him and ran off to the pair who offered to spar with him. Tomoe smiled as she watched the students. She glanced over at Kenshin who looked back at her. She smiled and waved. He smiled and nodded.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Good bye, everyone!" called Kaoru as she saw the kids off. "You all did a good job today!" She turned to Takeshi and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yep," he answered.

"Kaoru," called Tomoe. "How about I walk Takeshi home?"

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"I would like to get to know Takeshi a little more," explained Tomoe.

"Oh," replied Kaoru. "Well, I suppose that would be okay."

"Can Kenshin-san come along, too?" asked Takeshi as he took hold of Tomoe's hand.

"If it's okay with Kenshin-san," answered Tomoe.

"Kenshin-san, could you walk along with us, too?" asked Takeshi as he looked back at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. "Why not," he answered and walked up to Takeshi's side.

"Yay!" exclaimed Takeshi as he grabbed Kenshin's hand as well. "Let's go!"

Tomoe and Kenshin smiled down at Takeshi as they headed in the direction of Takeshi's house. Takeshi was happily laughing as he walked along. Every once in a while, he tugged on Tomoe's and Kenshin's hand and swung himself. They kept a firm hold on his hands as Takeshi swung himself and smiled.

"You want to know something, Tomoe-san?" asked Takeshi after he stopped swinging.

"Yes?" replied Tomoe looking down at him.

"I feel as if you're my mother," answered Takeshi. "And I feel as if Kenshin-san is my father."

Tomoe felt her cheeks become warm as she blushed. Kenshin smiled and looked away. Takeshi looked between the two and smiled. Then, he tugged on their arms as he swung himself again.

"My parents never did this to me," he announced after a while.

"Really?" asked Tomoe. "Why not?"

"They're gone," answered Takeshi. "I live with my grandparents."

"Sorry," replied Tomoe.

"It's okay," Takeshi said. "I don't remember them anyway. I was too small to remember."

"Oh," said Tomoe.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Thank you for walking me home, Tomoe-san," thanked Takeshi when they stood before his house. "Thank you, too, Kenshin-san."

"No problem," replied Tomoe and Kenshin simultaneously.

"Tomoe-san," said Takeshi.

"Hmm?" replied Tomoe as she lowered down to his level.

"Would you mind if I called you 'Mommy'?" he asked.

Tomoe was taken by surprise. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that I don't have any to call 'Mommy'," answered Takeshi. "If I could remember my mommy, I would imagine her to be like you."

Tomoe smiled warmly and took Takeshi into his arms. "You may call me whatever you wish, Takeshi," she said softly as she pulled back.

"Thank you, Mommy," replied Takeshi. Tomoe nodded and straightened. "Does that mean I can call you 'Daddy', Kenshin-san?"

Kenshin smiled. "If you wish it," Kenshin answered.

"Yay!" exclaimed Takeshi. "I have a mommy and a daddy, now!"

Tomoe smiled. "We shall see you tomorrow, then," she said as she patted his head.

"Okay," agreed Takeshi. "See you tomorrow, Mommy!"

With that, Takeshi entered into his house. Tomoe smiled at the thought of her and Kenshin being husband and wife. Then, she remembered that Miyashita and his men were after her. Her smile faded and she looked up at the sky with a sad look.

"The thought of us being parents makes me feel warm inside," she admitted when she looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled. "Me too, Tomoe," he admitted and headed off.

Tomoe followed after Kenshin by his side. "So...how have the past five years been in the Kamiya Dojo?" she asked.

"It has been anticipating," answered Kenshin. "Each day, I counted until the day where you would return to me."

"Each day?" asked Tomoe as she looked at him.

Kenshin nodded and Tomoe looked down at the ground. She clasped her hands together as her system filled with remorse. She saw Kenshin's hand reach out and take hers. She looked up at him and he smiled warmly down at her. She smiled and brushed back a strand of hair.

While they held hands, Tomoe and Kenshin headed back to the dojo. Tomoe reveled in the feeling of Kenshin's warm hand intertwined with her hand. She smiled at the warm feelings inside of her chest and sighed. In silence, they walked back to the Kamiya Dojo.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tomoe sat up on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo. Her knees were propped up and her arms lay on her knees. The mild wind blew her raven-black hair around her face. She took a deep breath of the fresh, night air and let it out with a whoosh. The gibbous moon hovered in the middle of the sky and seemed to shine down upon her.

"You still watch the moon?"

Tomoe looked down and saw Kenshin looking up at her. She smiled and nodded. Kenshin smiled and jumped up onto the roof beside her. He sat down closely by her side and looked up at the sky as well. They looked into the other person's eyes and seemed to become entranced within their eyes' depths.

"Watching the moon keep you with me," Tomoe admitted after a while of silence. "Whenever I missed you, I looked up at the moon."

"I did, too," Kenshin confessed.

Tomoe lay her head on Kenshin's shoulder. She remembered the last she had done so. She felt her cheeks blush as the memories rushed through her mind. It was still clear in her mind as if it had happened yesterday. Her mind was brought out of her memories when Kenshin took hold of her hand and held it tightly.

"My feelings for you are still as they were when you left, Tomoe," Kenshin revealed.

"As are mine, Kenshin," she replied.

Tomoe and Kenshin stayed intertwined upon the roof. Even though it was not intimate, their hearts still beat as if they were. After a while, they got to their foot and jumped down from the roof. Kenshin bid Tomoe goodnight and left for his room. Tomoe watched until he disappeared around the dojo corner before letting her smile fade.

She retrieved her sword that rested on the dojo wall. She unsheathed her sword and its blade gleamed beneath the moon's glare. She undid the sash at her waist and removed her cloak. She tossed it aside and took her sword technique's stance. With a deep breath, she began her training for the night.

A/N: That's all for now! So, was that long enough for you all? I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long period. I truly am sorry. Trust me, I know how you all feel! I hate it when my favorite authors take forever to update, too. Therefore, I'll try my best to update as much as I'm allowed.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

A/N: Hello, all! Sorry for the late update!! I hope you all aren't made with me for the late updates! I promise that I'll try to update more often than I've been. Though, I can't guarantee that! Sorry!

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty-One

By Suki-Saki-14

Tomoe awoke the next morning before the sun. The sky was still dark as she got into her hakama. She left her room and proceeded toward the kitchen. There, she set off to cooking breakfast for the others.

She retrieved a bucket and went outside. She picked a few vegetables from the garden and returned to the kitchen. She rinsed the vegetables and chopped them. On the side, she made rice as well.

When the sun was halfway up in the sky, Tomoe was already setting the table. The first one to come into the kitchen was Kaoru. Kenshin came a few seconds after and, then, Sanosuke. Megumi was the last to join them at the table.

They sat around the table and enjoyed Tomoe's cooking. "I've got to admit, Tomoe," announced Sanosuke. "I miss your cooking even if Kaoru's cooking has improved."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kaoru.

Tomoe laughed. "Thank you," she replied. "I enjoy cooking for everyone again."

"I miss your cooking," added Kaoru. "It's much better than mine."

"You shouldn't put yourself down, Kaoru," replied Tomoe. "Sanosuke did say that your cooking improved."

"I guess," said Kaoru with a shrug. "But, it still tastes like cardboard compared to yours."

Tomoe laughed. "I suppose if you say so," she replied.

They continued to eat in silence; just reveling in the tastiness of Tomoe's cooking. After Kaoru finished, she set her bowl down and placed her chopsticks atop. Tomoe finished shortly afterwards and set her bowl down with the chopsticks atop as well. Megumi looked over at her and smiled.

"What exactly have you been doing for the past five years, Tomoe?" she asked.

Tomoe looked up at Megumi with her brown eyes filled with emptiness. "Nothing of importance to you all," she replied and looked away.

"Is Miyashita still around?" asked Kenshin as he set down his bowl.

Tomoe nodded. "I only ran into him a few times during the past five years," she explained. "Other times, he sent his men to do the work."

"Seems they all failed to do the job," commented Sanosuke as he set down his bowl as well.

"Fortunately, that's good," replied Kaoru and laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder.

Tomoe smiled and shifted on her legs. "What has been happening to you all while I was gone?" she asked.

"I managed to get a new place of my own," answered Megumi. "I have my own official hospital, now."

"You're helping more people now, then?" asked Tomoe.

Megumi nodded and smiled. "Yes, much more," she replied.

"That is good news," replied Tomoe with a smile. "How about you, Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke sighed and sat back. "Nothing really," he answered.

"Just sitting around and eating like how he was before," added Kaoru earning her a glare from Sanosuke.

"Oh," said Tomoe with a laugh in her voice. "Same Sanosuke as always, I see."

Sanosuke grinned. "I guess you can say that," he replied.

Tomoe smiled and, then, her eyes diverted to Kenshin. He just looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. It seemed as if they could see into each other's soul and see their love for each other. Then, Kaoru's voice interrupted their connection and brought them back to reality.

"Well, let's get these dishes cleaned," announced Kaoru and proceeded to clear the table.

Tomoe felt her cheeks become warm with her blush and she stood to help clear the table. She and Kaoru took the dishes to the washing room. Megumi followed and offered to help the wash dishes. Together, the three proceeded on to washing: Megumi washing, Kaoru rinsing, and Tomoe drying.

"Yahiko and Tsubame are coming over, again," announced Kaoru after the dishes were washed.

"That's nice," replied Tomoe.

"When they arrive, why don't we go to the hot springs?" suggested Kaoru.

"Won't you be busy?" asked Tomoe.

"I don't have training today," answered Kaoru. "So, I don't have much to do."

"What about Megumi?" asked Tomoe looking at the older woman.

"I could use a short vacation," answered Megumi with a smile.

"Same Megumi as ever," commented Tomoe.

Megumi smiled with her teeth showing. "That's me," she agreed and they all laughed.

As they finished laughing, Kenshin and Sanosuke walked up. "We're going to go to the hot springs when Yahiko and Tsubame get here," annouced Kaoru with a smile. "Do you two want to come?"

Kenshin smiled. "It has been quite a while since we've visited the hot springs," he noted.

"I'll tag along since I've got nothing better to do," Sanosuke stated.

"Very well, then," replied Kaoru. "Let's get prepared, girls."

Tomoe nodded and she, Megumi, and Kaoru headed down the hall to prepare themselves for the hot springs. Sanosuke and Kenshin looked at each other. Kenshin smiled whereas Sanosuke lifted his eyebrow in confusion. With a sigh, he sat down and leaned back against the pole as he waited.

Once Yahiko and Tsubame arrived, they all headed for the hot springs. It was a nice day with the sun shining and a gentle breeze. Their sandaled feet scraped against the ground as they walked along. The breeze blew through their hair as they walked along in a content silence. After a few miles, they arrived at the hot springs.

They split the springs to where girls were on one side and guys were on the other. Yahiko, Sanosuke, and Kenshin went to the far side behind the bushes. Tsubame, Tomoe, Kaoru, and Megumi set down their towels and stripped their clothes. Kaoru was the first one in followed Megumi, Tsubame, and, then, Tomoe.

They sat together as they let their muscles relax in the comfortable, warm water. Kaoru looked at Tomoe and noticed the young woman staring at the water in deep thought. She reached over and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Tomoe looked up at Kaoru with her brown eyes.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Kaoru with a smile.

Tomoe smiled and blushed. "I was thinking about..." she started softly.

"Kenshin?" finished Megumi.

Tomoe blushed again. "Y...yes," she said with a nod.

Megumi and Kaoru laughed which made Tomoe blush even more. They each laid a hand on her shoulder and said that it would be okay. Tsubame smiled at Tomoe and nodded. Tomoe smiled at the three girls before her. She felt as if they were her very own sisters.

"Do you love him, Tomoe?" Kaoru asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I do," answered Tomoe. "But, fate isn't really on our side right now."

"Fate?" questioned Kaoru.

"Miyashita is still after me and always will be until I can put him down for good," explained Tomoe in a monotone voice. "He will never let me go."

"Tomoe," said Megumi. Tomoe looked at her. "You are a young woman who has grown beyond your years." Tomoe looked at her with confusion. "I know that you will be able to find peace with Kenshin."

Tomoe smiled and said, "Thank you, Megumi."

"If you'll be able to, will you get married to Kenshin?" Tsubame asked.

Tomoe blushed. "The idea sounds soothing to my ears," she answered. "But, I'll leave that to fate itself."

Tsubame smiled and nodded. Megumi and Kaoru smiled at Tomoe. Tomoe smiled and tilted her head to the side. They laughed and reveled in the peace.

"Do you plan on having children?" asked Megumi after a moment of silence.

Tomoe sputtered in shock and looked at Megumi. "W...what?" she stuttered; her cheeks red with embarrassment.

Megumi laughed. "Do you plan on having children with Kenshin?" she repeated. "After you're married, I mean."

"Well...um..." stuttered Tomoe as her cheeks became redder. "I...um...actually...uh..."

The older woman laughed and laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tomoe," she commented. "Everything will fall into place sooner or later."

"Really?" asked Tomoe.

"Yeah," answered Kaoru. "Why do you think you were reincarnated?"

Tomoe looked at Kaoru with surprise. "You know?" she asked.

Kaoru nodded with a smile. "Kenshin told me shortly after the day you left," she explained.

"I...see," replied Tomoe.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"That was a wonderful soak!" Kaoru noted.

"Indeed it was," agreed Megumi. "I haven't had one since forever."

"Indeed," added Tomoe.

"Today is such a beautiful day," Tsubame commented.

"It sure is," agreed Kenshin.

"Today will be a day to remember," added Yahiko. "For all of us friends were together this day."

"Yes," agreed Tomoe with a smile.

"Yukishiro!"

Tomoe looked up to see a young woman waving. The young woman's purple hair was held back in a braid. A tall man stood behind her in a white trench coat. His facial expression held one of coldness. Beside the young woman stood a girl possibly the age of four. The shocking thing to the Kenshingumi was that she looked identical to Kenshin.

"Misao?" Tomoe called as she walked towards the two.

"Darn right, Yukishiro!" replied Misao as she rushed forward and gave Tomoe a hug. "Long time no see, girl! How have you been?"

Tomoe smiled. "I've been doing good," she answered. "How are you and Aoshi?"

"We're doing okay," replied Misao with a smile. "Though the extra weight is bothersome sometimes."

"Sorry," replied Tomoe apologetically.

"Misao?" said Kaoru as the others walked up. "Wow, it's been so long."

"Kaoru!" exclaimed Misao as she hugged Kaoru as well. "Wow, the whole gang is here!"

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kenshin with a smile.

"We heard Tomoe was here and came looking for her," answered Misao.

"Me?" said Tomoe.

"Yep," replied Misao. "I have some things I need to talk about with you."

"Oh," said Tomoe. "Okay."

With that, they all headed back to the Kamiya Dojo.

"So, how has it been, Misao?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, it's been quite okay," replied Misao as she held her arms behind her back. "Nothing interesting happening since we last met."

"How did you meet Tomoe?" asked Yahiko.

Misao grinned. "Aoshi and I met her probably about four years back," she answered. "Ran into her when she was being beaten down by thugs."

"Beaten down?!" exclaimed Megumi.

Misao laughed. "Just kidding," she replied. "Actually, she was kicking their butt." She grinned. "I've got to admit...she was pretty good in fighting especially when she was in that condition."

"Condition?" asked Kenshin. "Was she hurt?"

"She was pr-"

"Pretty tired," interrupted Tomoe.

Misao looked at Tomoe with question. Tomoe's eyes asked her to keep silent. Misao smiled and looked away. She held her hands behind her head and walked along.

"Yeah, she seemed pretty tired," she continued. "Yet, she was still able to fight." She looked at Kenshin. "I was pretty impressed."

Kenshin looked back at her with a look of confusion. She looked away and lowered her hands with a sigh. Misao glanced toward Tomoe and she ushered the little girl to her side. The little girl tugged on Tomoe's hakama as they walked along. Tomoe smiled down at her and lifted the girl up into her arms. Then, she carried the girl along as they continued toward the Kamiya Dojo.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"How is she doing?" Tomoe asked.

Tomoe sat with her knees tucked to her side. Misao sat across from her with a serious look plastered on her face. She nodded as she rubbed her chin. Tomoe waited for her answer.

"The girl is doing just great," Misao answered. "Better than I anticipated."

Tomoe smiled. "That's good to know," she replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about her knowledge of her parents," Misao announced. "Tomoe, there will come a day when she asks about her parents and I don't want to not have an answer for her."

"I know," replied Tomoe with a nod. "But, it's just too risky for her to know who her parents are."

"I understand how you feel, Tomoe," said Misao laying a hand atop Tomoe's. "But, I need to have an answer if she ever asks me."

Tomoe lowered her head as she sank into deep thought. Misao tightened her hold around Tomoe's hand. They sat in silence with Tomoe deep in thought. Misao looked at the younger girl with concern. _You're going through a lot, I know,_ she thought. _But, this is one of your responsibilities, too, Tomoe._

"I will tell her myself, Misao," announced Tomoe after a moment of silence.

Misao's eyes widened with shock. "Really?" she asked. She hadn't expected Tomoe to answer so soon. "Uh...I mean...it is up to you after all."

Tomoe smiled and nodded. "If she's going to find out who her parents are, I want to be the one to tell her," she explained. "It's better than way.'

"That's the spirit, Tomoe," encouraged Misao as she rubbed Tomoe's head.

Tomoe smiled and laughed a little. "Well, I guess I'll go tell her now," she announced and got to her feet.

_Good luck, Tomoe..._ Misao inwardly wished as she watched the younger girl step out of the room.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tomoe looked up at the moon with her knees tucked close to her chest. Beside her sat her four-year-old daughter. She had long, red hair like her father and was the splitting image of him. The only difference was her dark, brown eyes much like her mother.

The girl smiled back and lay her head on Tomoe's arm. Tomoe took the girl into her arms and held the child there. A warmness filled Tomoe's heart with the feel of the child in her arms. She had always wanted this but was never able to have it because of her sworn enemy.

"Are you cold, Tama?" Tomoe asked the girl in a soft-spoken voice.

The girl shook her head. "Nope," she answered. "Because you're holding me, Mommy."

"Good," replied Tomoe with a warm smile. "Mommy wouldn't want you to get sick. You're the only thing Mommy has in this world."

"I love you, Mommy," Tama commented.

"I love you, too, Tama," replied Tomoe as she continued to hold her daughter in her arms.

A/N: I know that was awfully quick but I was in a rush to get on with story! Thanks for the reviews and please review! Plus, I wanted to let you all know that there will only be a few chapters left before this story comes to an end. Until then, I'll talk to you all...later!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty-Two

By Suki-Saki-14

A/N: I must be a lousy author for making you guys wait so long for updates. ((hits head with shoe)) I'm really sorry for doing so!! ((bows repeatedly)) I'm not doing it on purpose!! It's just that I'm a busy person!! I'm really, really sorry!!

The following morning, Tomoe awoke in surprise as a sword was pointed at her throat. She looked into the green eyes of her sworn enemy, Miyashita. He grinned at her with a triumphant look. She remained still as she slowly edged the dagger in the sleeve of her gi towards her hand.

Tomoe's eyes diverted to her daughter whom slept soundlessly next to her. Miyashita jabbed his sword into her neck and she looked back at him. He motioned towards Tama and grinned. Then, he unsheathed his other sword and pointed it at Tama.

"Is this your little one?" he asked. "So, you've been sleeping around, eh? I bet I know with whom, too."

"You touch her and I swear I'll make your life miserable!" spat Tomoe.

"Oh, really?" asked Miyashita in a mocking tone.

He leaned forward to where his lips were by her ear. His breath was warm on her neck and she resisted the urge to kick him.

"Why don't you give me your best shot?"

Tomoe twisted around her dagger and thrust it into Miyashita's right arm. He grunted in pain and stepped back. He tumbled against the ground and proceeded to remove the dagger. He winced as he pulled it out and got to his feet.

Tomoe reached for her sword beneath her futon. She brought it around to block Miyashita's sword as he swung it down on her. As she pushed up against his sword, the blade bit into her palm. She winced and, with a boost of energy, pushed up her sword. She kicked Miyashita back and he stumbled into the door.

The door gave way to his weight and he fell outside. Tomoe got to her feet and followed after him. Miyashita rolled off the platform and backed away. She stood on the platform and held the sword up in front of her face.

Miyashita lifted his sword up and pointed the blade towards her. Then, Tomoe leaped off the platform and ran towards him. She held the sword down at her side and swung it up when she approached him. He blocked the attack with his sword and winced as pain flashed through his right arm.

Tomoe stepped back and swung her sword at him again. He stepped back and received a slice in his shirt. Not letting him recover, she turned around and rammed the dull edge of her sword into his side. The wind was knocked out of him and he collapsed to the ground.

Tomoe swung her sword back behind her head and brought it around. The dull side rammed into Miyashita's face and he toppled to the side. She proceeded to beat him again but stopped when her sword was held back. She looked over her shoulder to see Kenshin and he held the blade of her sword in his hand.

"Kenshin," she said.

"That's enough, Tomoe," he said softly.

Tomoe's expression softened and lowered her sword. Kenshin laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at Miyashita and sighed. Then, Miyashita chuckled dryly.

"If you don't kill me, now…" he started. "…I'll make your life a living hell."

"In return, I'll give so much pain…you'll still be feeling it when you pass over," replied Tomoe.

"Mommy?"

The three turned their heads and saw Tama. She stood in the doorway of Tomoe's room rubbing her eyes. Tomoe's breath stopped short and she made her way to where her daughter stood.

"Tama, stay inside," Tomoe called.

Suddenly, a hooded figure jumped down from the roof of the dojo. It landed beside Tama and pulled the child into its arms. Then, it jumped to Miyashita's side. It grasped his shirt and jumped up into the nearby tree.

"Mommy!" called Tama as she struggled to free herself from the hooded figure's arms.

"Tama!" exclaimed Tomoe.

She rushed towards the tree. Miyashita removed a small knife from his belt and flung it at Tomoe. The knife rammed into her left shoulder and she fell back. Then, they left and Tama's cries faded in Tomoe's ears.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Kenshin sat crossed-legged on the ground with his sword lying beside him. He was propped back against the wall and sat deep in thought. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Tama…his daughter. Then, his thoughts drifted off to the night before Tomoe left five years ago.

He hadn't expected Tomoe to get with child. She was only thirteen…Kenshin closed his eyes as he pictured the past five years for her. He filled up with remorse as he pictured her living with a child while on the run.

Then, he remembered Misao talking about when she'd first met Tomoe. She was with child and yet…she fought off bandits. His remorse level heightened as he remembered Tomoe trying to tide the truth. He frowned and opened his eyes to see Kaoru enter the room.

Kaoru held a neutral look on her face but her eyes were raging with emotions. She sat down beside Kenshin and looked at him. Together, they sat in silence and everything that was needed to say was put off for a few more minutes. Then, Kenshin looked at her with his eyes filled with remorse.

"I do not deserve the privilege…" he noted softly.

"Kenshin?" questioned Kaoru.

"Once again, I have lost the privilege," he started. "…to protect Tomoe."

"Why do you say that?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't deserve to protect Tomoe," Kenshin said. "I just put her in more danger."

"That's not true, Kenshin," protested Kaoru. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "If you hadn't saved Tomoe that first day you met her, she wouldn't be here."

Megumi entered the room and sat down across from Kaoru. "Is Tomoe okay?" Kaoru asked.

Megumi nodded. "Her injuries are fine," she answered. "But, she hasn't said a word since the kidnapping."

"I hope she gets better," commented Kaoru.

"Misao is with her right now," added Megumi.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Yukishiro," said Misao as she entered the room.

Tomoe sat with her feet tucked under her hakama. Her chest was bare except for the bandage covering her breasts and wrapping up around her shoulder. She had a neutral expression plastered on her face and her hands were fisted in her lap. Her hair was down and a few strands hung in her face.

Misao made her way to the younger woman's side and sat down. "Yukishiro," she said again and laid a hand on Tomoe's shoulder.

Tomoe turned her head and looked at Misao. "What?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay?" asked Misao.

"He has my daughter…" answered Tomoe. "…I wonder what he's doing to her now."

"Don't think about that," replied Misao. "She has nothing to do with your problems with him."

Tomoe shook her head. "If he harms her in anyway…" she began. "…I'll kill him!"

Tomoe's hands tightened to the point where her knuckles became white. Misao gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. A few tears trickled down Tomoe's cheeks. Then, Misao held her in an embrace as Tomoe cried into her arms.

"Don't worry, Tomoe," comforted Misao. "We'll get Tama back."

A/N: HmMmZ…I hope this is good for you guys! Please review and I'll update ASAP!!! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! 


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty-Three

By Suki-Saki-14

A/N: Hello! Sorry, it's taken another long while for me to update! It's just that I've been so busy. I'm really sorry for the lateness! But, here's the next chapter! By the way, words in between (( )) means that it is in English…after all, they're speaking Japanese right now.

"Where's my mommy?!" exclaimed Tama as she sat in the corner of the dark room.

Her wrists were chained down as well as her ankles. Her eyes were red from crying. Her wrists and ankles were red with friction from the chains. She shivered as sobs racked her petite figure.

Then, the door on the other side of the room opened. Tama squinted her eyes at the brightness. The figure of Miyashita entered the room and shut the door behind him. Tama's eyes looked up innocently at Miyashita as he approached her.

"W…what do you want with me?" Tama asked in a small voice filled with fear. "I…I want my mommy! Where's my mommy?!"

Miyashita smiled in a mock loving way. "Don't worry," he said as he reached out to pet her tangled hair. "Your mommy will be coming soon."

Tama cried out in fear and pulled away. "Stay away from me!" she shouted. "You are a bad person!"

Miyashita's smile became hysterical. "Why do you think that, sweetheart?" he asked in a chilling voice.

"Because you tried to hurt Mommy!" exclaimed Tama.

Miyashita grinned hysterically. "You're smart, aren't you?" he asked and slapped Tama across the face.

Tama's fragile head snapped back and the side of her face rammed into the wall. She started crying and huddled up. Miyashita got to his feet and headed back towards the door. It opened and he cast one look over his shoulder back at her before he left.

Tama scrunched her eyes up and hugged her knees to her chest. Her shoulders shook as sobs racked her small body. Slowly, she fell asleep. Then, she opened her eyes to see her mother beside her. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"M…mommy?" she said softly.

Her mother took her into her arms and Tama smiled softly. Tama reveled in her mother's warmth. She looked up into her mother's brown eyes. Then, she smiled when her mother held her closer.

"I'm scared, Mommy," Tama said softly.

"Don't worry, Tama," replied her mother. "Mommy is coming to save you soon…."

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"Kenshin!" exclaimed Kaoru as she stepped outside to see Kenshin washing the clothes.

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru. "What is it, Kaoru?" he asked.

"Tomoe…she…she's gone!" answered Kaoru.

"What?!" replied Kenshin with shock. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," answered Kaoru shaking her head. "But, she left this."

Kaoru handed the piece of paper to Kenshin. His violet eyes skimmed over its contents before he looked back at Kaoru. She held a look of utter concern on her face. Kenshin crumbled the piece of paper in his hands before he walked past Kaoru towards his room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaoru turning to face Kenshin.

"Tomoe is going after Miyashita," Kenshin said over his shoulder. "I have to go help her."

"But, Kenshin…" said Kaoru as he disappeared into his room.

Kenshin returned with his reversed-blade sword at his side. He looked at Kaoru and smiled a little. She nodded as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. He wiped away her tears before he headed for the gates. Kaoru ran up to him when he reached the gates and grasped his hand.

"Bring back Tomoe and Tama safe…" she said softly.

"I will," said Kenshin as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise." With that, Kenshin left the Kamiya Dojo and headed off after Tomoe.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tomoe walked through the forest in silence. Her sword was tied to her belt beneath her cape. She kept her face well hidden beneath the hood as she walked along. Once in a while, she would pause and kneel on one knee as she laid her palm on the dirt ground.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she took in deep breaths. Then, she opened her eyes and straightened up. Pending on what her instincts told her, she would continue on or change directions. _Don't worry, Tama…_ she thought. _Mommy is coming to save you soon…_

No sooner did she walk, a few men jumped out of the trees and surrounded her. She stayed where she was and kept her eyes on them. She let her hands remain at her sides. She could see that the men had swords tied to their belts.

((Who is this?)) asked the man to her right as he stepped towards her.

She stepped back from his outreached hand. ((Don't touch me,)) she warned sternly.

((Oh, you can speak English, eh?)) he asked. ((Are you scared of us?))

((No,)) snapped Tomoe with an irritated look. ((Just disgusted.))

((Why you little – ))

Tomoe took a hold of her sword and pushed the sword out of its sheath. The sword sailed up and rammed into the man's nose. He stepped back as blood gushed out of his nose. The other two stepped forward as he stepped behind him.

((Get her!)) he said as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his nose.

The other two unsheathed their swords and ran towards Tomoe. The man swung his sword toward her and she stepped off to the side to avoid it. Then, she turned around and brought her sword onto his back with full force. He grunted and fell onto his face.

Tomoe stepped onto his back and jumped over the other guy as he thrust his sword out at her. She rammed her sword into his back and he fell onto the other guy. Then, she landed on her feet and faced them. She bent back to avoid the third man's sword that swung at her horizontally.

She swung her sword up and it clashed with his sword. She kicked up her right foot and it rammed into his chest. He fell back and she straightened up. He gasped for air as he rubbed his chest.

((Why you…)) he muttered.

((I warned you…)) she replied. ((…to _not_ touch me.))

((You little – ))

The man got to his feet and ran at Tomoe. She grasped the hilt of her sword with both of her hands and she held it to her lower left. As he closed in and thrust his sword towards her, with full force, Tomoe swung up her sword and broke his. The broken blade flew off into the air and chucked into a tree.

Tomoe's eyes glared up at the man as he stared at her in surprise and shock. She flipped the sword around and knocked it into the side of the man's head. He flew off to the side and grunted before he fell out of consciousness. Tomoe straightened up and sheathed her sword before she continued on.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

((Lord Miyashita, she is here!)) called a young man as he entered the room.

Miyashita faced the window and looked out to see Tomoe standing at the gates. He grinned with triumph and faced the young man. ((Fetch the little one,)) he ordered as he retrieved his sword from the nearby armoire.

((Sir!)) replied the young man and left the room.

Miyashita looked out the window again. ((I knew that you would know where to find me, Yukishiro,)) he said before he headed for the exit.

On his way to the entrance, the young man returned with an unconscious Tama. Miyashita took the girl into his arms and slung her over his shoulder. He opened the doors and was greeted with the view of his guards all unconscious on the ground. Tomoe stood a few yards away with a neutral expression on her face.

((I didn't expect to see you so soon, Yukishiro,)) Miyashita announced.

((You have what is mine,)) replied Tomoe in a mono-tone voice. ((I want her back.))

Miyashita glanced at Tama's figure. ((I'll give her back…)) he replied. ((…with the exception of one thing.))

((What is that?)) asked Tomoe.

((I will free your daughter…)) answered Miyashita. ((…but, you have to remain here with me.))

((If I remain here, whose care will she be in?)) asked Tomoe.

((The man right behind you,)) answered Miyashita.

Tomoe looked over her shoulder to see Kenshin standing by the gates. Sanosuke stood beside him as well as Yahiko. Tomoe's eyes widened when she saw the three men she had come to love as her family. Then, her eyes locked with Kenshin's and she knew that he was upset with her.

((He is the father of this girl, isn't he?)) asked Miyashita gaining Tomoe's attention again.

Tomoe smiled sadly at Kenshin before facing Miyashita. ((Of course,)) she replied. ((I love him with all of my heart. Why wouldn't he be the father of my child?))

Miyashita's lips curled into an ugly frown. ((Well?!)) he exclaimed. ((Do you accept my offer or not?))

((Give Tama to Kenshin!)) snapped Tomoe. ((Then, I will come to you!))

"Stop!" exclaimed Kenshin as he, along with the others, rushed up to Tomoe's side. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What are you doing, Tomoe?"

Tomoe smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time before I had to leave," she replied.

She pulled away from Kenshin and headed to where Miyashita stood. Miyashita grinned triumphantly before he pulled Tama off his shoulder. Then, he threw the child into Kenshin's direction. Tomoe gasped but was held back by Miyashita's men when she rushed to catch her daughter.

Kenshin rushed forward and caught the girl. He looked down into his daughter's face that looked so much like his. He looked back up at Tomoe to see her smiling with a few tears trickling from her eyes. _Tomoe…_ he thought.

"Leave!" ordered Tomoe. "Just forget about me and go!"

Kenshin looked at Tomoe and knew that she was doing it for Tama's safety. _I'll come back for you, Tomoe…_ he vowed to himself and turned away.

"Kenshin, you're just going to let them take Tomoe?" asked Sanosuke.

"What about your love for Tomoe?" exclaimed Yahiko.

Kenshin remained silent and walked off towards the gates. "Kenshin?!" exclaimed Yahiko and Sanosuke simultaneously.

"Just go!" shouted Tomoe. "Forget about me and live on with yourselves!"

Sanosuke and Yahiko faced Tomoe. "We won't leave without you, Tomoe!" replied Sanosuke.

"You're our friend!" added Yahiko.

Miyashita took a hold of Tomoe and pulled her body to his. "She's mine, now," he snapped. "Leave now or you will be killed."

Sanosuke frowned as he fisted his hands. "No!" exclaimed Yahiko. "Not without Tomoe!"

Miyashita raised his hand and the men held up their guns. ((One…)) he said.

Tomoe gasped and looked to her friends. "Yahiko, you have a family at home that needs you!" she exclaimed as a few tears trickled from her eyes. "Don't throw that all away just because of me!"

((Two.))

"Sanosuke, take Yahiko and get out of here!" shouted Tomoe. "I don't want to see you both get killed!"

((Three!))

((Stop!)) exclaimed Tomoe as she saw the men fire their guns at Sanosuke and Yahiko.

A/N: Well, I think that I'll just stop there! LoLz…please don't be mad at me. I promise that I'll update soon and you'll discover Sanosuke and Yahiko's fate soon. Just review and I'll try my best to update! See ya! :P


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty-Four

By Suki-Saki-14

A/N: Hello, everyone! Finally, it doesn't take me several months to get an update! LoLz…anyways, I'm getting let out early for the week from school because of midterms, which means that I'll be able to type up the story. That's good for you all, isn't it? Anyways, thanks for sticking with this and hope you enjoy! Also, remember that dialogue in (( )) means that it's in English!

((Stop!)) exclaimed Tomoe as she saw the men fire their guns at Sanosuke and Yahiko.

Sanosuke moved in front of Yahiko and protected the younger man from the bullets. Tomoe watched in horror as her friend took on the shots. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled free from Miyashita's hold. With a cry, she ran towards where Sanosuke and Yahiko stood.

((Cease fire immediately!)) ordered Miyashita.

The men stopped shooting and Sanosuke collapsed to the ground. His name drifted from Yahiko and Tomoe's name. Yahiko rolled him over and shook him. Tomoe slid across the dirt to his side and grasped his hand.

"Sanosuke!" she exclaimed as she continued crying.

"Why did you do that?" asked Yahiko.

Sanosuke grinned up at the two younger ones and coughed up some blood. "You have a family…that needs you," he answered hoarsely. "You can't…die here."

"Sanosuke…" whispered Tomoe as she gripped his hand tightly. "No…you're not going to die here. You'll make it…"

Sanosuke smiled and reached up a bloodied hand to Tomoe's face. He cupped her left cheek and dashed away a tear, smearing a trail of blood on her face. Tomoe sniffed and grasped his hand. He coughed up more blood and winced.

"T…Tomoe," he whispered.

"Quiet!" ordered Tomoe. "You're using too much energy."

Sanosuke shook his head. "You've…grown into…" he started. "…a beautiful woman…"

Sanosuke's hand slipped from Tomoe's and his head knocked back. Yahiko sat back while repeating the word "no". He cried out and rammed a fist into the dirt ground. Tomoe held Sanosuke's hand to her forehead as she slowly shook her head. Several tears trickled down her cheeks as she cried.

"No…Sanosuke…" she whispered softly. "You can't die…not like this…not here…" She pulled back and brought her hand down on Sanosuke's cheek. "Wake up, Sanosuke! I know that you're still alive. You're not dead! Wake up!"

She plopped down on Sanosuke's abdomen and cried. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed away. Yahiko reached over and took a hold of her hand. She grasped his tightly and continued sobbing. Then, after a while, she looked up at him with a determined look.

"Tomoe?" he said.

"Yahiko…take Sanosuke and get out of here…" she ordered in a monotone voice. "I'll stay here to finish off some of my business for good…and, then, I'll come back."

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

Yahiko nodded and got to his feet. Tomoe got to her feet as well and helped Yahiko pull Sanosuke up. Then, she watched as Yahiko slowly made his way to the gates. Slowly, she stepped back and stopped only when she was beside Miyashita. He congratulated her on following through with her deal and she glared at him.

"I expect to see them safely get out of here…" she spat. "If there is even a scratch on one of them…I will kill myself."

"Whatever you say," said Miyashita and turned away.

Tomoe faced the gates and watched as Yahiko disappeared behind the wall. She could see Sanosuke's trail of blood mixed with the dirt ground. A tear trickled down her cheek as she sighed. Then, she let herself be dragged into the mansion by Miyashita's men.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

"How is Sanosuke, Megumi?" asked Kaoru.

Kaoru and Megumi sat outside of the dojo veranda. Kaoru was twiddling her fingers in her lap while Megumi was currently tending to her medicine. Yahiko was tending to Tama with Tsubame's help while Kenshin was in his room. Megumi set aside her medicine and straightened up.

"He has lost a lot of blood," she announced in a soft voice. "He is recovering, though. But, it will be a long while before his strength comes back."

"At least he is still okay," replied Kaoru.

"Yes," agreed Megumi.

"What about Tama?"

"She'll be fine, too."

"That's good."

"Yes, but…I'm worried about Kenshin."

"I am worried, too. He has not eaten for a few days now."

"It's because of Tomoe…"

"I know…he was not able to bring her back."

"Yahiko told me everything. Tomoe was willing to stay with this man, Miyashita, in order for Kenshin to take Tama."

"She must love Tama very much…"

"I'm sure she does…even more than her own life."

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Tomoe stared at her reflection in the mirror as the servant behind her ran a brush through her long, black hair. Hanging from her earlobes were pearl earrings that hung two inches and around her slender neck hung a pearl necklace. The servant set aside the brush and proceeded into styling her hair.

((You will look beautiful tonight for Lord Miyashita, Lady Tomoe,)) commented the servant.

((I do not wish it,)) answered Tomoe. ((But, I must…))

The servant remained silent for a few minutes. ((If you don't mind me asking, my lady,)) she said. ((Why _do_ you do this for Lord Miyashita?))

((I promised him…)) she started in a soft voice. ((…that if I stayed here with him, he would free my daughter.))

((Lady Tomoe…I'm sorry…)) replied the servant.

((Don't worry,)) said Tomoe. ((It has nothing to do with you.)) Tomoe turned to the servant. ((What is your name?))

((Celestial,)) she answered. ((It's weird…))

((No,)) replied Tomoe with a smile. ((I like it.))

((Really?)) Celestial asked. ((You do?))

((Yes…)) answered Tomoe.

Celestial smiled happily and Tomoe turned back around. She resumed to looking back at the mirror as Celestial styled her hair. Once the girl was done, Tomoe's black hair was clipped up in a twist and her bangs fell into her face, framing it. Celestial stepped away and allowed Tomoe to look at herself.

((This will do,)) replied Tomoe. ((I'm sure he won't mind if I'm not that dressed. That will be all, Celestial. Thank you.))

((My lady,)) replied Celestial as she bowed and left the room.

Tomoe got to her feet and went to look at herself in the full-length mirror. The baby blue dress was floor length and rustled with her feet movement. The neck of the dress was low cut but revealed little cleavage. Her sleeves were arm-length and transparent. She sighed and blew a bang out of her face.

It had been one week since she had been living with Miyashita in his mansion. She was treated well by the guards and servants; she was respected as if she were Miyashita's wife. The thought sent shivers of disgust down Tomoe's back. _I would never marry the man who murdered my father…_ she thought. With another sigh, she left the room and headed down to the dining room to where she was to have dinner with Miyashita.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Kenshin lie down on his futon while he stared up at the ceiling. He waited until all the movements of the others had died down before he sat up. He grabbed his reverse-blade sword at the side of his futon and got to his feet. Tonight was the nigh…he was bringing Tomoe back home.

Slipping out of his room, he quietly slid the door shut and headed towards the front gates. His footsteps were silent and made no sound as he moved along. He left the dojo and headed in the direction of Miyashita's mansion. _I'm coming, Tomoe…_ he thought as he walked along and the wind blew through his red hair.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

((You look beautiful tonight, Tomoe,)) commented Miyashita as he sat down across the table from her.

((Only because you wish it…)) spat Tomoe whom was already sitting down.

((Now, is that any way to speak to your fiancé?)) asked Miyashita as he proceeded to pour himself some wine.

((I will never marry you!)) exclaimed Tomoe. ((I'd rather die or rot away in the dungeons below this mansion!))

((Why won't you give me a chance, Tomoe?)) asked Miyashita as he leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table. ((You might come to like me after I've bedded you.))

((You're a fowl person!)) countered Tomoe with disgust. ((I would never let you lay your dirty hands on me.))

((That is harsh, Tomoe,)) commented Miyashita.

((The truth is always harsh,)) replied Tomoe.

((What do you say…we skip dinner and I'll show you why women wish to marry me upstairs?)) suggested Miyashita with a side grin.

Tomoe slammed her palms on the table and scooted her chair back as she got to her feet. ((You can go to hell!)) she exclaimed and turned to leave the room.

Miyashita was quick and made it to the door before Tomoe did. He stepped before her and looked at her with a grin. Tomoe pushed past him but he grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle free, but he leaned down and scooped her off her feet. He slung her over his shoulder and proceeded down to his room. Tomoe struggled to free herself and kicked her legs to throw off the balance.

Miyashita laughed with amusement and patted Tomoe's bottom. She yelled at him and cursed him. He grinned and entered his room. He kicked the door shut and locked the door. Then, he made his way to the bed and plopped her down onto her back. He leaped onto her before she could get up.

((Let go of me!)) she exclaimed as she fisted her hands and pushed him away.

((You are mine…)) he said as he took a hold of her wrists and pulled her arms apart. ((I will claim you as mine, Tomoe!))

At the thought of having her body claimed by someone so vile, Tomoe cried out in anger and pulled her right wrist free. She rammed her fist into his face and he rolled off of her. Tomoe rolled off the bed and got to her feet. She made her way for the door, but Miyashita grabbed her dress and she stumbled.

Miyashita continued pulling on the dress and it tore to reveal her slim, white legs. Having better access to moving her legs, Tomoe got to her feet and ran for the door. Miyashita got to his feet and went after her. As Tomoe reached the door, Miyashita grasped her around the waist and lifted her back. She swung her feet to the side and threw off the balance, making Miyashita fall to the ground with her.

Quickly, she got to her feet and made her way to the door once again. She sensed Miyashita coming and spotted a sword to the left. She rushed over and grabbed it. She unsheathed it and, turning around, slashed Miyashita in the chest. His blood splashed out onto her gown and he stepped back while he grasped his bleeding chest. He looked up at Tomoe with shock and pain.

((You…)) he stuttered.

Tomoe looked at the sword in her hands and her mind clicked when she realized she had used a sword to draw blood. She closed her eyes and collapsed to her knees when she remembered her father along with his words of wisdom. _Never use a sword to draw blood or take a person's life, Tomoe…_ Miyashita gave out a cry as he charged at her.

"I'm sorry, Father…" she whispered as she tightened her hold around the hilt of the sword.

As Miyashita closed in, Tomoe swung the sword up and slashed him in the stomach. His blood splashed out onto her face and she blinked. Then, she got to her feet and turned around past him. With her back facing Miyashita, she stepped back onto her right foot and, turning the sword around, plunged the sword into Miyashita's back. Miyashita groaned and gasped when Tomoe pushed the sword straight through him.

((T…Tomoe…)) he gasped out.

Tomoe remained where she was and released her hold on the sword. Miyashita slowly turned around and grasped her shoulder with a bloodied hand. He let out a groan and his hold on her shoulder loosened. Then, she heard a thud as he fell to the ground.

((I…loved you, Tomoe…)) he whispered before he died.

"I'm sorry, Father…" whispered Tomoe as she began crying while she looked down at her bloodied hands.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

After arriving at Miyashita's mansion, Kenshin had beaten down the guards and made his way to the entrance. He stopped when he heard the door open and waited to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw Tomoe emerge from the door. Her name left his lips as he made his way over to her.

When he approached her, he realized that the front of her dress was stained with blood. Her face was also stained with blood. _What happened?_ He wondered as he approached her. They looked into each others' eyes for a while. Then, Tomoe collapsed into Kenshin's arms as she cried.

"K…Kenshin," she mumbled. "I…I've committed something terrible!"

"What, Tomoe?" asked Kenshin. "What have you done?"

"I…I used a sword to take Miyashita's life!" exclaimed Tomoe and continued on crying. "I've stained my father's name! I shouldn't deserve to be 'Tomoe Yukishiro'!"

Kenshin couldn't do anything but hold her Tomoe in his arms. _What are we going to do, now, Tomoe?_ He wondered as he comforted the woman he'd grown to love once again.

A/N: There you go! The next chapter shall be the last one! I can't believe it has been such a long way since then! I still remember when I was writing chapter one! LoLz…ah, that's the great memories! Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me so far! The next chapter shall be up as soon as possible!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Reincarnation

Chapter Twenty-Five

By Suki-Saki-14

A/N: Hello, all readers! I would like to thank you all once again for sticking with this story until the end. I'm really glad that there have been some readers who've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I thank you all once again for this story has finally come to an end. I can't believe that it has been a year since I've started this. It sure has been a long time. Well, I hope that you enjoy how I will be ending this story with this final chapter. Thanks a bunch and review!

Saitoh Hajime and a group of policemen gathered around the gateways of Miyashita's mansion. After a few minutes, they all unsheathed their swords and headed into the courtyard. They all stopped and stared in awe at the guards sprawled across the yard. One policeman walked over to one of the figures and kicked it to see if there would be a response.

"Sir, they're all unconscious," he announced to Saitoh.

"Check the mansion," he ordered.

The policemen nodded and headed into the mansion. Saitoh headed down one hallway and entered the first room on the right. He paused when he saw Miyashita's corpse on the floor lying in his blood. Saitoh made his way over to the corpse and saw that it had been a few hours since he'd died.

_Who could've done this?_ He wondered. _The only ones capable of killing him is me or…_

"Battousai…" he said softly.

"Sir, we've found all the missing girls in the basement," announced a policeman who entered the room. "We've also found large crates of opium and other drugs."

"I see," replied Saitoh. "Very well, have these men arrested for possession of drugs and the kidnap of sixteen girls."

"Yes sir," said the policeman.

"Get someone in here to clean up this mess as well," ordered Saitoh as he straightened up.

"Yes, sir," replied the policeman.

Saitoh sheathed his sword and made his way out of the room. "Make sure no one escapes," he said.

"Yes, sir," repeated the policeman.

Saitoh nodded and left the room. He made his way to the front as his thoughts drifted to Battousai. _So, he has finally snapped?_ He thought. _I knew that he would someday…_

(O)(N)(E) (W)(E)(E)(K) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

The sun was shining down upon the Kamiya Dojo and a cool breeze softly blew through the courtyard. A strand of black hair fell into Tomoe's face as she watched her hands gently rub the clothes together. She had a small smile on her face and her brown eyes were filled with a peaceful happiness. Her life was finally beginning…and she was glad that it was with the people she loved.

Tomoe's hair was braided into two pigtails and hung down her back; making her look like a child. She wore a bright yellow kimono with red flower designs along the bottom left. The navy blue sash wrapped around her waist was tied tightly and hugged her comfortably. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows while she washed the clothes and a red ribbon was tied around her head like a bandana.

Around the corner several yards away, Kenshin and Sanosuke sat talking to each other at the front. Kenshin was leaning against one of the pillars with his knee up and his sword tucked against his shoulder. Sanosuke sat with his legs crossed and his arm was wrapped in a sling. Even though it had only been two weeks since he'd almost died, Sanosuke was already doing okay and walking about.

"So, Miyashita is really gone?" Sanosuke asked.

"Yes," answered Kenshin with a nod.

"So, you and Tomoe can live together peacefully now?" asked Sanosuke.

Kenshin smiled. "I…don't know about that," he answered.

"Do you want to marry her, Kenshin?"

"I had a chance to be with her long ago…" Kenshin started. "…it didn't work out."

"So, what…you two were given a second chance when she was reincarnated," countered Sanosuke. "Why don't you seize that chance and try to live your life with Tomoe…the way you two wanted it to be?"

"I…don't know," replied Kenshin.

A snap was heard and they both looked up to see Saitoh Hajime standing a few feet away. Kenshin got to his feet and told Sanosuke to remain still when he tried to stand as well. Kenshin faced Saitoh and his face held a look of question. Saitoh grinned a little before he walked up to the two men.

"What is your business here, Saitoh?" asked Kenshin.

"Who would've thought that you would eventually snap?" questioned Saitoh. "I knew you would…even if you kept saying that you wouldn't, I knew that you would."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kenshin.

"Last week, my men and I went to investigate a mansion," explained Saitoh. "The owner of that mansion was Kado Miyashita. He is the best Japanese swordsman from America."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" asked Kenshin.

"He was found dead in one of the rooms," answered Saitoh. "I know that the only two swordsmen able to kill him are either me or you. As much as I'd like to take the credit, it was not me. Therefore, the only one left is you."

Kenshin shook his head. "You have it all wrong, Saitoh," he replied. "I am not the one who killed Miyashita. As I've said, I took a vow to never kill again."

"Then, who else could've killed him?" asked Saitoh. "It's not like he would've committed suicide."

"I shall show you the one who killed him," announced Kenshin.

"You _know_ who it is?" asked Saitoh.

"Of course," he answered. "She's in the back right now."

Kenshin turned away and headed towards the back of the dojo. Saitoh followed after him with haste. He wanted to see who this person was. What intrigued him most was that it was a _she_.

Saitoh followed Kenshin until they arrived in the back of the dojo. Several clothes that had been recently pinned up hung from the clotheslines. As they blew in the wind, a young woman was spotted in between the clotheslines. Saitoh saw that she was at least eighteen years of age.

"Tomoe," Kenshin called.

The young woman turned around and walked over to where Kenshin stood. She looked at Saitoh and nodded her greetings. He nodded back to her and looked at Kenshin. Kenshin smiled and tilted his head at the young woman.

"This is the one who killed Miyashita?" asked Saitoh with disbelief. "But, she is just a girl."

"What is he talking about, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked looking at Kenshin.

"Saitoh found Miyashita's corpse last week and was curious as to who killed him," answered Kenshin. "Did you know that Miyashita was the greatest Japanese swordsman from America?"

Tomoe was silent. "No," she answered softly.

"Well, you must've been lucky," commented Saitoh. "How can a mere girl like you kill such an extraordinary swordsman?"

Tomoe shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Pure determination?"

Saitoh looked down into Tomoe's eyes with a suspicious look. "I want to duel you," he announced after a while.

Tomoe shook her head. "I have no intention of accepting," she replied.

Saitoh reached and took Kenshin's sword from his belt. "Don't mind if I borrow this, Battousai," he replied when Kenshin protested. "It won't be that long."

"I refuse," replied Tomoe when Saitoh held the sword out to her. "This is not important."

"I just want to see how good you actually are," he replied.

Slowly, Tomoe reached out and Saitoh placed the sword in her palm. She gripped it tightly and walked away. Once she was five feet away, she stopped and turned around. Saitoh unsheathed his sword and waited for Tomoe to remove her sword. When she didn't, he warned her and charged at her.

At the last moment, Saitoh swung his sword down and was surprised to see that Tomoe hand unsheathed her sword to block his. "You're just as good as Battousai," he commented with a grin. "You would've made a perfect assassin back in the Bakumatsu."

"Fortunately, I was not," Tomoe replied and pushed him back.

Saitoh took the offensive again and swung his sword at her. She blocked the sword with her own and stepped back as she turned away. Tomoe stopped with her hand out in front and she held her sword up above her head. Saitoh took the offensive once again and charged at her with his sword thrust out in front of him.

Tomoe stepped off to the side and, with full energy, brought her sword down upon his sword. She pushed it to the ground and, using her sheath, knocked the hilt of his sword out of his hand. She flipped the sword up into the air and stepped back as she reached out to catch it. She caught the sword and swung it around to where the blade was touching her arm.

She straightened up and tossed his sword to the ground. "We are finished here," she announced and sheathed her sword.

Saitoh grinned and retrieved his sword. He sheathed his sword and placed the sword back into his belt. Tomoe walked over to where Kenshin stood and returned his sword to him. Then, she turned around and faced Saitoh.

"It seems that you really are capable of killing Miyashita," commented Saitoh. Tomoe looked down and clamped her hands together. "Don't worry, he was going to get executed anyway."

"What for?" asked Tomoe looking back up at him.

"He and his group of men are responsible for the kidnap of a large group of teenaged girls," explained Saitoh. "They also had large cartridges of drugs."

"I see," replied Tomoe.

Saitoh looked at Tomoe and realized that she looked somewhat familiar. "What is your name, girl?" he asked.

"Yukishiro Tomoe," replied Tomoe.

"Yukishiro?" questioned Saitoh. "As in the daughter of Rinji Yukishiro?"

"Yes," replied Tomoe.

"You're…" started Saitoh fully looking at her. "You're that little girl…" Tomoe nodded. "I was supposed to become your guardian…but you ran away the next day."

"I had things I needed to take care of," explained Tomoe.

Saitoh nodded. "You've really grown since then," he commented. He faced Kenshin and nodded. "You've found yourself a good woman, Battousai. Just don't lose her."

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Saitoh," he replied.

Saitoh nodded and bid them farewell. Then, he turned away and left the dojo. After a while, Kenshin reached over and took Tomoe's hand into his. She looked down at their hands and smiled. Slowly, they intertwined their fingers and tightened their hold on each others' hand.

"Do you think we might be able to live the way we always wanted to, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked as she looked up at him.

Kenshin smiled. "I hope so, Tomoe," he replied. "I hope so."

Tomoe shifted closer to Kenshin's side and looked up at him. He looked down at her with a questioned look. Tomoe smiled a little before she tip toed and pressed her lips against his. Kenshin's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled and kissed her back.

He released his hold on her hand and reached up with both hands to cup her face. He ran his thumb against her cheek and roved his tongue over her bottom lip. Tomoe moaned a little before she pressed her figure against his. Then, Kenshin pulled back and looked down into her hazy eyes with a smile.

"I love you, Tomoe," he announced.

Tomoe smiled. "I love you too, Kenshin," she replied.

Kenshin leaned down to where their faces were inches apart. Tomoe grinned before she closed the distance between their lips. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they shared the intimate kiss. Tomoe wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly as a tear trickled from her eye.

_I'll always love you, Kenshin Himura…_ she thought happily.

A/N: That's the end for you all! So, did you like it? How was it? I hope it was good! I mean, it took me forever to write it so I hope it was a least a little bit good! Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and that I really appreciate those who've stayed with this story from the very beginning! Thanks a lot and I hope that we'll become acquainted once again! After all, I will still be writing:D By the way, if you all want…just let me know and you might be seeing an epilogue to this story! So this chapter might not actually be the last one:D Don't forget to review! I love you all!


	26. Epilogue

Reincarnation

Epilogue

By Suki-Saki-14

(S)(I)(X) (Y)(E)(A)(R)(S) (L)(A)(T)(E)(R)

Tomoe sat on the platform of the Kamiya Dojo. Her feet dangled over the edge as she watched the day slowly pass by. A breeze blew through the yard and a strand of black hair fell into her face. With a small smile, she brushed it back behind her ear.

"Tomoe," she looked up to see her husband standing a few feet away.

Her face brightened up at the sight of her husband. Kenshin smiled and walked over to sit down beside his wife. Tomoe shifted closer to his side and laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin took a hold of her hand and held it in his lap. They sat in silence and reveled in their love.

Kenshin roved his hand over Tomoe's swelled belly indicating that she'd have the baby any day. "Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," answered Tomoe. "Hopefully, it will be a boy who will be ignorant like you."

"Or a girl who will be stubborn like you," countered Kenshin.

Tomoe laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Hey, don't make fun of me," she commented.

Kenshin brushed his thumb against her cheek and swiftly kissed her lips. "I would never think of doing such a thing," he replied when he pulled away.

Tomoe smiled. "I know," she said softly and laid her head on his shoulder.

The couple sat in silence as they stared off into space. It was quiet and there was no disturbance in the air. It was the perfect moment for a child to just remain still and stare up at the blue sky. It was a lovely day, indeed it was.

"Mommy!"

Tomoe and Kenshin looked to their right to see Hari, their three-year-old daughter, running up. She ran into Tomoe's arms and buried her face into her mother's arms. Eleven-year-old Tama and six-year-old Gigi ran up and stood before their parents. Tomoe looked at her two eldest children.

"Now, you two…" she said softly. "What were you two doing to Hari?"

"Mommy, Gigi keeps pulling on Hari's hair," explained Tama.

"So, you called her cry-baby," snapped Gigi looking up at his older sister.

"At least I didn't pull her hair," countered Tama.

"That's enough, you two," said Kenshin.

Tama and Gigi faced their father and nodded. Hari finally pulled her face from Tomoe's chest and looked at her parents. "They were making fun of my hair," explained Hari in a small voice.

Tomoe took a hold of Hari's left pigtail into her hand. "Now, why would they do that?" she asked looking down at her youngest child.

"Tama, you remember that your mother used to put your hair like this, too," announced Kenshin looking at her.

Tama hung her head and stuck out her bottom lip. "I know," she replied softly. "But…I was just having some fun."

"Well, it's not fun to make fun of other people…" explained Kenshin. "…especially when they're your sibling."

"I know," repeated Tama. "I'm sorry, Hari."

"It's okay," replied Hari and smiled.

"Gigi," said Tomoe looking at the boy. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry, too, Hari," announced Gigi.

"It's okay," repeated Hari.

"Now, you three run along and play," replied Tomoe as she put Hari on the ground. "And be nice to each other."

"Okay," replied the three children and ran off.

Tomoe smiled as she watched her children before she looked up at Kenshin. Then, she gasped and grasped her stomach. Kenshin looked at her with a questioned look. Then, his expression changed to concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It just kicked," she answered.

"Oh," replied Kenshin. "A naughty one, isn't it?"

Tomoe smiled and laughed a little. Then, her smile faded when her figure was overtaken by a contraction. She felt that her kimono was suddenly wet and knew that it was time. Kenshin immediately knew as well and called for Kaoru's assistance. The young woman came running out to see Tomoe in pain from her contractions and immediately told Kenshin to go fetch Megumi. He nodded and left the dojo; returning ten minutes later with Megumi.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

Kenshin paced along the platform outside the room where Tomoe would give birth to her fourth child. His mouth was in a thin line of worry as he paced along. Standing by the stairs of the platform, Sanosuke and Yahiko were watching their friend as he paced. Hearing that Tomoe was in labor, Yahiko and Tsubame had rushed over to help out as well.

Tama was ordered to keep the younger children away from the area so they wouldn't cause any commotion. Kaoru, Tsubame, and Megumi were in the room tending to Tomoe as best as they could. The 24-year-old's cries could be heard through the screen door as her contractions racked her body. Kenshin glanced at the door with a worried look before he continued on pacing.

"I've had enough," said Sanosuke as he his hands up into the air. "Kenshin, you've got to sit down or something."

"I can't," replied Kenshin.

"Then, stop pacing!" instructed Sanosuke. "Your pacing isn't really helping the situation."

"Sorry," said Kenshin and he tried to remain still.

After a few minutes, Tomoe's cries were interrupted by the crying of a baby. Tomoe's cries died down as the baby's crying became louder. Kenshin looked towards the doorway with anxiety. Was it a girl or a boy this time?

The door slid open and Kaoru came out. She wore a dark blue hakama with a equally dark-colored gi. Her hair was tied back and there were a few sweat marks on her face. She walked up to Kenshin and smiled. Kenshin looked down at her anticipating what she had to say.

"Congratulations, Kenshin," announced Kaoru. "You have a son."

Kenshin smiled as his heart fluttered with anticipation. "When will I be able to see him?" he asked.

"After we've cleaned up Tomoe," answered Kaoru and returned into the room.

Sanosuke and Yahiko congratulated Kenshin on his fourth child. Kenshin thanked them and commented on Yahiko having anymore children. Yahiko merely laughed and said that they were still trying. Kenshin and Yahiko commented about Sanosuke getting a wife. He merely laughed and commented that no woman would want him.

(S)(C)(E)(N)(E) (C)(H)(A)(N)(G)(E)

A few hours later, Kenshin was finally able to see his wife and newborn son. He entered into the room and quietly slid the door shut. Tomoe was sitting up in the futon with the infant in her arms and her head propped back against a pillow that was propped against the wall. Kenshin smiled at the lovely image before he sat down on one side of the futon.

He sat in silence as he watched his wife and newborn child sleep. "I love you, Yukishiro Tomoe," he announced. "I don't even know what I did to deserve this life with you. I took away your happiness."

"Because…" started Tomoe as she opened her eyes startling Kenshin. "Because, Kenshin, you gave me an even greater happiness."

Kenshin reached over and took a hold of her hand. "Tomoe," he said softly.

"Kenshin…" replied Tomoe. "You're the only man…that I could ever love with all my heart."

"I'll always protect you, Tomoe," said Kenshin as he squeezed her hand. "I promise…"

A/N: There you have it! How was it? I know it was short and lame and whatever but I still typed up an epilogue! So, be happy! Thanks for reading and please review!

Also, I'd like to thank all of my following reviewers:

jisAtsUsiLENcE

Vitwo

scythe195

**WhiteUnicorn**

**Iffy**

Rayne-chan

SweetazKande

XxXHellzFire AngelXxX

El Capitan

P3P3

**Anounymus T**

Sakura Butterfly

Crystal Snowflakes

**D**

**Tiff**

**Dagda**

Hitokiri-of-the-shadows

Hiro-tyre

Kikyiou666

**akisakura**

kaz

**japanpuppy**

Brittanie Love

**ReAcH**

**arashi06**

**xinderella**

**book worm**

Blueraingurl

**Shinji Ikari**

Ayashi1

**Tomoe**

The names in bold indicate that they reviewed in anonymous mode. Thank you to all the above and I'm sure I didn't forget anyone because I did search through the whole review sheet! Thanks again! I hope you enjoyed this very much! Peace out!


End file.
